


The War of the Ancients

by TherealKyena



Series: Moonblade [1]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hopefully character development shows, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, long fic, prepare yourself, relationships, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealKyena/pseuds/TherealKyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Night Elven coming-of-age story with demons and war and a boob or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suramar

**Author's Note:**

> WoW belongs to Blizzard. OCs belong to me.

Suramar was one of the most beautiful cities that the young novice had ever seen. Stone and wood architecture rose all about her as she made her way into the city proper. Well lit streets were lined with brightly dressed people as they milled about, most likely other Highborne as they did business in the city. A few magical items were exchanged, minor spells performed by a talented few for a handful of coins.

Young Landrelia was here on a different path.

Aharia drove the cart that one of their own Nightsabers pulled with ease. She was easily the largest of the sabers they had raised, which made her offspring desirable to the soldiers that usually bought their sabers. Landrelia rode quietly along, much too excited and happy to speak, for fear of spoiling the moment.

“I hope this is truly what you wanted, Alor’el. You know how furious your father will be when he finds out that you’ve left.” Aharia’s usually level voice was worried, not much helping Landrelia’s anxiety.

Landrelia sighed, brushing her hand against her mother’s arm. “I know that this is the path that I _have_ to take. I can feel this...force telling me that this is where I should be right now.” Lan could feel the cart slowing, finally taking note of the rather large building that stood off to her left. She recognized it as the Temple of Suramar almost immediately. Her mother’s descriptions hadn’t done it justice. It was a fitting testament to their Goddess, Elune, full of her splendor and adoring followers. It sprawled across a good swathe of land, all wings leading back to a large rounded central hub that was open to the moonlit sky. A few priestesses wandered here or there about the grounds, otherwise it was a nice quiet place to be.

Her mother drew back her hood, brushing back her long midnight blue hair behind her ears. Landrelia did the same, her own dark emerald hair bound in a tight braid that flowed down her back. A large smile broke her mother’s solemn face. “Spoken like a true priestess, my daughter.” She cupped a hand under Lan’s chin, making her look into her eyes. “I trust you, my young daughter. You have the makings of someone great, and I hope to sing songs of your name to your children one day.” She gave her youngest child a wink.

Landrelia couldn’t help but give a slight blush at Aharia’s praise, but she wished that her mother could accompany her just a little while longer. “They’d be pretty boring stories, Min’da. I said that this is where I should be, not that I’ll be a living legend.” She joked, trying to lighten her own heart.

Aharia seemed to sense her emotions because she drew her into a tight hug, not letting go for a few moments. “Oh, my daughter. You’ll do fine. Look, there’s the High Priestess now. Thank Elune I sent word to her earlier.” She looped the reins of the cart through their hook, muttering a few soft words to the saber that had pulled them. “Dejahna, Elune-Adore, Sister.” Aharia said with a deep bow.

Dejahna dismissed her bow with a wave of her hand. “Rise, friend. I trust you’ve made it here in one piece, the child as well.” Dejahna leaned around Aharia, looking through the dark to find the girl. Landrelia offered her a short wave, which the elder returned.

“Indeed, Dejahna. Nilan hardly realized we had left, no thanks to her brothers.” Aharia sighed deeply, turning to watch Lan fiddle with something in the cart. “It also helps that they’ve been calling him to Zin-Azshari more and more often...and for longer stretches of time.”

“Nilan sounds like he’s a bit of bad news, sister. Why haven’t you found another mate yet? You’re still beautiful enough to find some other.” Dejahna observed, still watching the teen in the cart.

Aharia snorted. “You really believe that Nilan, of all people, would let me go? He doesn’t have a sane head on his shoulders and I’d rather not let somebody else weaker than I take him on.” She lowered her voice more. “I fear that he may seriously injure someone.” She couldn’t help but wrinkle her brow in despair.

“Your sons will watch out for you, sister.” Her voice was stern. “Remember, he is only a man. Don’t worry about what he does.” Dejhana picked up the hem of her skirt, gliding over to where Landrelia sat. “You must be the novice that your mother sent me word about. Come now, we’ll get you all settled in, it’s getting late. We’ve gotten your room all set up.” Her voice was soft, almost motherly as she gave Landrelia a hand out of the cart.

Aharia lifted herself into it, taking the reins out of their hook. “I’ll be staying in Suramar for only a few days, until you’ve settled and started your training. You’ll be fine here, Landrelia. Elune-adore, my child.” She clucked to the saber, the cart’s wheels grinding softly against the stone.

Landrelia looked about the space as she was ushered by. She could hardly take note of anything as they practically jogged inside the Temple and down to where the others slept. She could feel the edge of fatigue settling into her mind, willing her to find somewhere soft to catch some sleep. A few moments later, she was shown to her room, barely noticing a few others that lie sleeping in their own beds.

Landrelia had only one though before her eyes closed:

_I’m finally home._


	2. The Path Begins...Sort of

Landrelia had slept through the day, awaking when the other people she was going to be sharing a room with her shook her awake.

“Wake up, sister. The High Priestess is calling for you to come to her at once.” The voice was soft and sweet as it whispered gently in her ear. Another came to push her away, making a grunting sound. Then the shaking became most insistent, nearly violent enough to make her eyes roll about in their sockets.

“Wake up! We don’t have all day to cater to you, princess. We have more important things to do.” This particular voice was harsh, deep but also slightly melodic. Landrelia finally opened her eyes to the coming darkness. It was nearly twilight or a few hours before the time, but she could feel the world waking up to enjoy the coming break of night.

“I am awake.” She said simply, not wanting to make enemies on her first day in the Sisterhood. She heard the brasher one snort and a dull brown robe was tossed at her. She inspected it, narrowing her eyes at the robe compared to the others.

“Apologies, Princess. But we could not find a suitable novice’s robe without getting your measurements. They should be calling for you and it will be ready in a few hours. Until then,” The girl was obviously no older than Landrelia, her dark purple hair styled into a loose braid that framed her sharp face. _She’s much more beautiful than I,_ Landrelia thought. “This will have to do.” Her pearl colored eyes softened a bit. “Novice- Priestess Kyena Stormbow.” She said with a deep bow, not without a mocking edge to it.

Lan couldn’t help but let out a short gasp. “Kyena? Is your mother Ay’hrae?” She questioned, hoping that Kyena hadn’t heard her squeak.

“Mhm.” She eyed Lan some more, obviously curious. Damn my awkwardness.

“Ay’hrae is my aunt. Her brother is my...father.” She spoke quickly, hoping to move on from it. “Uhh...my name is Landrelia Moonblade..if you wanted to..uh, know.”

Kyena’s sharp face broke into a toothy grin, softening it considerably. She tugged Lan in for a long hug. “Well, my cousin, its nice to have finally met you.” She released her after a moment, looking her over. “I can see a family resemblance, Landrelia. You look much like my mother. Nearly a spitting image. Appears as though I inherited my father’s good looks.” She said with a laugh. Lan couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh, glad that she was making at least one friend….even if they were related.

Lan ushered them out of the room so she could change. Tugging off her linen trousers and tunic to pull on the robe. It was much softer than it looked, hanging off of Lan’s lanky frame unbecomingly. Everyone else’s robes seemed to be tailored to them, fitting them perfectly and showing their budding bodies, while Lan was stuck with her still child-like physique. She let out a sigh and opened the door, letting Kyena lead her to where the High Priestess was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dejahna sat in her study, waiting for the young novice to arrive. She fidgeted in her high-backed chair, unable to stop herself from tapping her long fingers against her thigh in anticipation. “Elune’s light, where could the child be?” She muttered to the empty air.

Her door opened and Landrelia tiptoed in, followed closely by Kyena. Dejahna couldn’t help but smile at how close the girls had become in such a short amount of time, she was glad that she arranged to have them together. The High Priestess motioned for Kyena to leave the room and luckily the headstrong girl did with hardly any fuss.

Landrelia’s soft voice spoke up as she pulled her eyes from the ground. “I’m here, Lady Dejahna. My apologies for keeping you waiting so long for me to arrive.”

The elder waved it off. “Oh, don’t worry about it, child. There are more important things to worry about, such as getting you properly outfitted with the right uniform.” She gave her a gentle wink as she motioned towards Lan’s rather plain robes. She looked awfully uncomfortable and the robe didn’t help make her look any more comfortable. “That’s why I called you down here. Usually the new students have to wait a few days for their turn with the tailor but I’ve called in a special favor.”

A confused look came over her thin face. “A..favor..? But why?” Her long emerald green brows knitted together as she tried to piece things together.

Dejahna knelt next to her. “I owe your mother a great deal. We’ve gone back a ways, young one. The least I can do is make sure her daughter is properly set up with everything she needs.” She stood and wrapped her arm around Lan’s thin shoulders, leading her into an adjacent room. “Now, you won’t get any special treatment in regards to training, but I will make sure that you won’t have any difficulties from..outside forces.” She gave the child a reassuring smile, leading her over to a short pedestal to stand on, motioning for the tailor to take her measurements.

The tailor was an older woman, her hair was just beginning to gray slightly around her face. She pulled out a length of knotted rope, measuring here and there on Lan’s body: the length of her arms and torso, shoulder width and so on. She pursed her lips at her after a bit. “How old are you, child?” She questioned after a moment.

“Uh, I’m about one thousand and eighty.” Lan stuttered. She bit her lip after she spoke, her eyes darting back down to the ground.

“Mm. And still haven’t quite filled out. You should soon. We’ll make it a bit larger in the chest and rump areas just in case. It’ll be a bit long as well, just so you can gain a few inches in height.” The tailor mused as she stepped over to her bolts of fabric, rolling out lengths of the gossamer milky white fabric. She worked up the skirt quickly, holding it out for Lan to pull on. It slid from her thin hips only slightly, the fabric soft, even softer than the brown robe she had on. She couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she was only a few moments away from looking the part of a junior priestess.

Her robe was only a bit too large for her when it was all done, but it was solved with a bit of modification by the tailor. Soon, a silvery belt was added to the robe and a few straps to hold up the top. Landrelia couldn’t help but beam at her new clothing. “I thank you, Milady, for getting this together so quickly for me.” She gave a curtsy to the tailor, who let out a laugh. She turned to Dejahna. “And I thank you for being able to allow me this.”

“It was no trouble to me, child.” She smiled at her. “Now, lessons should be starting soon and you shouldn’t be late. That robe is for working in and you shall wear it whenever you go out. There will be certain occasions that you’ll have to wear a special robe for ceremonies and the like but that it more for the higher level junior and senior priestesses.” The Priestess inclined her head towards Landrelia. “I shall see you later, young one.”

Landrelia nearly bounced out of the room, smacking into Kyena as she stood with her ear to the door of Dejahna’s room. “Hey! Watch out!” She shouted, pushing Lan off of her.

“What in Elune’s name were you doing standing right outside the door?” She exclaimed, brushing her new garb back into place.

“I was waiting for you, Princess. Come, we’ve got to get to class!” She grabbed Lan’s wrist, running off towards the middle of the Temple.

“Oh, by the light of the Moon…” Landrelia muttered, letting her cousin drag her along to the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes were rudimentary for the novices. Teachings of Elune, songs and more lecture. _When will we get to learn how to heal and call upon the Goddess_ , She wondered, letting her mind wander a bit after the class was over. She sighed loudly.

“Why so unhappy, Princess?” Kyena inquired, huffing a bit from jogging to catch up with Lan.

“I pictured it a bit differently, Kyena.” She picked at her long nails as they walked together. Disappointment was evident in her voice.

“Oh, Princess, did you expect to become the High Priestess on the first day? Learn everything and ride into battle on a silver and gold saber and banish every other race from the world so the Kaldorei could reign supreme over all the land?” Kyena joked, lofting her dark purple brow at her. A smirk pulled at her lips to expose her fangs.

Lan smacked Kyena in the arm. “No, you idiot! I just thought we wouldn’t be lectured at for hours at a time. I thought we’d be learning how to communicate with the Goddess and things such as that.” She huffed, her brows knit together angrily.

Kyena rubbed at her arm, eyeing Lan. “Hey, I’m just trying to get you to see reality. Nobody becomes a legend overnight, my cousin. Time is on our sides! We’ve got years to master our craft.” She looped her arm through Lan’s. “It’ll be magnificent! You’ll be my healer and overall smiter, using the power of the Goddess to protect my back while I fight hand to hand against the mighty Tauren! I’d put the fear even into the heartiest of the Dwarven folk, sending them to never see the light of day.” Kyena boasted, earning a laugh from the sullen Landrelia.

“And I’m sure of that, friend.” She looked up at Kyena. “You seem too...different to want to be a gentle priestess, Kyena.” Lan observed.

Kyena shrugged once. “I didn’t really want to come here but the closest I’d get to real action is the palace’s guard and they only accept the Highborne. Black Rook Hold wouldn’t allow me in either, they have no need of my skills.” She looked a bit bereft.

“So, why come to the Sisterhood? You could become a sellsword in a few years, I suppose. Work with a company and such.”

“My father wouldn’t allow me to do such a thing. It would kill Mother.” She looked down on Lan. “I brought it up a few times to them but they wouldn’t hear it. They thought I could use some time in the Sisterhood, thought it would help with my temper.” She snickered a bit.

“I could see why they’d want you to get some help with that.” Lan joked, snickering as well.

“Hey! I will have you know, my dear Princess, that I am perfectly happy being temperamental. It keeps the good people around...at least the people who want to deal with my on a regular basis.” She gave her a wink, leading her towards the Temple gardens.

“Where are we going, cousin?” Landrelia questioned. It appeared as though Kyena was leading her into the forest from what she could see.

“Oh, its nothing you won’t enjoy, my friend.” Kyena said as she tugged Landrelia after her. They entered a sort of archway of bushes into a spectacular garden. Various flora sat in beautiful beds, trees trimmed to look like images of the Goddess sat in the center of a few beds. Stone paths spiraled from where they stood and a few other senior priestesses made use of the space, either meditating or walking with others and chatting softly.

Landrelia could feel that her eyes were as wide as saucers as she surveyed the space and heard Kyena laughing at her.“My my, I didn’t think you’d like it that much, Lanny. I’d have thought that you’d been here before.”

“Oh no. My father didn’t want me to have anything to do with the Sisterhood.” She said simply, extracting her arm from Kyena’s and walking up to a peculiar bloom. She didn’t notice Kyena’s look of disbelief, her mouth agape and her cat-shaped eyes wide.

“Your...father would keep you from enjoying such a nice place?” She said incredulously.

Lan turned around slowly, watching the other. “Mhm. Father wanted me to follow him to the palace as a court magi. I chose a different route and I’m glad Mother decided to support my decision.” Lan spoke slowly, her voice measured.

Kyena’s arms dropped to her sides. “By the Goddess…” She cut herself off, waving whatever she had to say away with a wiggle of her fingers. “We can speak more about this at a later time. For now, my dear Princess, lets enjoy the gardens.” She grinned widely down at Lan, holding out her arm for Lan to take, which she did with her own grin.


	3. Weapons Training

A few weeks had gone by since those first few days. Landrelia had been promoted from Trainee to Novice, along with a few others. Now was the time that she could learn more about how to use prayer to contact the Goddess and much to Kyena’s like, how to use weapons such as a pike and sword. Bows were going to be taught later, along with a few hymns to the Night Warrior for battle. They’d also learn a bit about saber riding, though Landrelia had already been taught much about that subject.

“Very exciting, Princess! We’re finally moving onto something much like you pictured.” Kyena joked, nudging Lan with an elbow. Her signature smirk tugged at her lips as they prepared offerings for Elune. It was getting close to celebration time for the Temple and the novices were helping the senior priestesses set up for the occasion. A feast was being prepared in honor of the Night Warrior and there would be dances held in the Temple Gardens. Landrelia couldn’t help but get a bit infected with the festive spirit that infused the Temple.

Weapons training would begin the next day, or so rumor went. Numerous other girls looked a bit afraid at the fact that they would have to learn how to use a sword, let alone a large stick with a pointy end. Kyena seemed ready to rip her lips apart from how often she smiled. The ones that were saying it was soon because of the upcoming celebration for the Night Warrior. Others were saying that it wasn’t for a little while longer because of the fact that they had to prepare for their own celebrations and feasts.

Landrelia bought into neither story, instead throwing herself into whatever task they gave her at the time. Whenever she had a bit of free time she was meditating or giving prayers in front of the statue of Elune in the center of the Temple.

Landrelia was more excited for a different kind of change. Kyena had noted once or twice that she didn’t look so thin anymore; her soft baby-fat cheeks were starting to thin out a bit, become a bit more angular. Her tiny arms had started getting just a bit of muscle from all of the work that she did for the other priestesses, trimming up some of the flower beds, helping the cook with the gardening. She’d grown a few inches, though it was very slight, she could still tell the difference in the way her robes fit when she’d put them on. They fit a bit more to her chest and rump and the hem had risen from  upper calf to just below her knee, where many of the other girls’ skirts rested.

“LANDRELIA!” Kyena roared in her ear, tugging it so the sound would amplify. “FOR THE LOVE OF ELUNE, QUIT DAYDREAMING!”

The girl nearly jumped from her skin, tearing her eyes from where they stared off into nothing. “What in Elune’s name!?” She gave Kyena a hard look, pulling her ear from her grasp. “A simple shake would have been enough, Kyena.” Her teeth had ground together and she had to fight to keep her voice level.

“I tried that, Princess. You’ve been standing there for a few minutes.” She grabbed Lan’s hand, leading her towards the courtyard next to the Temple gardens. “All the novices have been called to the courtyard. Something’s going on.”

Lan’s brows knitted together as she pulled her hand from Kyena’s so they could walk side by side. They exited the archway to the yard and as they got closer they could hear the nervous milling of young girls as they tried to figure out what exactly was going on. It was early evening and class didn’t usually start until at least midnight, after a small lunchtime prayer and ritual for the senior priestesses. A few of the most senior priestesses stood in front of long covered tables with odd looking shapes beneath the cloth coverings. They were dressed in what appeared to Lan and the rest as full battle dress, leather covered with thin layers of metal, obviously more for mobility than a heavy front line armor. A pile of cloth vests sat in a bin near the farthest table, for what purpose, Lan couldn’t figure out.

“What do you suppose this is for, Kyena?” Lan whispered to the taller of the pair. Kyena had grown in her own ways too, her already enviable figure showing through as time went on. With that, her height had grown as well, and she was near seven foot already.

Her lips were pulled into her signature grin and her pearl colored eyes danced about the space. “Oh, my dear cousin, this is what I’ve been waiting for.” She murmured as she walked away from Lan, leaving her to gape after her retreating form. Kyena spoke with one of the seniors animatedly.

A slightly familiar figure made its way over to where Lan stood and she looked as equally as confused as Lan did. “Do you have any idea of what’s happening, Sister?” She asked, lofting a dark blue brow. Lan couldn’t quite place her face with a name, though she seemed too familiar not to.

“I have no clue, Sister.” She turned towards the other. “I’m Landrelia.”

“Tyrande.” They both exchanged a short bow. “Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Landrelia. We were roommates on that first night.” Tyrande gave her a gentle smile.

Lan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the call of the High Priestess. “Sisters! Gather around, gather around!” She cast a look about the group of girls, her silver orbs not lingering long on one figure. “As you all have gathered, there is a celebration in honor of our most esteemed incarnation of the Mother Moon, the Night Warrior. For the occasion, Myself and the other senior priestesses have decided that a bit of weapons training was in order for the occasion. Tonight, we shall start with swordsmanship along with dexterity.” She swept her gaze once more around the courtyard, finding Lan and giving her a short nod. “All of our training will lead up to a display of your skills to the people of Suramar during the festivities.” Her solemn face broke into a gentle sort of smile as she beheld the awestruck faces of the girls. “I trust that you all will do well.” With that, she waved a hand and the senior priestesses pulled the cloths from the tables laden with training weapons. They appeared to be weighted cylinders, almost like maces.  

The girls were asked to line up and were then paired off by a senior. Luckily enough, they paired Lan with Kyena, who had already been given whatever the object was. Lan was soon given one as well.

“You ready, my friend?” Kyena asked with a gleeful smile. She could barely contain herself that she had a weapon in her hand, no matter if it wasn’t the sword she had pictured earlier, forgetting herself amongst the crowd and giving it a practice swing.

Landrelia gave her a smack with the handle of the training mace, getting Kyena’s attention. “Not here, for Elune’s sake! You might hit somebody or get the other priestesses angry!” She snarled at Kyena, who gave her an impish grin. _By Elune, this girl is impossible._

“Alright, girls. For a basic safety lesson, these are hauk drills. They aren’t maces like many of you are thinking, but they do have a significant punch behind them if enough force is used. Lets keep the swings light and try to get the motions down instead of throwing out our arms.” The elder girl turned her gaze to Kyena, who shrank a bit under the harsh look. The other girls looked awkward with their weapons while a scattered few held them with a bit of confidence. “Marinda will show you a few basic moves, keep to them while you’re practicing. We’ll be introducing more moves as your skill with these moves increases.” The woman nodded to Marinda, who grabbed up one of the heavy maces with ease, swinging it easily through the air over and under and sideways. After a moment, the other gave her a signal for her to stop, motioning for the girls to begin their training.

Many of the girls stared at their partner awkwardly, unsure of how to begin. Kyena gave them all a huff and a toss of her dark hair, swinging the hauk with the arms of someone much more skilled than she initially let on. Lan soon followed suit due to Kyena’s goading. “Come one, Princess! You’ve got to get those skinny little arms of yours a bit more muscular than that!”

She swung it angrily, keeping close the the moves as she drilled them into her head. The whole group was moving nearly in unison, as if they had been practicing for years together, though many were slow and often their moves were rushed or forgotten.

They continued with their training for a good hour until the girls’ arms had gone limp and sweat ran from their faces. Many of the seniors had smiles on their faces as they ushered the tired girls to the dining hall for a good meal and a light class afterwards.

The novices were excited for this new chapter in their training, even though they were tired beyond belief many of them fought their exhaustion and chatted with each other and came up with plans to improve their performances then next time they trained. Lan and Kyena leaned against each other as they ate, neither speaking much, though Lan could feel the happiness radiate from her friend. No matter how tired Lan was, this was better than her life before.


	4. Celebrations (Part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for the bit of a break I took. Will also be a two parter because...reasons? Enjoy! :D

The time had come for the feast in honor of the Night Warrior. Attractions were being set up in Suramar’s center, vendors starting putting out festival items. An excited hum coursed through the area surrounding Suramar. Landrelia had been writing to her family sporadically throughout the time she spent at the Temple, as her training had kept her from talking much with them, especially her mother.

"You're sure that you're not going to stare off into space again, princess?" Kyena joked as she nudged Lan's shoulder. She set a box of supplies down, brushing at her tunic. Her hair was loose today and it framed her sharp face, though it softened her a bit. Kyena must’ve caught her staring off into space again because she gave Lan a look. “Come along now Princess, we’ve been needing to finish putting up these pieces for a while and I’m going to need you to stand there and look pretty while I do all the work.” She turned and dashed up a ladder that she had left there earlier and shimmied up to the top, dragging along a shimmering streamer behind her. It wafted in the air, sparkling as if encrusted with precious gems. She had it tacked to its spot in the ceiling in less time than it took her to get up the ladder and slid down the length of it, her leather sandals scraping against the smooth wood.

The other end of the streamer was thrown at Lan and made her let out an ‘oof’ noise. She arched a brow at Kyena, her arms full of the surprisingly heavy fabric. “What do you want me to do with this, Kyena?” She asked, the point going straight over her head.

Kyena smacked a palm to her forehead, letting out a groan. “By the Goddess, Landrelia, you’d be long dead if life wasn’t so easy.” She pointed to the ladder as she drug it over to where the next tack was for the streamer. “I want you to actually do something and run up the ladder and put up the streamer.” She shoved Lan over to the base of the ladder.

Grudgingly, Lan did as she was told. She didn’t do it quite as gracefully as Kyena made it look but her got the fabric through the tack securely enough so that it wouldn’t come crashing down on some passerby. She slowly descended from the ladder to a smirking Kyena. “Thought you could do it, Princess. Lets get lunch and start working more on the drills. Rumor has it that they’re going to be moving on to training swords soon enough, then possibly spears and staves.” She gave Lan a sidelong look. “Though it is just rumor and you know how much these girls love their gossip.” She held out her elbow for Lan to loop her arm through, much like they always did, and walked off towards the dining hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They practiced until they were tired and sweat dripped from them like buckets, but they still continued on, testing their fatigue levels and hopefully boosting them from their work. Lan could hardly match even Kyena’s weakened power and the ache in her muscles almost made her cry out in pain. They flared with fire with each repeated step of the drill but she made sure that she still met Kyena’s pace with a fervor that was burning through her. In rhythm they swung, perfectly in tune with each swing of their arms. Kyena even moved while she repeated the steps of the drill though her stride was far from her usual overly confident one.

“I do not understand why you two train so hard with weapons. There is always going to be peace for our kind. The Moon Guard and Azshara’s soldiers have made sure of that, friends.” Tyrande said, cutting through the silence that had hung over the girls were fully immersed in their drills. They nearly jumped from their skins, spinning in place, even though their muscles screamed in the process; and beheld the other priestess. She gave them an uneasy smile as she stood from her perch on a stone bench.

“Hail, Sister Tyrande.” Lan said, giving her a short bow. She eyed Kyena, who stood taut next to her. She looked surprisingly angry. This was the first time that she had really seen the girl angry.

“Tyrande?” Kyena asked, not without venom coloring her tone. “The next time you decide to sneak up and say idiotic things I’ll be making you sit here for hours with the drills. It might do you some good to learn how to fight instead of relying on something as flimsy as peace.” She gave the other girl one of the most terrifying looks Lan had even seen, one that made her shrink back even though she wasn’t the one on the receiving end.

Tyrande ducked her head and turned, scurrying off towards the central chamber of the Temple. Lan grabbed at Kyena’s arm, twisting her back towards her. The fury hadn’t left her eyes and she gave Lan a look full of anger. She ripped her arm from Lan’s feeble grasp, tossing aside the hauk with an angry growl and jogging off towards the woods, disappearing in the thick foliage. “Kyena! Come back! KYENA!” Lan bellowed, a bit surprised at her volume.

“Screw off, Princess!” Kyena called over her shoulder, her loud footfalls just barely audible to Lan’s ears.

And so Lan let her run off her anger, vowing to give her a good talking to when she returned.

~~~~~~

 _By the light of the Moon, I hate that girl sometimes._ Kyena snarled as she rushed past fallen limbs and rocks scattered throughout the woods. She vaulted the ones that were in her way and skirted a few. She couldn’t run all of her rage off. Her legs were still screaming from her training and she nearly collapsed a few times as she ran, her legs as wobbly as a newborn saber’s. She finally stopped and sat on a rock near a stream, staring into the slowly moving surface.

A branch snapped behind her, causing the girl to jump up, scrabbling around her person for a weapon that she did not yet carry. Silently, she cursed at herself for being so idiotic as to not bring along at least something to defend herself with. She watched the forest as it seemed to come alive around her. Blooms popped all around her, the grass grew three times in length and the breeze seemed to have picked up considerably. The trees grew in awareness, Kyena could feel the shift in the air. Soon, a horned figure came into view. Its visage was nearly elven, much like her own but he stood much taller than she. He seemed to fill the space in from of her, his hooved legs clicked gently over the woodier bits of ground. The bottom half of him was strange; it looked like he was half stag. A man followed him, this time someone of her own kind. He was stunning. The male appeared to be not much older than Kyena was, his beard had hardly grown in but there was a worldliness to him that drew Kyena in. From her hiding spot behind the rock she was able to observe the conversation between the strangers.

“Look, my student! Behold the powers that you can have if you ask kindly enough! Force is not always a necessary thing.” The taller said, his voice deep and booming. The other was slowly nodding and gave a small smile to all that had happened around him. After a moment, the flora receded to its original state, laying in a half slumber.

“I thank you, Shan’do, for showing me this. It was nice to see all your teachings put to work.” His voice was a soft as new grass but not without a masculine ruggedness to it. He looked around uneasily. “Shan’do, do you feel another around here?” The other gave him a smile.

“I do, my student. But it is not one that I worry harming my friends. This individual came here to find some peace, as I sense a restlessness to it. Let us leave-”

“Wait!” She shouted, vaulting over to rock. She found that she stood right in front of the male, eye to eye with him in fact. She could feel her face heating up as she backed away a bit. “I mean to say, if you would wait a moment, sirs, I would’ve made my presence known.” They both looked at her strangely. “My name in Kyena Stormbow, Novice-Priestess.” She bowed to each in turn.

The half- stag nodded to her. “I am Cenarius. Lord of the Forests of this world.” Kyena felt her eyes go wide as she gaped up at the Forest Lord. A demigod! Right in front of me! I thought he was just a myth that parents told their children to get the to sleep at night. The Forest Lord motioned towards the male, giving him a hard nudge. “And this is Sheodraen, a student of mine. Excuse him. I believe he’s forgotten his manners.” He smiled underneath his beard, the same color as the tree’s foliage above him.

Sheodraen stammered as he spoke, causing Kyena to laugh just a slight bit. Thankfully, her previous embarrassment had fled her cheeks and she was able to speak normally to the male. “It’s a pleasure to have been able to stumble into you, Lady Kyena. I apologize if we had given you a fright at our sudden arrival.” Now it was his turn to blush a bit.

“Don’t worry too much about it. I needed a bit of fright to get rid of my agitation.” She bowed once more to them, keeping an eye on Cenarius. “I should be returning to the Temple. They must be worried about me.” She spun on her heel and started walking off towards the direction she had come from.

“Retracing your steps will be awfully hard, I’m afraid.” Cenarius rumbled as he sauntered over to her. “Allow myself and my student to accompany you out of the woods, child.” He finally stood next to her, dwarfing Kyena considerably. All Kyena could do was gape up at him, from the wide antlers that sprouted from his head to the woodier bits of his person. Butterflies flitted about his head, landing here and there. Cenarius smiled down at the girl and patted her head gently before taking the lead, Sheodraen and Kyena following closely behind.

~~~~~~

Lan sat dejectedly on the stone bench as she stared off into the entrance of the woods, willing Kyena to make an appearance again. Some time had already passed and she grew worried that something had happened to her out there.

“Hail, Sister Landrelia! I have returned!” Kyena’s harsh voice called long before she caught sight of that deep plum hair. “Do not fret, Princess. I’m perfectly fine.” Kyena finally came into view, a wide smile on her lips.

“For the love of Elune, Kyena! Are you the biggest fool on this planet?” She jogged up to meet her, standing in her face. “You could have been seriously hurt running about like an idiot in the woods!”

Kyena waved a hand at her. “Oh, Princess! How nice to know someone cares for my safety!” She noticed Lan’s pained expression and softened her joking voice. “I was well cared for, sister, in hardly any danger at all.” Kyena blinked rapidly, grabbing Lan’s shoulders. “Sister, I’ve seen Cenarius! He’s real!”

Lan gaped at her, knocking Kyena’s hands from her shoulders and tossing her head. “Preposterous! He’s nothing but a myth, a legend, that people tell their children at the break of day to get them to sleep!” Lan claimed, stalking up the path with Kyena in tow.

“No, Lanny, he was real!” She jerked Lan to a stop, pearl colored eyes staring down into silver ones. “He was real and he led me back here. I met one of his students as well, my friend!” She looked a bit wild as she spoke.

The other girl shook her head at her friend. “I don’t believe you.” She murmured, which made Kyena drop her hands.

“Have some faith, Landrelia.” Kyena said softly. Lan shook her head again.

“This is a bit hard to believe, Kyena.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Why were you so hateful to Sister Tyrande? She did nothing other than express her own opinion.”

Kyena narrowed her eyes. “Sister Tyrande thinks she is better than the rest of us. The High Priestess’ little pet.” She snarled, making Lan swallow loudly. “She claims that she feels a special connection with the Goddess and it sickens me.” Kyena ran a hand through her disheveled hair. “Running about with those Stormrage brothers is just asking for trouble.” She added, crossing her own arms over her chest.

“You seem to know much about Tyrande, Kyena.” She eyed her closely, trying to figure why the anger she felt for the girl was so deep.

“She came to this Temple no different than one of us. She was humble but not without a spark in her. As she aged, she grew close with Dejahna, who must’ve raised her to feel such ways about herself. Now she parades about without worrying about the consequences, thinking she knows what’s best for us.” She pursed her lips, staring down at Lan.

She shut her mouth for a moment and instead of speaking she merely nodded. Lan turned on her heel, this time she was the one who held out her elbow for Kyena to take and luckily the other girl did. They walked in silence for a few moments. “Kyena...it would do you well to get over this...jealousy you feel towards Tyrande.”

She felt Kyena stiffen next to her, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her upper arm. “I do **not** feel jealousy towards that girl. All I feel is anger. I hate people thinking they can boss me around.” She gnashed her teeth together as she fell in a moody silence next to Landrelia.

They walked the rest of the way into the Temple in silence.

 


	5. Celebrations (Part Two)

Kyena’s sour mood still hadn’t lifted by the time the festival began. The High Priestess gave all the girls the night off from their studies to go out and have fun in the streets of Suramar, though she reminded them to stay safe and keep together if they felt the need to explore the city further.

So far, she’d seen many of her fellow priestesses running about, even a few of the senior ones ran about with giddy smiles on their faces. Lan and Kyena passed stalls upon stalls filled with various toys for younger people, along with odds and ends for adults to celebrate the Night Warrior. Toy soldiers, sabers and swords clacked and fought in the sidewalks; groups of children reenacted battles that had happened thousands of years ago. Lan couldn’t help but smile as she passed their excited faces.

“This is amazing, sister!” Lan bubbled. Kyena gave her a half-hearted grunt, still following along faithfully. She stopped suddenly. “What is it?” she asked as she cast a glance to where Kyena stared.

“Its Tyrande. She’s with Malfurion and Illidan.” She narrowed her eyes and shook her head once. “Those boys are more trouble than they are worth. I understand that they’ve been friends since they were children but it's a bit much.” She let out a sigh. “Forget them. We’ve got some fun to be had, eh?” Lan could feel her spirits lift and she started walking a bit lighter. They strolled along a few avenues, watching displays and other attractions.

Lan and Kyena had stopped to get a little snack to eat while they walked and settled for some skewers of grilled meat. They found an empty bench and munched quietly together for a while before a stranger approached them. He was obviously older than the girls, but not by too much. Long purple hair flowed from his head, tied back into a tail, his beard neatly trimmed. His eyes kept flicking to Landrelia. “My name’s Fanarol. Fanarol Silverblade.” He said as he slid in the space next to Landrelia. “By the look of things you two are novices of the temple.” His lips were pulled into a smile that made Lan feel uneasy and his eyes never left her face. It felt as if the male was undressing her with his eyes.

Kyena could feel Lan shift uncomfortably and drew her closer to her body, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “She’s not interested. Move along.” She said venomously. He gave them a surprised look and stood up suddenly, stalking away from the pair.

“That was a bit odd if I may say so myself.” Another male said. Kyena let out a sigh and jerked her head up, seeing Sheodraen standing with a male about his age. Lan lifted her head as well, her eyes falling to the other male. He gave her a suave smile and bowed deeply to her. “Jaleth Seawhisper, Milady Priestesses. It looked like that man was giving you girls trouble and Draen said that he recognized you, Milady.” He motioned towards Kyena, who blushed a bit.

“Oh, uh, hi.” Lan stammered, brushing her slightly greasy fingers on her legs before she stood and bowed in return. “Landrelia Moonblade. Novice Priestess Landrelia Moonblade. And this is Novice Priestess Kyena Stormbow.” She said, nudging Kyena so she would stand and bow to them. She obliged, giving them a bow. The one Jaleth called Draen gave Kyena an odd look. He appeared unable to hide his smile as they looked at each other.

It was Draen that spoke up first after a stretch of silence between the kids. “There’s going to be some fireworks soon, at the city center. We could all go and maybe you wouldn’t have to worry about that odd one.” He said, giving Lan a soft smile for a split second before he turned his gaze back to Kyena. The girls nodded and followed the boys as they wound their way through the crowd, going closer and closer to the city’s heart.

The center was a wide unpaved and wildly unkempt area, almost as large as the temple grounds. It wasn’t so much unkempt as it was full of lush grass and trees which provided shade should anyone have to venture outside during the day. It was in the shape of a large circle and no trees sat in the very center where a few people were standing. Next to them laid the fireworks in their hinge lidded pots, their fuses trailed like snakes out of the bottom of them. Lan hadn’t the slightest clue how exactly they worked and this would be the first time she got to see them up close.

The four of them sat in the cushy grass, Draen next to Kyena on the far side, Lan next to Kyena and Jaleth beside Lan. A few moments later the show began, the bright pops of color standing out among the full moon and the stars as they twinkled high above their heads. The crowds oohed and aahed as the fireworks burst, and the children found themselves leaning against each other as they show went on.

Draen placed a hand over Kyena’s haltingly, testing to see what she would do. She turned her head to give him a smirk and tucked herself under his arm, wrapping one around his slender waist. He let out a laugh and settled his arms around her shoulder and looked back up at the sky, a smile playing on his lips.

Jaleth gave her a wink and scooted a bit closer to her but didn’t move one more muscle after that. She knit her brows together, eyeing him. “Why’d you...do that?” She whispered softly.

He looked down at her, his dark sapphire hair falling about his face. “Because I want you to be comfortable, Landrelia.” He whispered, turning back to look up at a particularly dark green firework, almost the color of pine. “Ah, such a deep green, my favorite color.” Jaleth looked back down at her with a wink and reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She couldn’t help but blush deeply, turning nearly as dark as the night. They all watched the rest of the show in silence, with the widest smiles on all of their faces.

 


	6. A Significant Birthday

Years had passed and thankfully, Landrelia had grown stronger from her training with the hauks. The novices went from their low station to become junior priestesses in this time, learning more about fighting styles. They’d finally show major skill with blades and bow, Kyena was one of the top ones in that class. Kyena and Lan still trained together, but now they had their family blades with them, given as gifts when they were both promoted once more. Jaleth had helped them create special sheaths for them, along with the belts and harnesses to attach to themselves.

Lan took to running whenever she had a free moment to build up endurance, whether it was alone or with Kyena. The other girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, tall and strong of arm, her purple hair was still in its loose braid, almost as an afterthought. She was prone to smiling and had taken a shine to Landrelia, Kyena’s influence had done much to get her out of her shy shell, though much of it remained. They’d grown together in many ways than one and it was nearly their two thousandth birthday. Though they’d been born months apart, they still shared the same birth year, which meant that they would be getting their tattoos soon in honor of their coming into adulthood.

They walked, with arms linked, about a mile into the woods outside of the temple. They had a meeting with Jaleth and Sheodraen; oftentimes meeting at the spot where Kyena had ran into Draen two thousand years earlier. Speaking of Draen, he’d been growing stronger with his training as a druid, working closely with Cenarius and his other students, namely one of the Stormrage twins, Malfurion. Much to Kyena’s dislike, however, she was willing to overlook that part of his chosen path in order to get herself closer to the fledgling druid. Lan noticed a change coming over her friend, one that made her just a bit softer and kinder. She grew more considerate of what she said, though nobody could truly tame that wild saber.

Jaleth often accompanied Draen to their spot, much to Lan’s happiness. They just sat together and talked until the girls had to leave for training or some other reason. Lan learned that Jaleth was apprenticing himself to a smith and knew Draen from childhood. They were born in Suramar and were basically raised together. Closer than brothers, those two were. Draen was the less talkative of the two but he had a soft spot for Kyena.

“You’re daydreaming again, Princess.” Kyena noted as she gave her a gentle nudge in the ribs.

Lan gave her a harsh look. “I’ve just been thinking about everything that happened over these past few years. Its all a bit…” She trailed off.

“Wonderful?” Kyena cooed, trying to imitate Lan’s soft voice. It earned a glare from Lan, making Kyena snicker as they rounded the bend to the spot. “You remember all those years ago when I asked you about why your father never let you do anything related to the Goddess?”  
Lan stiffened a bit, growing uneasy. “Why do you ask now?” She drawled. So far, she’d been able to dodge questions about her family. Now, she feared, her lucky streak was running out.

Kyena shrugged. “I would have thought your father would try to remove you from the Temple by now. I mean, it has been two thousand years.” She pursed her lips slightly.

Lan swallowed nervously and her heart fluttered in her ribcage like a wild animal. “I am unsure. Min’da said that he moved with my brothers to Zin’Azshari not too long ago. He gave up trying to convince my mother to retrieve me and moved on to my brothers, I would assume.” She shut her mouth, fearing she had said too much.

Kyena merely smiled down at Lan and pat her with her free hand. They finally made their way to their spot and Kyena unlooped her arm from Lan’s; charging through the spot to where Draen was seated and tackling him in a hug. He let out a muffled grunt, Kyena’s arms laced firmly about his neck. It made Lan let out a bark of laughter and she hardly noticed Jaleth drop near silently behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she let out a squeak, her training unfortunately kicking in. She spun in place and grabbed his hand, ready to twist it into a submission hold.

Jaleth gave her a snicker and his signature wink. “Its alright, Lanny, I just thought I’d give you a scare.” She felt her cheeks darken at her intimate nickname he had for her. He smiled and went over to tug Kyena from Draen, setting her on the stone that they all sat on. Draen gave Jaleth a soft thanks and sat himself next to Kyena.

“Don’t scare the Princess, Jaleth. She doesn’t particularly like that.” Kyena let out a snicker of laughter as she linked her arms with Draen’s. A light blush colored both of their faces.

Jaleth gave her an odd sort of look as he smiled at her. “I don’t believe I could possibly wish to bring any harm to this woman.” He said softly. Lan’s already flushed face darkened more. How, she had no idea. Kyena pursed her lips and gave Jaleth a once over, narrowing her eyes.

A distant horn blew from the direction of the temple. Kyena and Lan knew that sound. They had been told earlier that day that a horn would sound for all the young girls coming of age to report to the temple to receive their facial markings. The girls stood slowly as anxiety flooded through them suddenly. Their brows knit together and worry creased their eyes. Jaleth was the first one to break the silence. “You both should be moving along, right?” His eyes flicked back and forth between Kyena and Lan, stopping most on Lan.

Kyena nodded and grabbed Lan’s hand, giving the boys a small wave and a goodbye. The girls wouldn’t truly be girls anymore. They would considered adults at this new chapter in their lives. This was the day that they would be fully inducted into the Sisterhood.

And they met it with apprehensive eyes.

~~~~~~

On the walk back to the temple, they walked slowly, almost painstakingly so. Neither girl wished to break the peaceful silence before they would be reduced to tight balls of muscle as they had their heads held tightly by the other priestesses. It was a tradition that they girls’ mothers would come to the temple and ink the tattoos themselves, designing their marks with the girls help to make them stand out. They would reflect the girls personality.

A twig snapped next to Kyena, making Lan twist her head over to that side. Kyena skidded to a halt next to Lan, nearly making her fall to the ground. Lan was about to reprimand her for stopping like that when she saw the wide-eyed frightened stare that Kyena had. Lan turned her head where Kyena was staring and saw a large bear, just sitting there staring down Kyena.

It made a move towards Kyena and rose on its hind legs. When it stepped out into the light, they could see that it was colored much like the special sabers that Lan’s family often produced, though suspiciously it was after Landrelia was born. It was a silvery white and its coat shone like the full moon. Its eyes were a solid purple as it made its way over to where Lan stood dumbfounded.

The bear brought its massive claws towards Kyena’s unmarked face and gently raked them down, hardly drawing even a bead of blood from that flawless face. Kyena looked nearly ready to collapse as she stared up at that bear on its hind legs. It grunted once towards Kyena and wandered back off into the woods where it had appeared. Lan grabbed Kyena’s face, inspecting the light lines that the bear had left behind on her skin. They spanned the length of her face, from just above her brows down to her jawline, the middle one the longest of them all.

“By the Goddess, Kyena, I thought that bear was going to be the end of us both!” Lan shrieked.

She merely shook her head at Landrelia. Her voice was soft as she spoke, still staring off into the woods where it had disappeared. “I believe I know what I want for my markings, sister.”

~~~~~~

They made it to the eating hall, cleared of all of the long tables and benches that usually filled the space, instead it was furnished with five separate stations for the marking, different colored inks sat in small pots on the table next to where the girls would be seated. The comb-like tattooing tool sat in clean water, ready to be used.

“Alor’el! My child, there you are!” Aharia called, moving from behind a station that she had taken over. “Are you ready for this, Alor’el?” She said as she captured Lan in a tight hug. She pulled Lan out of it after a moment and studied her. “Ah, the same height already, Alor’el. Where does the time go so quickly?” She flicked her eyes over to Kyena and sucked in a breath. “You must be Ay’hrae’s and Illidren’s daughter. By the Moon, you look just like your father.” She smiled at Kyena, who only nodded. “Your mother couldn’t make it and sent me word to do your tattoos for her.” She patted her on the shoulder and lead both girls over to her station.

Over a dozen mothers must have been there, along with all the other senior priestesses who had already been marked. They were there to hold the skin taut and help keep the girl still while she was worked on. Both girls swallowed nervously and stood next to the chair that would become their center of pain for the next few hours while they worked.

“I know that neither of you girls wish to be the first one to go. I was never one for even this honor.” She gestured to her bare face. “I wish that I could have turned back time and accepted the offer. But that’s a story for another time.” She looked between the two of them with a sympathetic smile.

Kyena was the first one to step forward, even if it was the tiniest step imaginable. “Milady Moonblade, I would like to go first, if you wouldn’t mind.” She said quietly, her usually harsh voice soft and...more melodic than usual. Lan could feel the apprehension rolling off Kyena in waves as Aharia gave her a pat on the shoulder and directed her to sit herself on the chair. Two girls came over to help Aharia with her tattooing.

“What is it that you would like me to do for you, Kyena?” She asked with one brow lofted.

Kyena coughed and blinked up at Aharia. “I was thinking something like bears claws going down my face. Three bear claws to be exact.” Her brows knit closer and closer together as she spoke, realizing that she’d have to sit there through all of that. Already they could hear the low moans of girls as they started their marks, accompanied by a few sniffles here and there.

Aharia pursed her lips. “Hmm, what color shall we do for you...I wonder.” She dipped her pinky finger in a bit of the red pigment and dabbed it on Kyena’s face. Her brows narrowed and she wiped her finger clean on a towel and dipped it in a pot of purple ink. She mixed it with the red and created a color that stood out on Kyena’s slightly darker skin. Aharia’s lips pulled into smile, exposing her canines. “There. That is the color for you, little one.” She said as she pulled out a mirror. The little smudge of ink that Kyena could see made her smile widely, almost as if she could already see the design that Aharia had made. So, Kyena nodded and Aharia wiped down Kyena’s face and mixed up a fair amount of the ink together so she’d have enough to complete the design. After that was done, she made sure that the comb-like needle was sharp and had no bends in the teeth.

Kyena flitted her eyes between the needle and Lan, her eyes wide with fear. Kyena, who wasn’t afraid of anything; Kyena, who would shoot the Mother Moon from the sky if she could, was murmuring Lan’s name under her breath quietly. One of the attendants held Kyena’s head still and part of her skin taut as the other held the lower half of her face, letting Aharia draw rough lines on Kyena’s face. They went right over where the bear had left its ‘mark’ and thickened those lines by an inch or two so they would stand out.

The seconds leaked from the hourglass too swiftly for Kyena’s liking. Soon enough, she felt the sting of the needle as it pierced the flesh above her brow. The rhythmic tapping of the stick against the needle wasn’t enough for Kyena to get lost in it. It dragged across her skin, letting out little beads of blood as it passed. This was just one of many, she knew, and just the outline. _Oh, by the Night Warrior’s blade, let me pass out from this._ She shouted in her mind, fighting to keep her composure in front of Lan. It dragged from her upper forehead down across her right eye, though it hardly would leave any ink there until later. The skin was too wrinkled as she blinked for them to make any hard sort of lines, so they would just fill it it with some ink later.

After a while the skin numbed out some. She could still feel it, no matter how long they would take. She felt as if she would feel it long after she finished.

One side was fully lined, it was on to the next and with it, a fresh kind of pain. It stung all over again and Lan was forced to watch her friend. Tears rolled from both girls eyes for very different reasons.

“I’m going to give you a bit of a break, Kyena. Go get something in your system and come back. But, for the love of Elune, do **not** touch your face at all.” Aharia said as she dipped the needle in water to clean off the excess ink. She motioned for Lan to come and sit down, Lan obliging grudgingly.

“I-I’m not quite sure...what I want, Min’da.” Lan stammered. She could feel her heart ready to burst from its cage in her chest.

Her mother cupped her face. “Do not worry, my little Alor’el.” Aharia let out a soft sigh as she released Lan’s face. “There is a tradition in women of your father’s family, Landrelia. They get blades as their decoration and this stretches back to the very first Moonblade. The original. Do you wish to carry on the tradition?” She asked as she crossed her arms gently over her chest.

Lan couldn’t help but widen her eyes in wonder at this newfound information. _Something that would represent me and my heritage. I’d be a fool not to accept. Perhaps whoever this ancestor was, they will give me some of their strength._ Lan nodded once. “Of course.” She stated, a small smile playing on her lips.

Aharia grinned and marked down the shape rather quickly, dipping her needle in the green colored inkpot. She positioned herself over Lan and the attendants held Lan down. She brought the first tap down into Lan’s skin.

The world turned black for Landrelia almost immediately.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Landrelia woke up with a start. She realized that she was in her room in the temple. She started to push herself from the bed and was met with some resistance.

“Hold on there, Princess.” Kyena murmured. “Your mother hardly even started your markings and you were out cold.” She helped her into a sitting position and pushed some pillows behind her back so Lan could be upright.

Lan brought a hand up to her face and winced. Her face felt swollen and hot when she touched it, almost hypersensitive. “By Elune.” She flicked her eyes over to Kyena’s face, taking in her fully done marks. Lan couldn’t help but gasp when she saw how completely Kyena had changed. The thick deep maroon bear claws adorned her face. Inside of them was elegant swirls and dots, much different than Landrelia thought they would look like. Aharia had done an excellent job in matching Kyena’s marks to her personality. _By the Mother Moon, she looks beautiful and dignified._

“So, how does it look, Princess?” She asked, tugging her lips into a smirk. Her eyes were slightly swollen shut, making it look like Kyena was narrowing her eyes at her.

Lan gave her a small smile. “It looks amazing, Kyena.” She pointed to her desk’s drawers. “There should be a small mirror in there. Min’da gave it to me before I left for the Temple.”

Kyena searched through her drawers for a moment before she was able to produce the silver mirror, handing it over to Landrelia. She gave as good a once over as she could with her swollen eyes. Elegant emerald green blades curved their way down her face, seemingly solid in color but under further inspection there was small little swirls and loops to fill them in. Her fingertip lightly smoothed over the surface, bringing a bit of relief to the inflamed skin. “There was something your mother gave us to put on them to get them healing faster. She told me she mixed it herself.” Kyena gave her a pat on the top of her head, rumpling her hair slightly. “Your mother is a nice woman. I like her.” She added, producing a small pot of goopy paste. They helped each other get it on their marks, sighing with relief as the paste cooled their skin.

“Can’t say I disagree, sister.” Lan said with a smile as she hoisted herself out of her bed. She suddenly felt a wrongness in the air; a thick heavy magical influx made her hair stand on end. She cast her eyes over to Kyena, who sat next to her seemingly oblivious. “Did you feel that, Kyena?”

She gave her a confused look. “Feel what?” Kyena’s ears pricked up suddenly and her gaze turned towards the direction of the Well, which laid thousands of miles away. “Whatever that is, it doesn’t feel right.” She said, moving over to the small window to peer out at the streets.

“Is anything going on out there?” Landrelia asked, joining Kyena at the window.

“Not that I can see, sister.” Her voice was tighter than normal as she tore herself away from the space and strode over to the chest where they kept their weapons. She picked up Landrelia’s blade, a dagger that was nearly as long as her forearm, the blade glowed with a silvery-blue fire whenever she came into contact with the darkly colored dagger. Lan had named it Ellemayne, or ‘Reaver’, and it was supposed to do a good job of that. It was made as a pair to Kyena’s family blade long ago. One was given to Ay’hrae, which was Kyena’s mother; and one was given to Nilan, Landrelia’s father.

Kyena pulled out her silvery blue blade, humming with an enchantment that even Lan couldn’t figure what it was. It was a broadsword, though it hardly weighed more than the dagger. Kyena had named it Jai’alator, after a legend for the noble blade of Elune. She strapped the scabbard to her back, checking the blade over for any marks or dings in it before she sheathed it.

Ellemayne was tossed at Landrelia, still in its leather scabbard. Lan was able to catch it one handed, earning a smirk from Kyena. “Good work, Princess. I suggest keeping that on you from now on. I don’t like the feeling of whatever...this..is” She said, gesturing outside the window. Lan gave her a quick nod and tied her belt about her waist, making sure that the hilt was in easy reach. _Whatever is making her nervous enough for us to get our weapons...it has to be bad_.

Tyrande burst into their room. “Did you feel that?” She said, glancing between the two of them.

Kyena tried to cover her flicker of anger. “Oh, no, Blessed of Elune! You’re the only special one who has senses!” She snipped as she tossed herself down on the bed next to where Lan stood, giving Tyrande a harsh glare.

The girl gave an exasperated huff and turned her attention to Lan. She gave her a small smile. “Nice markings, Sister Landrelia.” Tyrande cleared her throat. “Do you have any inkling of what might have happened?”

Landrelia narrowed her eyes at Tyrande. “No clue, Sister Tyrande. Speak with the High Priestess, she might have a better understanding of what had happened.” She kept her voice level as she spoke, trying not to sound too cool to the other priestess. Tyrande gave her a short nod and disappeared from their room.

“By Elune’s breath, that woman makes me want to rip my hair out.” Kyena stated as another head poked through their door.

“I will pretend that I did not hear that, Sister Kyena.” Came a slightly familiar voice. _Was she the one who tried to wake me on my first day here?_

Kyena snorted, standing up to pull open the door. “Hail, Sister Marinda. What brings you to us?” She arched a brow at the woman who bowed in return to her greeting

“Three men are standing at the gates asking for each of you. Said that they needed to speak with the both of you.” Marinda eyed Landrelia closely and inclined her head towards her. “Hail, Sister Landrelia.”

Lan obliged to smile, wondering why Draen and Jaleth would be asking for them. She also wondered just who that third person could possibly be as they made their way to the front of the temple.

~~~~~~

 _I will find her. I will make her **mine**._  He sat quietly up in the tree that sat outside their room, jumping down to get in front of the girls’..other friends so that they’d be forced to run into him. He grinned maliciously as he walked side by side with the unsuspecting girls, falling into the shadows once more.

~~~~~~

“Draen and Jaleth seem to be worried.” Lan noted as she nearly jogged with Kyena towards the front of the temple. The other gave her a soft grunt, lengthening her stride.

A soft whisper of leather had both stopping short, their ears straining to hear any other sign of whoever their visitor was.

“Hello girls.” Called an vile voice from behind them. Lan could almost see the leer that he was giving her back. She could feel the eyes undressing her again.

"What do you want?” Kyena questioned, her voice icy. She moved to stand in front of Lan a bit, her shoulder muscles taut. Lan could see Jai’alator gleaming on Kyena’s back.

“I was just dropping by to see how you were doing.” He gave Landrelia a malicious smile, leaning around Kyena’s shoulder. Fanarol eyed her closely and gave a low whistle. “My my, already have your marks. What a beauty you’ve become.”

Kyena snarled and pushed Lan further behind her, fingers flexing as she tried to contain her rage. Suddenly, her lips curled into a smile that made Lan’s blood run colder than before. Kyena issued the loudest screech that Landrelia had ever heard, making the guards come running.

“Sir! You are not supposed to be in here!” One called, her armor clanking as she skidded around the corner. Fanarol let out an animalistic snarl and sprinted past the guard, disappearing into the woods with hardly a trace.

“Priestesses, are you two alright?” The guard strode over to them, peering at them closely.

Kyena bowed deeply to the guard. “Better now, Deliha.”She let out a deep sigh, turning back to Landrelia. “That man is going to be a problem..Guard Deliha, can you make sure he never comes to the temple again? Spread word to the others as well.” The guard nodded and gave a short salute to Kyena, her right hand over her chest.

Kyena returned the salute and grabbed Landrelia by the arm, putting some distance between the forested side of the pathway and Lan.

“By Elune, girls, we heard a screech and thought the worst.” Draen came sprinting from around the corner, Jaleth following close after. Draen wrapped his arms around Kyena’s waist and hauled her up into a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “Thank the stars you’re alright.” He murmured, crushing Kyena closer to him.

Jaleth smiled down at Lan and brushed a hand gently across her face. “What happened?” He said quietly, cupping Lan’s face now.

Lan shook her head slightly. “Nothing that we should be worried about anymore.” He let out a huff and brought her in for a hug, tucking her head under his chin. He pressed his lips to her hair.

“Alright, alright. I’ll take that answer for now.” He said, his lips still pressed to her hair. She let out a contented sigh and brought her arms around his waist. “Anyways. We should discuss what we came here for.”

Draen waked over with Kyena tossed over his shoulder. She was making all sorts of muffled curses towards Draen, but his arms kept her from wriggling from his iron grip. “We should move somewhere more secluded, brother. I’ll speak with Cenarius and see if we can use some protected space.”

A few moments later they were traipsing through the woods towards the middle of the woods. Strange looking blooms sat in a wide circle and the air seemed to thrum with a old sort of magic.

“We should be well protected in here, friends.” Draen stated, plopping himself down in the center of the blooms. He motioned for the others to join him. “Just be careful where you step and they shouldn’t awaken.”

They tiptoed their way past the blooms, hardly daring to put down their whole foot. The group joined Draen where he sat on the thick grass. “As you all might have felt earlier, we’ve been cut off from the Well.” He seemed to be speaking with more confidence lately, which surprised Lan a bit. Draen flicked his eyes from those gathered. “I was able to walk the Emerald Dream with Malfurion, with my Shan’do’s guidance. We  wandered off towards the palace in Zin’Azshari and found that things are not what they seem. The Highborne are trying to open some sort of portal, for what reason, we weren’t wanting to stick around and figure out why.”

Jaleth let out a grunt. “For the love of Elune, we need to figure out what’s going on. I don’t like the fact that they’ve decided to cut off the general population from the Well.” He crossed his arms.

“Mhm, and what exactly are we expected to do?” Kyena gestured around to the group. “Lets see, we have a budding druid, a recruit for Black Rook Hold and two priestesses. That’s going to really make a difference, Draen.”

He narrowed his eyes at Kyena. “Its better than doing nothing at all, Kyena. Who knows what the Highborne are planning on doing with that portal.” He sighed. “We have to atleast try. Malfurion is going to try to get help. He thinks that they might be doing something against Azshara’s orders.

Lan cleared her throat. “There is something wrong that is going on in Zin’Azshari, that much is evident. But fighting with each other isn’t going to fix anything or help protect the other people. We have to work together on this, that much is obvious.” She turned to each. “What exactly is Malfurion is planning on doing?”

They launched into their conversation, trying to figure a way to learn what exactly the Highborne were doing, while demons made their way into their world thousands of miles away in the capital.


	8. Falling

She could smell burning skin long before she felt any pain. A low moan escaped her lips, rising in power with each passing moment. Her eyes flew open as the brand was pushed harder into the skin of her inner thighs, then over her shoulder blades repeatedly.

“That should seal in the spell. Now all I have to do is wait a few years for the gestation period then we’ll have our lovely little purebred child that’ll help me overthrow Tyrande…” Fanarol’s voice snarled as he tossed away the brand. His hand brushed against Lan’s cheek. “My my, you were a hard one to find. Even harder to separate you from the damned protective cunt of a ‘sister’ that you have. Jaleth was easy.” He smiled maliciously down at her bound form. “Show him some evidence of adultery and he becomes like clay; so easily molded into any shape you want.” His hand dropped from her face to her belly, fondling the beginning of a bump there.

Lan looked up at him, confused. “Who is Jaleth, Dala’surfal...and that...woman you spoke of?” She questioned. He let out a bark of laughter, pressing his lips to hers crushingly.

“Nobody that should worry you, Landrelia.” His face twisted suddenly, becoming more demonic. The left side of his face melted away, showing bone and muscle in some places.

A scream started up again in her throat. Somebody was shaking her. “LANDRELIA.” He screeched. “LANDRELIA! DALA’SURFAL! WAKE UP, WAKE-”

She jerked awake, covered in sweat and her throat burning. Hands grabbed her and held her close. “By the Moon’s breath, Landrelia, I thought you’d be stuck in a dream forever.” Jaleth whispered into her ear. Lan snaked her arms around his waist, tucking her head into the space between his shoulder and neck.

“I’m fine, Jaleth. I didn’t even realize that I fell asleep.” She said groggily, flicking her eyes around the space. “Where are we?”

“Draen’s abode.” She could feel him smiling. “We went back into town and told everyone that we’d be spending time out in the forest for some relaxation. The Priestesses even let you and Kyena go.”

Draen’s house seemed to be made into a large tree, spiraling up towards the top. Furniture sat sparingly throughout the space, only a bed and a few tables and chairs broke up the circular room. “Where are the others?”

Jaleth blushed deeply, darkening his skin. “They went...out.” Odd, he hardly ever blushes. Lan must’ve had a confused look on her face because he continued on after an awkward pause. “Draen and Kyena have...agreed to be...more than friends.” He coughed and resumed a more easy posture.

Landrelia blinked up at him with her wide eyes. “I’ll just let that go.”

Jaleth nodded a few times. “I think that’d be best.” He laughed softly and looked up at Lan’s face, a strange look coming into his eyes. “It’s a touchy subject, that one.”

Lan shrugged once. “Kyena is...impulsive and reckless. I hope that she’s thought this through.” She suddenly gasped. “The Sisterhood would never allow such a thing for someone so young! She could be ruining her life!”

Jaleth ran his hands over her shoulders, Lan realizing they were semi-bare. She could feel the brush of his callused fingers over her smooth skin. “Kyena can make her own decisions, Landrelia.” His face was level with hers, his silvery eyes dark, his dark hair falling over his face in wisps. She found herself staring at his lips, one corner slightly lifted in a smile. His fingers trailed their way up to her neck, sliding up to her jawline and her cheek, outlining her marks gently. “And you can make yours as well.” His voice was husky as he spoke, thick with some emotion that Lan couldn’t place.

Lan and Jaleth blinked slower and slower, moving so that their noses wouldn’t bump together. Jaleth’s lips were soft, just barely touching her own. He drew away after that quick kiss, his eyes dancing to catch any glimpse of a change in her.

Her own eyes had darkened some, her eyes half lidded as she stared at Jaleth, her lips parted. “Why?” She murmured, hardly daring to breathe loudly.

“Because, Landrelia Moonblade, I’m smitten with you. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you after...him.” He cupped her face. “Then Draen and I got to get to know you girls better and I realized just how much we all were suited for each other. We’re all balances for each other.” He paused, rubbing his thumb under her lower lip.

Lan pushed herself forward, crushing their lips together. It was sudden enough to make Jaleth grunt as he caught them before they tumbled to the floor. Lan held them together like she needed to kiss Jaleth to live, and he returned the favor. His hands crushed the two together closer than before, pushing Lan’s breasts against his chest firmly and their chests heaved together.

For once in Lan’s life, she didn’t think, she didn’t hesitate or withdraw into herself. She threw herself wholeheartedly into this one decision. Her arms gripped his shoulders and pulled them back on the bed, Jaleth draping himself over her body. Warmth radiated from their bodies as Jaleth pulled his lips from hers, panting slightly. He peeled off his tunic, showing off his well muscled chest without one blemish covering the skin. She started to reach up to pull him back down to her but he pushed her hands away, instead helping her out of her robes. The silken fabric slid from her body with a soft whisper, making Lan’s skin prickle with bumps.

Jaleth bit his lip, hard, as he took in Lan’s body. She wore no breast band like Kyena had to, as her breasts were smaller than average. His eyes flitted down to her hips, pressing a quick kiss to each side before he hooked his fingers underneath the band of her underthings. “I’m doing this all out of order..” He shook his head once, parting his lips to speak.

Lan hushed him with a press of her finger to his lips. “Whatever the terms, I agree with them. If this is only for a short while then so be it. It’ll be the happiest time of my life, Jaleth Seawhisper.” He smiled from behind her finger and nudged it to the side, sealing their short pact with a kiss. He tugged off the cloth from her hips, pulling them down her legs and trailing kisses before they were finally off, looking down at Lan’s body with reverence.

Lan couldn’t help but blush at his gaze, her heart thudding in her chest. Her voice was a meek whisper. “Have..have you done this before?” He shook his head slowly, trailing a finger up her leg slowly, watching it as it made its way up her body. He stripped himself of his pants, Lan tearing her eyes away as he did so, her chest heating up this time. A heat coiled itself deep within her lower stomach and a strange feeling accompanying the feeling. He laid next to Lan and brought her lips to his, locking them into another kiss before he reached for one of her hands, bringing it to his waist.

Lan gasped when she could feel the smooth skin of his member under her fingers. He broke away from her lips, staring down at her with dark eyes. A soft throaty moan escaped his lips as he worked Lan’s hand up and down, her breathing catching slightly. Her silvery eyes were wide as she flicked them from his face down to his member, taking in its considerable length and girth. She blushed hotly, enough for Jaleth to turn his head to watch her. “Wh-oh, what’s wrong?” He grunted out, his eyes fighting to stay open

She shook her head once. “Nothing. Its just...new.” She replied. He let out a laugh and pulled her hand from him and got up, nestling his legs between hers. His hands trailed over her hipbones, his lips making their way up to her neck, eliciting the start of a moan from Lan. He nipped her once, making her let out a fully fledged moan, one she didn’t think she was capable of making. She could feel him smirk against her skin and he bit her fully this time, savoring the feeling of her skin between his teeth. She was unable to stop her moans now as he unlatched himself from her neck and pressed kisses downwards until he reached her chest.

He stopped at the valley between her breasts, nuzzling the skin there with his lips before he pushed himself up so he was straddling her. His fingers glossed over the peaks once, causing Lan to arch up her back in surprise. Thin fingers pinched one experimentally, giving it a slight twist.

She writhed under him and he took that as a green light, adding in her other, making her twist and squirm from the new sensation. “Mmm...Jaleth..mmm.” She chewed on her lip, her breath catching in her throat.

“What do you want, Lanny?” He whispered huskily, bending down to nip at her neck and kiss her a few more times.

“Let me..let me touch you.” Her eyes studied him as he held himself above her. She gave him a toothy grin and knocked his arms out of the way, rolling until she was the one on top of him. Her nails slid down his muscled torso, finding his leaking member once more and giving it a few weak tugs, letting out a soft laugh. “Its...weird.”

He brushed wisps of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear. “Why don’t you...well..” He stammered a bit, blushing. _By Elune, I don’t think I’ve seen him so flustered._

“What would you like me to do?” Her eyes were earnest, naive. It was endearing, really. He swallowed thickly.

“Could you…” He chewed at his lip, indecisive. “Could you...put it in your mouth?” He said, rushing through the words. Lan arched a brow and let out a titter of laughter before she looked down at it, still held in her hands before she scooted down. Her mouth sat level with the tip, just waiting for her to make a move. She let her tongue flick out once, teasing the dark head and making Jaleth gasp. “Oh, my Goddess..” His hands pulled up fistfulls of the sheets, trying to contain himself. Lan wrapped her lips around the head, barely able to take in even that much of his length. She let her tongue lick its way around the head, lapping up the beads of clear colored liquid that ran from the tip. Jaleth’s moans became more insistent and a hand came to the back of Lan’s head, guiding her a bit by making her bob her head up and down, though it was shallow.

After a few moments he hauled her up to his chest, her legs splayed over him. His fingers found her bud and teased her, making Lan’s breath cease from the sudden rush of pleasure. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from keening, causing a bit of blood to flow from a shallow cut her canines made, she could feel a wetness making the slide of Jaleth’s fingers go much easier. He eased one finger inside of her, his dark silver eyes watching her for any sign of discomfort but she was completely relaxed and comfortable, though the sudden intrusion left her a bit overwhelmed with the sensation. He added another finger to her entrance, easing a bit more than last time before he started fucking her with his fingers. She moaned and worked herself on his fingers in time with their thrusts, biting at her swollen lips and squeezing Jaleth’s shoulder to steady herself.

“By Elune, Jaleth, just...do it.” She keened, coming for the first time in her life. It left her breathless and shaking, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

He untucked her head, staring deep into her eyes. “Are you absolutely sure, Landrelia?” His voice was deadly serious. She nodded her head once and he helped her scoot down to his waist, holding his erection up against her entrance. “Slowly now, don’t hurt yourself.” He whispered, taking hold of her hips to steady her.

She eased herself down, whimpering as she felt the stretch of her walls around his member. Jaleth sucked in a breath, digging in his fingers on her hips as she bottomed out, their pelvic bones grinding together. “By Elune…” He ground out, giving a pensive thrust.

Lan let out a keen, her hands flattening on his chest. It nearly knocked all the breath out of her lungs. “Let..let me. Please.” She whimpered as she braced her hands on his chest, just starting to move her hips up and down, fucking herself on him. She grew bolder and bolder as she stretched and accommodated him inside of her, letting out short moans. “MMmf, move with me Jaleth..its not..its not enough.” She panted, bobbing faster and faster.

He gripped hard on her hips, gritting his teeth together as he held her in one position, thrusting up into her. She leaned her head back, letting out high pitched moans, her hair bouncing with each thrust as she rotated her hips to meet them. His fingers found her bud once more, teasing and stroking until she was a mess on top of him. She could hardly stand it anymore, building and building before it was just one more little twitch, one more flick of his fingers and she was coming around his member, clenching and squeezing spastically.

The feeling was enough for Jaleth to come shortly after her, dragging her down and clutching her to himself, murmuring her name like a litany. They sat like that for a few moments, Landrelia’s head tucked against his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat as he held her close against him.

It was Jaleth who made the first move, pulling himself from Lan with a moan and a rush of their fluids. He brushed loose hair from her face, cupping it and bringing her lips to meet his own. “Oh, Landrelia...you are mine and I am yours. So we are bound until we part ways.” He brushed a thumb across her marks, a smirk tugging at his lips. “The Sun of my life.”

Landrelia remembered a time when her parents would say this to each other, as was the case with many long time mates. She could feel her heart squeeze in her chest, nearly full enough to explode. “My Moon and my Stars.” She finished as she pressed a kiss to his thumb.


	9. Demons Have Come

_Meanwhile..out in the middle of nowhere_

Draen held on tightly to Kyena’s hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gingerly. His soft voice was hesitant as he spoke, much different from his short outburst earlier in the meadow. “It hardly seems like we know each other.” His eyes were soft and sad as he pulled his gaze from the ground up to her eyes.

Kyena lofted a brow at him and snickered. “I know that your father works metal down at the forges. I know that your mother left you at a young age to live in the palace of Zin’Azshari. Jaleth and his family moved in with yours when they moved from my portion of the woods to find a better life for their son, and he became your brother. Your favorite color is brown and you love sitting in trees.” She watched him as he spoke, taking in his growing smile. “Your favorite food is the honey cakes that the priestesses make during the beginning of the harvest season, though a close second would be spider kabobs.” She inhaled and soldiered on. “You began to study with Malfurion and Illidan once you were in your early adolescence to follow the teachings of the demigod, Cenarius.”

Draen’s lips were pulled into his toothy smile. “I think that brings us up to current events.” He sighed heavily and gave her hand a squeeze. “This...business at the palace makes me feel uneasy, Kyena.” He eyed her and they told her all. His eyes normally were a dark silver color, much like the metal after burnishing it, though now they looked darker as his worry bled through him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close to her, brushing the light green hair from his face.

“Well, what do you know about me, Sheodraen?” She quizzed, trying to get him distracted.

He looked up at her and smiled, albeit weakly. “Well.” He drawled as he sat up. “I know that you were born miles away from here in the middle of the forest. Your family is one of a long line of archers, as referenced by your surname.” He pursed his lips. “You came to the temple because nobody else wanted to take you in, not Black Rook, not the Royal Army, nobody. Your family thought this was something for you to be doing other than running around the woods and getting into trouble. You’ve a soft spot for the little one as well, though you try to hide it.”

Kyena smirked. “Indeed I do, but that's my cousin we’re talking about; she’s family.”

It earned a toothy smile from Draen. “That’s another thing about you. You have a strong sense of family.”

She tore her eyes away, staring off into the woods. A rustle in the foliage had Kyena drawing her sword and up with hardly a whisper of sound. “Who goes there?” She asked, her hands shaking on the hilt, making the blade quiver.

“Nobody to fear, child.” Cenarius’ booming voice called out as he made his full appearance. His forest green eyes turned from Kyena’s pale face to the blade she wielded. “Ah, Jai’alator? A most noble blade that you’ve been given, child. I remember when it was first forged and imbued with a small portion of the Mother Moon’s power. Elune smiled upon your kind that day.” He knelt by her, laying on his stag-like legs almost delicately. “But, child, I do wish for you to sheath it for now, there are things that I must discuss with my student.”

Kyena bowed and stuck it in its scabbard. “Forgive me, Lord Cenarius. I’ve been on edge ever since Draen and Malfurion came back with the news from Zin’Azshari.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and simply shook his head before he stood and stepped over to Draen.

“The first demons have made their way into our world, child.” Cenarius began. “Malfurion entered the dream again. Though I have not felt it for some time after he first went in. I myself went to follow him and saw what he had discovered, though one of Azshara’s mages had found him trying to tamper with whatever seal they had put on the Well’s magics.” His voice was troubled and strained as he spoke. Draen’s face seemed to fall with each word that his Shan’do uttered. He and Malfurion were on the same level of skill with the demigod and for Malfurion to be seemingly lost in the Dream...it was unnerving.

“Is there any way that you can contact him?” Draen’s lips had tightened some.

The Forest Lord shook his head, dislodging the butterflies that had landed there. “No, my student. The one they call Xavius has trapped him inside a crystal of some sort.” His bearded visage looked strained as he spoke the words.

Both Kyena and Draen stood abruptly. “Then allow us to help, Shan’do.” Draen volunteered. Kyena nodded in agreement and linked a pinky with Draen’s.

Cenarius smiled and gave a nod to them both. “I cannot say no, young ones. Come, follow me, Malfurion’s body lays in the Temple of Elune.”

Kyena stopped short. “The temple? Why is he there?”

Cenarius turned and gave her a grim smile. “His body would be safer inside protected walls than in my glades, child. The forests are dangerous if you do not use care.” With that, he walked forward and the two trailed behind him more closely than they had before.

~~~~~~

The city seemed to be disquieted and nervous, being cut off from the Well’s magics. Some had already fell ill without it.

“Lord Cenarius, what’s happening to this place? It seems like it's...dying.” Draen shivered once and knit his brows together as he examined the buildings.

“There is an evil coming to our world, Sheodraen. One of the biggest yet, I am afraid. It appears as if the rest of the world is starting to realize this.” Cenarius replied as they pulled away from the city to enter the temple grounds.

They soon learned where everyone was. Thousands of Kaldorei stood in the grounds and more were inside, receiving blessing and listening to the prayers of the priestesses.

“Hail, Sister Kyena.” Came Tyrande’s voice. “Lord Cenarius.” She bowed her head towards him and finally noticed Sheodraen. “Greetings.” She said simply. “He is this way, if all of you would follow me.” Tyrande looked a bit worn, her normally bright skin was dulled and it seemed like she had hardly eaten anything for a few days.

She lead them into one of the prayer chambers that wasn’t filled to the brim with panicked people. Malfurion sat in the middle of the room, perfectly still, almost as if he slept. Tyrande joined him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which hardly even twitched at her touch. “Malfurion, come back.” She whispered before turning back to them. “Please, Cenarius, we need to figure a way to get him back, otherwise he’ll sleep until he’s dead.”

“Sheodraen, can you enter the Dream?” Cenarius asked as he joined Tyrande and Malfurion’s body. The pair followed behind, eyeing the soulless form of Malfurion. _Even his eyes twitch like he’s sleeping._ Kyena noted as she sat to the left side of the apprentice druid.

Draen sat in front of Furion, closing his own eyes and relaxing his body. Soon enough, Kyena knew that he had shifted from this plane and moved onto the world just beyond the barrier of their conscious minds.

She felt a hand lay on her shoulder gently. “He will be fine, Sister Kyena. If anything, he will be more cautious than Malfurion was.” Tyrande offered a bit of comfort to her, making Kyena brush her hand off of her shoulder.

“I have to leave. I’ll return soon.” Kyena stood up and rushed from the room, off towards the stables where Zaea stayed. The saber looked up at her and gave a rumble of a purr. “Shh shh, Zaea. We have to go find Landrelia and Jaleth but we need to be as quiet as possible.” She pulled her tack off the wall and scooted herself over the stall door, dropping as quietly as possible so the other cats wouldn’t awake.

The gray colored beast rubbed itself against her, nearly knocking her to her backside. “Zaea!” She chided as she threw the saddle over the beast’s back. “Stop it!” She reached under and pulled the girth tight and secured the chestpiece.

Zaea was more than happy to be worked after so long, pawing at the ground as Kyena threw the stall door open and mounted up. Kyena had enough forethought to grab Landrelia’s mount as well, throwing open his stall door and grabbing his tack.

“Come on, girl, lets get to it!” Kyena gave out a whoop and held tightly to the loop of rope that went about the beast’s mouth for more control. But Zaea was raised by Kyena, and trained to be more of a leg steered saber than reined. She simply had to lean to one side and Zaea would veer that way so she could use her weapons while mounted on Zae.

The other saber followed closely behind, his color shimmering in the moonlight. He was a silvery purple, much like the sabers of legend, blessed by Elune. Only Landrelia’s family seemed to produce domesticated sabers of this color, and were highly sought after by the rich.

Kyena nudged Zaea towards the direction of Draen’s house, charging off into the woods, ducking under tree branches and skirting around the larger trees. They closed the distance fairly quickly, coming up on his house much faster than it had taken them without mounts, having to drag Lan’s limp form to the bed. She dismounted, throwing Durza’s saddle on the ground and hopping up the stone and tree-root steps before knocking hastily on the door.

“LANDRELIA! JALETH!” She called. “I’m giving you ten seconds before I’m getting the sabers to knock down this door!”

The door opened promptly after that, revealing a disheveled Lan. “Kyena?” She grumbled, obviously still half asleep. “What are you doing here?”

Kyena grabbed Lan’s wrist and tugged her out of the house. “Come on Jaleth! You’ll be riding with Landrelia and we can’t waste a moment. Malfurion’s in trouble and I’m tired of hearing Tyrande moaning and groaning about it already.” She scooted Lan down the stairs. “Go get Durza saddled up and follow me and Zaea. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

Lan gave her a blank look, her hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. “...what?”

Kyena slapped a palm to her forehead. “For Elune’s sake, Landrelia..just nod and say yes.” Jaleth came through the door, tugging on his shirt and leather and mail armor, his feet were tucked into tall leather boots with metal plates covering the shins. A few other pieces of armor were strapped onto his legs.

“Where are we going and what are we doing?” Jaleth tightened his weapons belt over his shoulder.

“Malfurion is in trouble. I thought we could all give some help.” She eyed the two, who were standing close than usual. “What happened while we were gone?”

Lan blushed so deep Kyena was sure that her skin would stay that way. “Nothing interesting, my sister.” She sputtered out as she turned to get her mount ready. “What even happened to Malfurion, Kyena?”

Kyena gave an angry hiss, turning to Jaleth. “If I find that you’ve touched a hair on that pretty little head of hers, Jaleth, I will hunt you down.”

“Hey! Leave him be, Kyena! He did nothing wrong!” Lan shouted as she knocked Kyena’s finger away from his face. Her face was stormy as she glared up at the considerably taller woman.

Kyena’s own angry expression died away, if only for a moment. She gave Lan a look that made the other shrivel, for she knew that there would be words later. “Lets be off.” Was all she said before she launched herself onto her saber and took off in the direction of Suramar, followed closely by Lan and Jaleth on Durza. “Malfurion’s gotten himself trapped inside the Emerald Dream somehow. Neither Tyrande nor Cenarius can wake him.” She lead them around a withered tree, one that hadn’t been dead earlier that day, at breakneck speed. “Cenarius came to collect Draen to see if he could locate Malfurion’s spirit inside the Dream.”

Lan let out a gasp and urged Durza more alongside Zaea. “You’ve met with Cenarius?”

Kyena let out a snort. “Mhm. You didn’t seem to believe me earlier, _sister_.” She spat as she and Lan raced back to Suramar.

Lan knit her brows together. “I apologize about that, Kyena. I mean it.” Her lips pursed into a pout, as did Kyena’s.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, squeezing Zaea more firmly. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the short horn that sat on the front of the saddle, holding on for dear life as her saber brought them closer and closer to their home of Suramar.

A huge wolf looking beast came barrelling out of the woods, as if it had fell from the sky, crashing into Durza. Lan and Jaleth went flying from the impact, tumbling off into the woods somewhere. Kyena wheeled Zaea around, running towards the demon with her sword unsheathed. “BANDU THORIBAS!” She roared as she launched herself from Zaea to face the wretched beast one on one. It snapped its short muzzle at her, exposing long sharp teeth. out came a frill of sorts, though it looked more like two prongs or stingers attached to the beast’s neck and shoulders.

It leaped at her, the attack causing her to roll out of the way and making a half attempt at striking the beast. She could hear it screech, having been lucky enough to catch one of its waggling tentacles with Jai’alator. Kyena hauled herself from the ground and rushed forward, forgetting that she didn’t have full armor, forgetting that the only protection she had against this monstrosity was a thin piece of mooncloth and a bit of leather from her swordbelt. She gave the beast a kick in the jaw, sending acidic spit flying through the air, catching it off guard. Her blade whirred through the air in a beautiful arc, slicing through the beast’s neck like it was warm butter.

Jets of sickly green fluid sprayed from its neck, spilling onto the ground. Kyena panted and stuck her blade in the ground, using the soil to wipe it clean before she whistled to Lan, who luckily whistled back. They came together again, Kyena hauling Lan to her feet. “Anything broken?”

“No, no. Luckily I had enough sense to tuck when that...thing slammed into us.” She gave a quick glance around. “Did you find Jaleth?”

“No need. I heard your whistles and followed.” He emerged from the foliage, having landed only a short distance away from where Lan was.

Both Kyena and Lan gave a short whistle for their mounts, who came rushing from the woods. Luckily, neither saber seemed to be seriously injured and they continued on their way unimpeded, though now highly cautious.

~~~~~~

All had finally gathered in a circle around Malfurion’s still slumbering form. Draen was asleep as well, his face twisted into one of great disgust.

“What’s wrong with Draen, Cenarius?” Kyena asked as she jogged over to him, cupping his face with her hands.

“He’s infiltrated the palace and located where Malfurion is. It seems that Xavius has trapped him inside a crystal of some sort and is holding him hostage.” He replied as he watched over his student’s sleeping forms. A look of worry creased his face as he rubbed at his beard thoughtfully.

“Is there a link to Malfurion, Lord Cenarius? One that we may communicate over?” Lan piped up. The Forest Lord gave a simple nod.

“I have broken through while you all were gone.” Tyrande answered. “Tell me what to say and I’ll relay it to him.”

“Tell him that there has to be a vulnerability somewhere in the spellwork that’s keeping him in the crystal.” Lan said, nodding to Tyrande to begin, ignoring the looks that Kyena and the others were giving her. “I know a thing or two about magic.”

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, both Draen and Malfurion returned to their bodies. Both gasped for air, as if they hadn’t been getting any while in the Dream. Malfurion clung to Tyrande, who was the only thing holding him up. Draen brushed his thumb over Kyena’s chin, giving his toothy grin at her.

“Sheodraen Starheart, you frightened me half to death.” She said as she crushed him into a hug.

“I missed you too.” He unclasped her hands, wrapping his around her waist. “Kyena...demons are overrunning the capital. I watched helplessly as thousands of people started dying all around me.” He hiccuped, turning to Cenarius. “Shan’do, what are we going to do?”

The demigod was grim, his voice thick with emotion. “We shall have to prepare and see what will become of us, my thero’shan. We shall have to wait and see.”

 


	10. It's Always Something

Lan wandered away from the group, finding a clear place to sit not far from the city center that she had witnessed the celebrations all those years ago. She sighed deeply and kneeled down, beginning to pray to Elune.

A soft rustle of grass told of someone rapidly approaching. “You must be a fellow priestess along with Tyrande, am I correct?”

Lan fluttered an eye open, catching a glimpse at a dark haired man. It made her jump back, pulling out Ellemayne and standing much like Kyena and the others had shown her. “What do you want?”

The man blinked his amber eyes and let a smirk tug at this lips. “Well, jumpy one.” His thick arms snaked over his chest. “How fares my brother? The one named Malfurion?” At that, Lan finally made the connection, she could see the resemblance they both shared. _Of course they’d look similar, you idiot! They’re twin brothers!_ She could almost hear Kyena’s brash voice grating against her ear in its comfortably familiar way.

“His spirit returned to his body not too long ago, Illidan.” She flipped her blade over and sheathed it, not above showing off her physical skill. She eyed him closely. “You should speak with him, he should still be recovering in the prayer room of the temple.” Her arm pointed back towards the direction of the temple.

Illidan shook his head. “I’ll take your word for it, Sister.” There was a catch in his voice that she couldn’t help but notice.

“What bothers you, Illidan?” Her brow raised slightly, muscles still tight but she willed it to relax.

“Nothing important, Sister.” He ran a fingernail along his forearm. “How exactly did Malfurion get trapped in the Dream?” Illidan could barely hide his curiosity.

Lan shrugged, relaxing her stance and giving Illidan a gentle smile. “I am unsure, Malfurion said something about one of the Highborne mages trapping his spirit in a crystal of some sort. Supposedly a foolproof containment. For he was stuck for a while.”

“How did he get free if it was such a well worked spell?” Illidan joined her on the ground, tucking his legs beneath himself. She could feel his eyes on her as she closed her own.

“You can get out of anything, Illidan, if you know where to apply the correct pressure.” She cracked open an eye and let out a laugh at his bewildered expression. “Too dramatic?”

He let out his own laugh. “I would think so, Sister.” He rose from his position, stretching out his lanky form a bit. “I’ll take my leave, Lady Priestess.” He gave her a deep bow. “May I ask your name?”

“Senior Priestess Landrelia Moonblade, at your service, Illidan.” She inclined her head a bit, still giving him her good-natured smile.

“Ah, of the esteemed Moonblade family? Good sabers you lot breed.” He pursed his lips, cocking his head charmingly. “You sell them to Black Rook, or am I mistaken?”

“Princess! There you are!” Kyena came bounding around the corner. “You disappeared on us.” She noticed Illidan and gave him a bow. “Illidan Stormrage, a pleasure.”

He gave her a wide smile. “Indeed it is, Lady Stormbow.” He motioned to Lan. “I was inquiring to your... _friend_ here about my brother.”

Kyena gave a snort. “She’s my cousin, Stormrage. But I rather like saying she’s my sister.” She gave Lan a wink, seemingly forgetting her earlier outburst in the forest before the...thing attacked.

He nodded, a smirk growing on his face. “Of course, of course. I’ll take my leave officially, ladies.” He gave a theatrical bow and swaggered off.

Lan stood facing Kyena. “You know him?” A look of confusion furrowed her brow.

“Who doesn’t know about at least one tale of the ‘amber eyed one’?” She smirked and gave a wink at Lan. “The one who is destined for greatness? The one that gets to chose nothing in his life?”

Lan gave a slow nod, her brows still knit together. “You seem bitter, Kyena.” Her large eyes flicked up to Kyena’s. “Why?”

Kyena’s face swung over to her, staring deep into Lan’s before she spoke. “I had an elder sister, her name was Taryanda. She was born with amber eyes.” Kyena pursed her lips. “She threw herself into a ravine and let herself drown. I didn’t know who she was, I wasn’t born for a few hundred years after her. Min’da and An’da told me a bit about her.”

Lan blinked, curiosity getting the better of her. “Why did she do something like that?”

Her eyes still bored into Lan’s. “Everyone kept telling her how to act and what to do. They didn’t let her be her own person.” She flicked her eyes off towards the direction that Illidan had taken. “I watch out for people like that. My parents loved Taryanda with every fiber of their being and she slipped through their fingers. Illidan’s family shouldn’t have to know that loss.”

“Is that why you hate being told what to do?” Lan couldn’t stop the words from  spilling from her mouth, snapping it audibly after she was done making a fool of herself.

Kyena blinked a few times and smirked. “It might just be, Princess.” She pushed Lan down into her previous prayer position, Kyena joining her. “Let’s pray, shall we? It seems like the only thing we’re able to do.”

Lan smiled and watched Kyena close her eyes, her long dark lashes brushing her cheekbones before she closed her own and started mouthing her long practiced prayers.

~~~~~~

_Mm, still with that troublesome bitch, eh?_ He crept further on the tree branch, hardly making the smallest wobble or dip from his light weight, much thanks to his still vigorous training. He watched them speak, the one called Kyena pushing and kneeling next to his love.

_Damn that woman! I should spell them both so that they don’t remember that they knew each other._ He ground his teeth at the other’s touch. He didn’t want anyone else to touch her but him. He couldn’t follow them to wherever it was that they all sat in the forest. Even his superior tracking skills kept getting turned around and led down paths he hadn’t dared take before.

Jaleth wandered by and both women turned and smiled, though Kyena’s was a touch fake. He helped both to their feet and held out his arm for Lan to take. She did, much to his dislike. She even held herself quite closely to him

“Tyrande and Malfurion have left to go on some wild goose chase. Illidan went to Black Rook at the request of Lord Kur’talos Ravencrest. Seems that he saved them from some of those infernal beasts. He’s the lord’s person sorcerer.” Jaleth informed them as they wandered back to the temple.

“Good, good. Are they safe at least?” Lan asked, her sweet quiet voice calming the roar of the one he called master. Jaleth gave her a nod and patted her hand, smiling down at her. She blushed, her soft cheeks darkening and sending jolts southward on the scout. He groaned a pushed backwards towards the trunk of the tree, resting his body back against it.

_Why haven’t you made an effort yet, Fanarol? I am getting impatient._ The thunder of his god’s voice was enough to make him cry out with pain.

_I am trying, master. This isn’t an easy task to undertake. My plan just needs to fall into place and it will be done._ He tried to keep a lighter tone, like he had everything under control but his master’s touch had a far reaching grasp and a mind much sharper than he.

_These demons are proving troublesome, but they were necessary. Only a few steps closer to being freed, my pet. Then your blessed child can rule this world with my influence over all. They shall be the weapon that cuts through all and it all starts with **her**._ He felt the ease of having his mind be his own once more. He let out his held breath and wiped under his dripping nose, his hand coming back stained with his indigo hue. He gave one last glance at Lan’s retreating back and a smile tugged at his lips.

“What am I doing? She’s hardly a woman!” He muttered under his breath. “I don’t want this. She doesn’t deserve this...harassment.” A moment of clarity swept through his mind, making him jump from the tree and start jogging off towards Mount Hyjal before he felt the slippery caress of his god.

_You think to escape me so easily? I am the lucid dream! I have always been and always will be, worm!_ He could physically feel the writhing tentacle wind through his mind, digging out his previous thoughts and implanting new ones.

He hardly knew that he had slammed into the ground, his eyes closing as if he was falling into a deep sleep.

And he dreamed a thousand dreams, dreams that played on his deepest desires, twisting and turning what was good and noble in Fanarol into something malevolent and scheming.

When he awoke, after two days had passed, he did so with a wide smirk nearly splitting his lips.

~~~~~~

The pair had given out numerous blessings. It seemed like they hadn’t slept in what felt like two days.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re going to be letting the Sisters take a break, if you would so kindly follow Sister Marinda to the larger hall she will be able to start a mass prayer.” Dejahna sailed into the entryway like a wisp, saving both Lan and Kyena, along with the other sisters, from standing there for hours on end.

Kyena let her smile fall and gave a nod to the High Priestess before she walked back to the room she shared with Lan. “Come along, Princess, there’s something I’d like to show you.” She whispered.

Lan gave her a small smile and bowed as they passed Dejahna. “What is it now, Kyena?” She asked as she jogged to keep up with the taller girl.

“You shall see, young one.” She joked, grabbing Lan’s arm and taking off down the walkway. They came to a screeching halt at the door to their room, Kyena shouldering it open. “Close your eyes, Landrelia.” Her voice suddenly turned deadly serious.

Lan did as she was told, letting her eyes slam shut as Kyena led her into the room. “Now, open them.” Kyena whispered.

In front of her stood two armored mannequins. Beautifully crafted mail and leather armor sets: burnished silver and gold woven together over the full coverage chestpiece for the mail set. It had matching legplates that one would put over leather leggings. A leather set sat on the other mannequin. More a mix of what the Sisterhood outfitted the priestesses with had the needed to go on the attack and the robes that they wore on a daily basis: A leather chestpiece with metal reinforcing along with leather leggings, but a shimmering skirt covered the legs as well, coming down to nearly the knee.

Lan’s brows knit together as she took in the armor. “What...why are you showing me these?”

Kyena let out a sigh and started pulling off the pieces to the leather set. “These were worn by an ancestor of yours, or so your mother told me.” She set the circlet over Lan’s head, pulling her braid through it so it’d fit tightly. The nosepiece came down to nearly her lips, but it didn’t obstruct her in any way. Next went on the chestpiece over her robes, covering her chest completely in its splendor. “Her name was Lan’reli, and you were named after her. A great legend, she was.” Kyena pulled and buckled the armor into place before handing her the leggings. “Now these just slide right on but you’ll have to lose the skirt to your robe, Princess.”

Lan blushed and waved a hand so that Kyena would turn around. “For the love of Elune, Princess!” She quipped as she spun dramatically on her heel. Lan tugged on the trousers, nearly falling over in the process. They had small sections of slits in the sides of the legs for more range of movement, which explained why there was a covering for the legs by way of the light skirt. She tugged that on next, letting it falling lightly around her legs, not in the least hindering speedy movements.

“You got these from my Min’da?” Lan was curious. _She didn’t even come to see me. She was right here._ Lan couldn’t help but feel a bit sad from the lack of communication that they had now.

“She came and delivered this as a gift while we stayed outside of Suramar. My mother even ventured out as well. That’s why the other set is here.” She pointed at the mail armor.

“Who’s was that?” Lan straightened a bit, holding her shoulder’s back as she sauntered over to where the mirror sat in their room.

“First it was one of my ancestors’. It became Taryanda’s before it was mine. She hardly wore it.” Lan watched Kyena tug off her robes, tossing them aside as if they were an afterthought. She turned away to give her privacy, turning back when Kyena let out a snort. “It’s only skin, Princess. Besides the fact that we’re sisters.”  

Lan could see that she had her leather leggings on her legs and a tight linen shirt covered her chest. “Need some help getting the pieces on?” Kyena let out a grunt, pulling the first layer of leather over her head, followed by the tightly wound mail and plate mixed chestpiece. Lan tightened down the straps, making sure they were secure. Next went the legplates, strapping them to the insides of her thighs.

They both shed their light sandals for the tall boots that sat beneath each mannequin. They both stood in the mirror side by side, admiring their new looks. Lan leaned her head on Kyena’s shoulder. “Now we look like a pair of oddballs.”

“No, no, my dear sister. We look like we’re ready to take on the world.” Kyena corrected as she broke away to grab up their weapons. A quiver sat on Kyena’s bed, emblazoned with her family’s seal: a raging tempest with three arrows shooting upwards towards the storm, loosed from a tensed bow. A beautifully crafted bow laid wrapped in mooncloth beside it, Kyena unwrapping it with a surge of reverence. She held it delicately as her left hand settled in the grip, the arms curling away into a slight spiral, metal reinforced the wood and feathers hung from each arm of the bow.

Kyena strapped on the quiver to herself, sticking the bow into the hardened leather ‘sheath’ that it had on the same thing as the quiver. Next went on Jai’alator, crossing to the other side for easy access to the blade and bow both.

Lan buckled Ellemayne around her waist and pulled out a staff that she had been working on for months in secret. Kyena gave her an odd look, eyeing the piece of what looked like a smooth straight piece of wood adorned with feathers that she had found. Lan shrugged and tapped it on the ground. “Every priestess should have her own personal staff. This one is mine.”

Kyena smirked as she walked towards the door, jingling slightly as she moved. “If Tyrande, Malfurion and those lot can go out on an adventure, so can we.” She let out a sigh. “And I think we’re ready.”

An explosion rocked the whole of the temple and screaming rang out off in the distance. Both Kyena and Lan crouched to the ground as dust shifted around the room. Footsteps thundered from the temple as people scrambled to return to their homes.

“We have to go! Keep close to me Princess!” Kyena swung open the door, tearing down the long hallway towards the stables. “We need to get Durza and Zaea and head towards Draen’s house! They both should be waiting there for us!” She vaulted an upturned table, Lan following closely at her heels.

“How long have you been planning this, Kyena?” Lan shouted over the screeches.

“Not very long. I wasn’t anticipating them to arrive here so soon either.” She stopped and watched the people scatter. “We have to defend them.” She spun around to face Lan, who nearly collided with her. “Go back and find the others and get them ready for battle, lead them out when they’re ready.” Kyena tore away from Lan, calling over her shoulder. “Go, now!”

Lan broke out of her paralyzed state and sprinted off towards the main section of the temple, running into a few priestesses in the middle of pulling on armor. “Are there any others?” She burst out as she passed.

One shook her head. “A dozen or so went with Tyrande to chase down Illidan and Malfurion. They ran off to go rescue the Light of Lights from the Highborne!” The others formed up, and Lan could see some were barely through their own weapons training, shaking slightly as they were armored in pieces that barely fit their small frames, swords dipping from their lack of muscle that would have built up if the monsters hadn’t show up.

Lan continued her run until she reached the High Priestess as she tried to calm the stampede of people as they all tried to make their way from the temple. “Calm, my people, please calm! It would be much easier if you all would _relax_.” She wafted her hands over the crowd and Lan watched in amazement as the herd began to slow and file out calmly before they sped up upon exiting the temple grounds.

“Hail, Sister Landrelia!” Dejahna called as she motioned for Lan to join her. “Come, join me up here, maybe we both can help these people, yes?” She had Lan stand beside her facing the lessening crowd. “Now, there are words spoken for this spell and a prayer to the Mother Moon. I will teach them to you.” She leaned in and whispered a few words into Lan’s ear that made her eyes widen.

“High Priestess! This is...wrong.” Lan burst out. _This is mind control…..there has to be some other way._ **  
**

Dejahna placed a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, she could feel a warmth radiate from her shoulder to her heart, stilling its rapid beating in the cage of her ribs. A gentle relaxation came over her, much like a child would feel when they were comforted by their mother or father. “Not every form of influence is malicious, my thero’shan. You can do this. I know you can.” The priestess brushed back hair from Lan’s face. “You, Landrelia, have a great power within you. I’ve seen you heal things that even I would have needed help with. The Goddess shines on you, child, all this is doing is moving that benevolence somewhere else.”

Lan gave her a small smile. “I will try, Priestess Dejahna. Please, go out and help the others get ready.”

Dejahna nodded and swept off with her skirts trailing behind her dramatically. Lan turned back to the now re-frenzied crowd and held out her hands, speaking the words in her mind. She felt a warmth spread down her arms to her hands, seemingly warming the room without any of the others realizing what she was doing. The thumping of hearts slowed as the crowd relaxed and filed through the doors. Lan nearly started laughing at how quickly they all responded to her suggestion.

Once they all were safely out and being helped to their homes by the town guards and fellow priestesses, Lan ran to find Kyena.

“BANDU THORIBAS!” Came her voice from Lan’s left. She veered over, finding Kyena smack in the middle of a group of those horrific looking wolf beasts. Jai’alator swung in every direction, cutting off the writhing tentacles like they were nothing.

Something caught Lan’s attention off in the direction of the treeline. Four short stout legs began rushing towards where Kyena stood, her attention focused completely on the group in front of her, along with the guards that helped.

She had to do something, she couldn’t yell to get Kyena focused on one that wasn’t completely in her view yet. A blazing energy poured itself into her hands, she could feel the heat as it licked on her palms. “TOR ILISAR’THERA’NAL!” Lan screamed, directing her hands towards the charging beast.

It leaped just as a burst of brilliant bright silvery gold light spread from Lan’s outstretched hand.


	11. Give Them Hell

The light seared through the beast as it leapt. Lan could smell the cooking of fetid meat as her spell worked on the hound. The scream it let out nearly made Lan deaf as it fell to the ground in two pieces, its upper half still twitching and moving its jaws in an attempt to get something, tentacle-like appendages waving through the air.

Lan jogged over and drew Ellemayne, ending the beast’s life with a well aimed thrust of the blade. It let out a weak snarl before expiring and going limp. Flicking the bright green slime they had for blood off of her blade before sheathing it, she prayed to Elune once more. _My Goddess, Mother Moon, Night Warrior; lend me your aid. Help me defend my loved one against these foes_.

Lan felt a surge of power flow through her, flames spreading down her fingers and onto Ellemayne, which flared with its own silver-blue hue in response. She forgot about the staff on her back for a moment and ran in with Ellemayne held in one hand, the other flaming with the silvery gold fire. _Go, my child, and give them hell._ A voice whispered in her mind, just barely there before it was gone.

She gave a shout, catching the attention of one of the hounds, charging towards it. The hound leapt at her and knocked her to the ground, causing her to let out an unwanted screech before she thrust her hand at its eyes and face. She could feel its tentacles slicing through the air, trying to get to her for one reason or another, but it was difficult as it had its eyes being burned from its skull. It seemed to go on with dogged determination. Even as its leathery hide burned away and turned to ash, flesh searing away to nothing but bone and sinew underneath Lan’s hand.

Still, Lan held her hand to its face, burning until she felt her strength draining from her. The weight of the beast was becoming crushing and Lan could hardly draw in a breath.

The beast’s weight was suddenly gone from her chest. She rolled forward and brought her dagger into its maw, ignoring the burning of it’s saliva on her hand, cutting off the growl that started in its throat.

“It looks like they’re retreating for now. Let's regroup and begin a count of all the guards and citizens left.” She could hear Kyena’s voice from a few feet away, much too far away for her to have pulled the beast from her.

An arm snaked around her waist, hauling her up into a standing position. “By the Light of the Moon, Princess, we’ve got to get our asses in gear.” Kyena smirked and looked down at the slain demon’s crumpled body and gave a satisfactory cluck. “Well well, seems you’ve given up being passive.”

“It was going to kill you, Kyena.” Lan panted out. She brushed off Ellemayne and her hands, freeing them from the blood.

Kyena froze a bit and let out a snort. “Nothing can touch me when I have you at my back, sister.” She clapped a hand over Lan’s shoulder. “We should get back to the others, there’s much to do in case those demons decide to come back.”

Lan nodded and stared off in the direction that a few of the hounds had taken off, noting that they ran back towards Zin’Azshari.

~~~~~~

Suramar had gone deathly quiet. Hardly a soul walked about the city. It was mostly guardsmen and the now fully armored priestesses that patrolled the city. They counted the population and made sure that everyone would be ready and supplied if the demons decided to attack again.

“Did you see me out there, Princess? Jai’alator was a mighty weapon. I killed a score, possibly mo-” Kyena was fully boasting now, jogging ahead of Lan a bit and displaying her skills with a stick, jumping from perch to perch before she swung down on an invisible enemy.

“Will you be quiet, Kyena?” Lan snapped, a headache nearly splitting her head open.

Kyena let out an angry snort, falling quiet. “By Elune, what’s crawled up your breeches?”

Lan gave her an exasperated look. “Kyena, this isn’t daydreaming anymore! This isn’t some childhood fantasy where people never die and we can always save them!” She gestured towards the area where the hounds had run to. “This is life and death, Kyena! People are dying all around us and there is not a bit that we can do to stop it!” She shook Kyena by the shoulders, screaming in her face. “For all we know, they could’ve come way of your parents and they’re both dead!”

Kyena’s eyes clouded over, becoming that stormy tempest that they did whenever she was angry. “Sincerely, Princess, fuck off.” She said as calm as ever. Kyena pulled herself from Lan’s feeble grip and pushed the other girl to the ground, stalking away with hardly a word.

“Why can’t you just keep your mouth shut, Landrelia?” She whined as she drew her arms about her legs and began to cry.

~~~~~~

Kyena wandered away towards the gardens, stopping in front of a statue to Elune, staring up at her hard marble countenance. _Mother Moon, please tell me that they are okay. They are so far away._ She angrily wiped away the unwanted tears that leaked down her face. _Let them live._

“Kyena?” Draen’s voice seemingly slipped out of nowhere, startling her.

She hastily wiped away any signs of her weakness from her face before she turned to him. “Draen, I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner. We hit some bumps and-”

He rested his hands on her shoulders and drew her close to him. “What’s wrong, Kyena?”

Her hair bounced as she shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong, Draen.” She willed her eyes to look into his without wavering

“Don’t lie to me, Kyena. I’m not like Jaleth.” He cupped her chin and made her eyes truly focus on his. “Tell me.”

She willed her eyes to stop filling with tears as she stared silently at him. They trickled down her face, much to her hatred. “I’m fine, Draen, I swear.” She could hear him heave out a sigh and haul her up on his shoulder. He didn’t speak as he carried her out to the stables where Zaea stayed.

He set her down gently, brushing away the tears from her face. “Shh, its going to be alright.” He grabbed the saber’s saddle and began to tack her up. Draen had her just about ready when he turned around to find Kyena gone. She had hardly made a noise when she left and Elune only knows when she did. He let out another sigh and leaned up against the large cat, giving her an amiable pat on the shoulder. “Looks like its just me and you, Zaea.”

The cat let out a whiny mewl and plopped itself on its hind legs. Draen narrowed his eyes at the beast and pursed his lips. “Love you too.”

~~~~~~

_I have to find her. She’s family too._ Kyena jogged through the gardens out to where she’d left Lan, not finding her. She raced to where the rest of the priestesses were. “Have any of you seen Sister Landrelia?” She panted out, resting her hands on her armored knees.

Marinda nodded once. “She asked us to keep watch outside the prayer room, said she wanted some private reflection.”

“Marinda, it’s me. You have to let me in there.” She straightened herself out, standing a bit taller than the group of girls that had gathered.

“She especially asked for us to keep you parted from her, at least for a short while. I am deeply sorry, Sister Kyena, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Marinda had crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to make herself look menacing compared to Kyena.

She only nodded once, deflating at bit from the others words, though not noticeable enough. “I shall take my leave then, Sisters. No need to trouble getting the guards to keep me out. This will be the last she’ll have to see of me, unless she decides to seek me out. She’ll know where I’m at.” Kyena bowed and spun on her heel, taking off for the stables.


	12. Arrival of an Army

Days had passed. All without a wink of sleep from either girl. Kyena had traveled with Draen to his woodland home and had been gone without word. Lan finally ventured out of her hole in the prayer room and found that Kyena had cleared her spot in the room, leaving only a short letter.

_Dear Landrelia._

_I’ll be leaving with Draen to his home. You know where to find me._

_We’ve sent Jaleth back to Suramar, so don’t worry about him too much._

_Best regards,_

_Kyena Stormbow._

_P.S. I understand, Princess. I would’ve said the same to myself._

It didn’t pass Lan’s notice that the paper had a few tear stains and Kyena’s normally looped hand was stiff and straight. The change brought fresh tears to Lan’s eyes as she tried her best to keep composure.

She changed from her leather armor, setting it back on the mannequin before she drew back on her priestly robes. Lan sighed at the familiar way it sat over her body, far different from her borrowed armor.

_I wonder where Jaleth is. He hasn’t come to see me._ She felt awfully tired and decided to lay down for a nap, falling into slumber in mere moments after her head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~

She was running, sprinting through a leaking forest. Large footfalls fell behind her as she ran. It seemed to be going on for miles until she reached a clearing with a small cabin sitting in the middle. A scrawny young girl stood peering into the woods, a petrified look twisted at her face, oddly familiar to Lan.

Kyena stood nearby, watching the girl. She noticed Lan and gave a loud screech and blood began pouring from her eyes, nose and mouth. An arrow wound appeared on her shoulder and numerous cuts showed up on her skin.

All Lan could do was scream as she watched Kyena slowly turn into nothing. She was gone before Lan could start moving again, venturing far from the edge of the forest. The child stared past her as Lan turned to see what had been chasing her.

A large seven eyed saber sat on the edge of the forest, the trees leaking away into an inky abyss in front of her eyes. The child slowly began to step towards the beast and Lan reached out a hand, clamping down on the child’s shoulder. “No, no, no.” She mouthed without a sound.

“But I have to, Min’da.” The girl said simply, cocking her head to the side in a manner not unlike Kyena, her smirk tugging at the child’s lips.

Suddenly, a dagger appeared. An awful twisted looking dagger. It flashed silver before it dove into Lan’s chest directly through her heart. She could feel the blood filling her chest, crushing her lungs with the pressure. A fire spread across her face with hardly a source.

“I will **break** you.” The saber growled as it prowled past the edge of the wood towards Lan, morphing into a twisted Kyena. She gave her signature impish smile and displayed needle sharp teeth. “All your friends will let you die.” She said as she sauntered the rest of the way over to Lan.

She could feel her blood filling her chest further, dying without breathing her last breath, without feeling the embrace of her goddess. The demon shifted once more, turning into Jaleth. “They will all fall under my will.” Again, it shifted a thousand more times, finding ways to worm itself into Lan’s head.

~~~~~~

Lan awoke covered in sweat. Her hair was matted down and knotted from her twisting and turning. Her mouth and throat was dry as if she had spent her slumber screaming; her throat seemed as if they were bleeding from how raw it felt.

She heard a slam against the door and bolted from her bed. Her hand flashed to her dagger that was supposed to be strapped around her waist and came up with empty air. “LANDRELIA! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!” Bellowed Jaleth’s voice. It sounded like he had been running a great distance.

She pushed away the other bed that had found its way over to the door and swung it open to find Jaleth looking worn. Dark circles sat under his eyes and he looked dirtier than he usually kept himself. “By the Moon, Landrelia, you’re a mess.”

She sniffled once before tears started pouring from her eyes, Jaleth holding her close for a moment. “Shh, shh. Dala’surfal, we have to get moving. Its been days since you’ve last been awake. A week to be precise.” He either didn’t notice her shocked expression or chose to ignore it for the time being. “The demons are back, surfal, and they’ve brought another type with them. Armored and bearing swords.”

She drug the armor off of the mannequin, stuffing it into a large bag before tossing it over to Jaleth. Tears still poured from her eyes but she still went about her tasks with a dogged intensity, grabbing all she could out of her room.

Lan noticed a rather simple looking wooden carving of Elune, hardly any bigger than her pinky finger, a leather cord running through it so that you could wear it as a necklace. She pulled it over her head, grabbing her staff and dagger as she followed Jaleth out of the room and into the common area in front of the temple.

People ran out of the city with their belongings tied either to beasts or they carried them in bags. Children were hauled after frantic parents; aunts, uncles and the elderly all frenzied to get out of the city while they were still ahead of the demons. Green tinted smoke hung over a few districts of the city. Lan could hear the distant shrieks of people as the demons made their way through as she followed closely behind Jaleth.

She stopped suddenly in the middle of the herd of people swarming out the gate, running back with her staff in one hand and Ellemayne in the other. She mouthed the words to her calming spell under her breath as she waded through the crowd.

Finally, she came to the end. The crowd dispersed and she had a glimpse of what these new demons looked like. Armored from head to toe, these demons were obviously the foot soldier of whatever this infernal army called themselves; towering over even the Kaldorei and muscled beyond what Lan thought was possible. They wielded axes and broadswords and used them with deadly accuracy. She could only watch in horror as people fell in scores in front of her, hacked to bloody pieces with zero effort from the demonic horde that loomed towards her.

Felhounds ran down others. Sucking them dry within moments. _By Elune, what are they doing!?_ She gave a short prayer and flames licked their way up her arms without burning her. Directing her spell towards the nearest felguard, she was able to catch it off guard, searing away flesh from bone. It expired with a loud growl as it dropped to the ground, alerting the others that were otherwise occupied. Three walked towards her with their malevolent smiles twisting their visages. They all readied their weapons and formed a semicircle around her.

The silvery-gold flames still flowed around her arms, charging Ellemayne further. It almost seemed to vibrate in her hands along with her staff. The usual silver blue glow of Ellemayne was heightened somehow. Her staff thrummed with power as she directed the flames again, striking out at the demon closest to her. She caught it in the shoulder, searing through flesh and muscle. Bringing Ellemayne down, she ended the first one quickly before leaping backwards, missing the strike of one of his allies.

The other two advanced quickly, one catching Lan in the shoulder with it’s sword, causing her to let out a scream of pain and surprise. She was able to deflect the third’s attack, backpedalling until she was closer to the gate. Her shoulder throbbed and bled profusely, staining her robe with her purple hue. She could scarcely hold up her staff anymore; thankfully her blade hand was her right instead of left. Lan slashed at the nearer of the two, missing completely. She backed further, her back coming into contact with the stone wall that bordered the city.

More joined the fray behind the two that stood in front of her, all of them donning malevolent grins as they took in the smaller creature. Lan felt terribly small and tried unsuccessfully to push them back from her position.

She heard the swell of song coming closer and closer to her position.

_The Priestesses!_

Lan let out a swirl of flame, causing the demons to jump back in alarm. She cleared a space, running one of the demons through with her blade before making it through the gathered crowd of demons. She nearly ran smack into Jaleth and Dejahna with an army of the rest of the priestesses at their backs. Scores of demons laid dead or dying all around them.

“Need some help, Thero’shan?” Dejahna asked as she directed a spell towards the remaining demons that had cornered Lan.

She let out a laugh. “I’m well for now, High Priestess, but lets take out the rest of these infernal creatures.” Lan’s staff and arms began to charge with flame and Elle responded as they all turned and charged towards the rapidly approaching second group of demons. Jaleth stared at her with a touch of wonder in his eyes, mostly keeping them glued to her arms and staff.

They met the demons, more and more of them falling to their deaths at the hands of the Kaldorei. Their lines buckled under the onslaught, curling around the defenders.

One slipped past and went unnoticed by the group, coming around to get their main target out of the way: Landrelia. It swung its massive sword in an arc.

Lan let out a strangled cry as she fell to the ground. She felt a hotness flowing from her back, accompanied by the smell of burnt flesh. The rest of the demons had fallen before her eyes in a flash.

She could hear a strangled cry from Jaleth. “No! Elune, please, no!” She felt his hands on her shoulder. Her entire back felt as if it was on fire from left shoulder to right hip. Lan could do nothing but lie there on that hard packed ground, hot tears rolling from her eyes to the earth.

“Surfal, I will be..I will be alright.” Lan ground out, reaching a hand out to grasp at his. “I will be fine.” Purple stained everything it touched, sliding down in a creek from her back: down her sides and shoulders.

“Jaleth, please step back. I can help her if the Mother Moon wishes it.” She could feel the coolness of Dejahna’s hands on her back and the flow of energy as she transferred the Goddess’ will. Skin grew together once more, though not without leaving a not so subtle reminder of her ordeal. “That is the best that I may do, Thero’shan. Return to me if you wish for me to remove that scar.” Lan gave Dejahna a smile and stood up, though not without some difficulty. The near fatal cut was scarred over as if it was years old, albeit a very large scar, nearly two inches wide. She stepped off the the side of the High Priestess.

“DEATH TO THE MORTALS!” A leftover Felguard screeched as it hauled itself up from the ground. Dejahna saw it before it could bring its blade forward, taking the blow that certainly would have killed Lan.

“DEJAHNA!” Lan cried, directing a blast of fire towards the beast, crisping its head inside its helmet nicely. “High Priestess! You’ll be alright!” She held her hands to Dejahna’s stomach, staunching the flow of blood before she began to chant to the Moon to help her heal the wound.

The elder stopped her hands and held a finger to her lips. “No...child. I have...repaid...a great debt today.” She coughed once before continuing. “When..when you see your mother, Landrelia, tell her that I have upheld my promise.” She gave Lan a weak smile. “Landrelia. I name you the next High Priestess.”  
Her heart sank as tears leaked from her eyes. “Dejahna..no.” She sobbed as she held the dying priestess. The others gathered around silently weeping; many had their hands pressed to their mouths as if to stop sound from escaping.

“I see none more capable, Landrelia.” She cupped Lan’s face. “It would...be my...honor..to give you that title, thero’shan.”

Lan shed a few more tears, letting them fall down her face near silently. Her chest heaved and her heart felt as if it were being squeezed out of her chest. “I-I...I’ll accept, my Shan’do.”

Dejahna let her own tears leak from the sides of her eyes. “You honor me, Landrelia.” Her hand slipped from Lan’s face as her eyes dimmed.

“No, Dejahna. You’ve given me a chance.”


	13. A Procession of Survivors

They buried Dejahna underneath a willow tree. Lan and a few other priestesses sang hymns to send the elder on her way. It was deathly quiet around the now empty city. The collection of four priestesses, an apprentice soldier and guardsmen stood solemnly on the hill.

“We should join the others, surfal.” Jaleth whispered after they lowered her body into the ground and recovered the space with dirt. “We’ve got to help the survivors as they make their way to the Mount.” His hand gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“There is just one thing that I must do, Jaleth.” She monotoned as she gently brushed his hand from her shoulder and stepped up to the High Priestess’ grave marker. A small ball of silver light sprung between her hands as she knelt, saying a short prayer. Lan let the light slither from her fingers, falling into an open space in the stonework. It bounced in the space before settling in and illuminating the dark area underneath the willow tree.

“Now we may go.”

~~~~~~

They made it out of the overrun city without an incident and followed the trodden path that the other survivors had taken.

"Lan, we need to track down your sister." Jaleth’s hand was warm in hers, far warmer than her frozen body could ever get.

She stiffened. "It's been days, Elune only knows where they are now." She tried to ignore the tightening of her heart in her chest. _My sister, if you are out there...please be okay._

“ _Lan_ , we can’t just hope and pray that they will be alright. We have to go see.” His hand tightened over hers. “Its on the way.”

She breathed out a sigh. “We can stop for a moment, Jaleth.”

~~~~~~

The forest was obviously sick. Huge trees were withered as they passed into the wood and indented with strange puncture marks to their ancient bark.

“Wonder what happened here.” Deliha, one of the few who stayed behind to make sure everyone was evacuated from Suramar, remarked.Deep claw marks had dug up the soil and displaced some smaller trees.

“Elune only knows, friend.” Lan tucked her matted hair behind her ear as she observed the newly made clearing. She kept walking towards Draen’s house, which should have been only a short distance from where they were now.

Her foot collided with a solid object and it took nearly all she had not to scream at the decapitated head of Zaea staring up at her.

She finally noticed that bodies littered the area just outside of what appeared to be a blast zone. All of them demons. She saw the glint of dozens over arrows scattered throughout the area as well.

Roots were wound tightly over the spot in the middle of the blast radius. The group approached warily, keeping all eyes on the tight ball of vines. Deliha approached further, tapping against the wood with a fingernail.

The explosion of the vines as they snapped through the air was enough to make the group’s ears ring with the concussion. Weapons were jerked out of their scabbards and loops and they all stood in battle formation.

Grass grew all around them to near spear- like length, sheared off near the ground and held above the fighters. Vines grew and wriggled their way towards the ankles of the group, wrapping around them tightly to lock their legs into place.

Draen stood in the center where the sphere had once been, Kyena standing shoulder to shoulder with him, Jai’alator drawn. “Oh, thank Elune.” Draen sighed as everything dropped uselessly to the ground at their feet. “I was beginning to think the worst.”

Kyena stared at Lan. “Its nice to see that you’re alive and well, Landrelia.” She swallowed thickly and set her blade back into its scabbard. Her arms crossed over her chest.

Jaleth took a step forward and embraced Draen, grinning from ear to ear. “What happened here, Sheodraen? It looks like a war clawed its way through here twice over!” He looked closer at the corpses that littered the area surrounding the root sphere.

“It doesn’t appear obvious to you, Jaleth? An army of those monsters came through here on the way to wherever they were going. We were lucky enough to get a warning from Zaea.” He flicked his eyes around the space, looking at the carnage that surrounded them. His robes were covered with mud and blood, though most of it wasn’t his own. Scratches lined his visible body, ranging from minor cuts to deeper ones that would leave scars. His clothes were torn in places along with Kyena.

“It seems like nothing is untouched, Draen. Suramar is lost. We’ve sent the survivors to wherever this..horde hasn’t been.” Jaleth let his eyes wander as well.

“How many lost their lives?” Kyena questioned, her eyes narrowing.

“We may never know for sure, Kyena, but we’ve lost High Priestess Dejahna.” Jaleth replied.

She blanched, the color draining away from her face. “Dejahna’s...dead?”

“She is, sister.” Lan piped up, walking before Jaleth and the rest of the group. “We all watched her die.”

Kyena blinked fast and let out a sigh. “Then who is the next High Priestess? What happened to the temple? Did it fall?”

Lan stepped closer to Kyena and looped her arm through hers. “The whole of Suramar is most likely gone, Kyena. We only stayed long enough afterwards to bury the High Priestess.” Lan swallowed thickly and continued on. “She named me High Priestess, sister.”

Kyena gave her a mixed look of awe and confusion. “You’re the next High Priestess?” She stammered incredulously.

“Indeed I am, Kyena. Though I have a feeling I won’t be keeping the title for long.”

The other girl narrowed her eyes. “Why not?”

Lan shrugged. “I’m not looking for any power. I never cared for it.” She flicked her eyes towards where Draen’s house used to sit. “I’d rather give it to someone more useful than I.”

Kyena clucked and shook her head. “You are not.”

Lan chuckled and brought her eyes over to Kyena’s. “You can always read my mind it seems, Kyena.”

“You cannot give that right to her.” Kyena untucked Lan’s arm from her own and gave her a hard look.

“I see no other way, Kyena. I’d rather give it to somebody who at least acts like she knows what is best rather than have someone like myself flounder it up.” She blinked up at Kyena. “This is my plan and I’m sticking with it. For all Tyrande will know, it came from Dejahna herself.” She let out a short whistle and Marinda came rushing up.

“Yes High Priestess?” The woman asked.

“Take my saber and meet up with the others ahead. And be careful.” Lan eyed the other. “Find Sister Tyrande and tell her that the High Priestess has chosen her as her successor. Tell her nothing more than that.” Marinda turned to get Durza. “Oh, if she asks, do tell her how she perished. We could at least tell her that.” She gave the other a grave smile and bowed. “Elune bless your path, Sister Marinda.”

The other bowed as well, bringing her right hand over her heart. “Elune bless you, Hi- Sister Landrelia.” She hopped onto Durza and brought him to a run, disappearing towards the majority of the survivors.

“Landrelia?” Kyena’s voice came from behind her. “You might have made an idiotic decision in my eyes but you’ve done what you wanted. That is what counts.”

Lan couldn’t help but crack a smile, despite all that had happened. “You still believe in me. sister?”

“How could I not?” She gave Lan a wink and gathered up her supplies that had been inside the root sphere. “We should get a move on and catch up, who knows if there’s an army on our heels.”

A tremendous resonant bellow cut through the air, much like a war horn.

The group all stared at one another before sprinting towards the host of Kaldorei that laid only a few miles ahead of them.

~~~~~~

They met up with the enormous group of fleeing civilians. Well, not the civilians at first, more like the defenders that made up the majority of the back ranks of the horde of Kaldorei. They were met with some hostility at first by Lord Ravencrest’s men but they were quickly added into the ranks.

“That went much more smoothly than I originally thought.” Kyena remarked as she strode in between Draen and Lan. She linked her arm with one of Draen’s and settled her head against his bicep.

Lan quirked an eyebrow. “How did you think that was going to go?”

“An exchange of blows perhaps? Maybe even the loss of a limb or two.” Kyena gave Lan a wink and kept walking with Draen, who merely smiled down at her. They found a place to set up camp long enough for the others to rest their weary bodies for a few hours before they had to run again. Kyena and Draen shared one tent, while Jaleth and Lan shared another.

"Passing the rest of the night here shouldn't be all too bad." Jaleth remarked. He tossed out a blanket and set down his weapons; a surprisingly light broadsword,of his own make, and a pair of short swords. All were made from a mixture of metals that made it seem to shine with a deep black-plum glow. "Mind helping me with some of the straps, surfal?" He faced Lan and held out his plated arms.

Her fingers moved swiftly, undoing the straps and dropping the pieces of plate to the ground. He decided to keep the chestplate on, thinking ahead enough in case they were attacked. “Is that a bit better?”

He gave a nod and cupped her cheek. “Perfect.” He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Jaleth turned and tugged his hair out of the low ponytail that he usually kept it in, his dark sapphire hair tumbling down about his shoulders.

Lan gave him a curious look as he handed her one of his short swords. “Mind cutting it off, Lanny?” He tossed the rest of his hair over his shoulder for her to grab onto. She held the silken strands in her hand close to the base of his skull.

 _How easy it would be, my child, to sever his spine with his own blade. Right here, right...NOW._ She dropped the blade and it ended up sticking a few inches into the soft ground underneath their feet. Jaleth whipped himself around, his silver eyes on her. “Are you alright, Lan?”

“Perfectly fine, surfal. Turn back around, I think I’ll use my scissors, I should have them tucked away somewhere.” She dug through one of her bags, producing the small pair of scissors. She snipped away at his hair, keeping her mind occupied on the task at hand. Lengths of hair fell from his head as she worked, exposing his profile a bit better. She decided to leave it a bit longer on top, leaving the sides shorter as well.

She brushed the last bits of stray hair from his shoulders and gave him a halfhearted smile. He gave her a smile, making her blush. “You’ve made me look handsome, Dala’surfal.” He gave her a wink and wrapped his arms about her waist, resting his forearms on her backside. They locked eyes for a moment, hardly daring to say a word, let alone a breath. “We will survive.” Jaleth said simply in a strangely husky voice, even for him. He tucked his head against Lan’s chest, listening to the thumping of her heart and the quiet way she breathed in and out.

Lan cradled his head in her arms, holding him to her. “I hope so, Dala’surfal.”


	14. Just a Precursor

They passed a few hours in the relative safety of the camp. Unfortunately for the people who had been walking for much longer, they had to go on the run again as the legion of demons pursued them.

Lan, Kyena and Jaleth were in the back ranks, fighting against the demons head on. Lan had finally donned her armor and left her priestly robes behind. using them to bandage the wounded.

"BANDU THORIBAS!" Bellowed Kyena as she slashed through a nearby demon. Jai’alator was soaked dripping with their fel green blood and still she added to it. The other defenders stood close by her side. A smile was tugging at Kyena’s lips, almost wide enough to split her mouth wide open.

_Seems like she’s finally where she wants to be,_ Lan thought as she let loose a bolt of holy fire towards a demon to her right. They seemed to be thinning out a bit, much to the delight of the survivors that were still running ahead of the lines of soldiers. The priestesses had joined in with their hymns, thinking that Dejahna had died to pass along her title to Tyrande, who was strangely absent from this struggle. A lull began to come over the group and they were able to rest for a short while. They sat where they had stood, drinking skins in hand, often draining them with a few long pulls. Many of the faces were drenched with sweat and misery was evident on every face in the crowd.

A rumble proceeded a plethora of demons as they poured over the rise to meet the Kaldorei fighters. The lines almost seemed to buckle under the relentless pressure of the infernal host. Now, scores of Kaldorei soldiers began falling all around them.

Kyena’s smile was wiped from her face. Now only a look of extreme concentration furrowed her brow. Nearly all of her line had fallen around her, only a small group held back the tide of demons from the rest of the Kaldorei. They were under constant motion, their battlefield turning into soup with the blood from both sides being churned under foot. The thick mud sucked down their legs, slowing the host dangerously. A score more Kaldorei were slaughtered before their eyes as a legion more, or so it seemed, of demons came from behind the first.

“We’re getting slaughtered out here!” One shouted from the farthest line.

“Do something, for the love of the Moon!” Another called from somewhere in the middle. Lan felt powerless to do anything except sit there and stare at the carnage. Her mouth was agape and the blood was rapidly draining from her head and face.

“Come on, my brothers and sisters! We have to keep fighting or you’ll damn us all!” Kyena roared, raising Jai’alator above her head with another war cry. It seemed to come from deep within her, that ability to raise morale, as they host began to crawl itself out of the muddy mire that it had gotten itself into to push back the demons.

Many of them let out harsh calls and growls as they realized that they were being slowly pushed back from their original position. Now, scores of demons began to fall, instead of the host of Kaldorei. They were laying waste to the army that had sought to run them into the ground, making even the relentless felguard turn tail and run for the hills after the dragged out moments of fighting.

A bellowing cry erupted from one of the running demons as they threw their sword if a whirring arc towards the small rise that Malfurion, Draen, Illidan and Lan stood on.

Due to her honed reflexes, she was able to dodge out of the way.

Unlike Draen.

~~~~~~

They quickly dispatched of any remaining demons that decided to straggled behind. Kyena needed a distraction if she wasn’t going to spend her time howling like a madwoman like she had before. Malfurion and Jaleth were able to carry Draen from where he laid prone after the blade cut cleanly through his arm at the shoulder, knocking him flat on his back. Kyena had turned to watch the demonic blade as it went through the air, long enough to see it cut through his arm as if it were butter, blood spraying the air and the dismembered limb shooting off like a macabre arrow into the woods.

He hadn’t the time to let out an anguished scream, Kyena had done that for him, charging towards the mound and slaughtering the demon that had chucked his blade. Lan thought her lungs would burst by the time they had her pointed in another direction, Malfurion grabbing his legs and Jaleth grabbing his arms, er, well, what remained of his right one and his whole one. His whole body was shaking, Lan gripping his left hand tightly as they jogged back towards the priestess’ tents.

They all set him down as gingerly as possible, Lan falling immediately to her knees, pushing her hands against the gushing wound. She ignored the sticky wetness of his deep indigo blood as it flowed over her hands, instead focusing on the hymn she sang softly, her prayer roaring in her head for the Goddess to save Draen from bleeding to death in her hands.

A deep silver glow started to shine through the thinning blood, Draen’s shaking started to die down a bit, making it easier for Lan to hold her hands to the new stump that was left behind. Skin reformed over the gigantic raw area that marked where his upper arm would’ve been, at first shiny and drawn taut but it thickened the longer Lan held fast to her prayers. It nearly looked like a clean amputation, as often as those were needed in the Kaldorei’s world. Only very old Kaldorei had them, mostly old war heroes from their skirmishes with the trolls and aquir.

Lan kept her hands clamped around the stump, as if she was willing her magic to regrow the lost limb. She kept chanting her hymn until she went hoarse, her voice coming out as a gravelly whisper.

A hand touched her shoulder, slender and delicately boned, it could only be a female’s. “Sister Landrelia, I fear that is all you may do for him.” Tyrande’s voice had a new edge to it, one of leadership; having to bear losses had already taken its toll on the other priestess as well. Her face had grown more grave and serious in the short time that it had taken to pass the leadership from Lan to Tyrande.

Draen’s good arm came up to pat Lan’s cheek. “You’ve done...much more...than you should have.” He drew in another breath, clearly on the verge of falling into a slumber. “Go and rest, sister.” He dropped his head onto the firmly stuffed pillow, his eyes drifting closed.

Lan rose from her aching feet, numb from kneeling for so long. She nearly stumbled and fell, but Jaleth was there to catch her before she did, helping her to a more comfortable seat. He gave her a small ration of food and water, taking out a cloth and wetting it to clean off her blood soaked arms and hands. She watched him go about his business as if dazed.

She noticed his hands were shaking long before he had finished cleaning her hands and she wrapped them around his plated shoulders as he began to choke back his tears. His shoulders shook under her arms, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

They sat there in the hush that had fallen over the camp and cried.


	15. Strength in What Remains

Kyena sat the whole night through, her eyes hardly drooping as she watched over Draen’s sleeping form. He tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, though he didn't awaken. She changed the wrapping around the amputated limb though it was more for her benefit. She needed to have her hands busy, otherwise she'd have run off with Durza at breakneck speed, charging headlong into the demons, not matter the cost to her life.

Speaking of which, the large beast came lumbering in, his shadow darkening the small light of dawn as it started to break over the horizon. He stuck his head in the tent hole and let out a low yowl, quiet enough that Draen hardly stirred. Kyena let out a long sigh, moving from her position on the ground to shoo the beast away.

He grunted and grabbed her arm in his massive jaws, tugging her out of the tent with a screech from Kyena.

“Stupid beast!” She bopped him on the nose, making him growl. “What’s your problem?” Her fury rose to the surface as she stared down at the saber.

Durza simply padded off towards the tent that the priestesses were staying in. Kyena gulped and let out a sigh, trying to ignore Durza’s pleas. She sat herself on a low stool and turned herself to watch the sunrise.

Lan stepped out of her tent, cracking her back. She flicked her eyes over to where Kyena sat, Durza letting out whimpering cries next to her. She cleared her throat and straightened her leather tunic before marching over to Kyena, tapping her on the back. “We’ve hardly spoken since we’ve returned to each other, Kyena Stormbow. Stop avoiding me.” Lan settled her hands on her hips, giving Kyena her best glare.

It made Kyena laugh, wholeheartedly; her shoulders shaking and coming deep from within her belly. She laughed until it devolved into hysterical sobbing, Lan wrapping her arms around Kyena and cradling her as she cried.

They sat for a long time until Kyena finally wound down from her crying, long since gone from the hiccuping sobs that wracked her body before. Her normally light silver eyes were a dark dull gray; her shoulders slumped forward as she stared off towards the battlefield of the previous day. “I should have protected him better, Landrelia.” She monotoned after a long moment of silence.

Lan directed her gaze to her sister, her brows knit together in empathy. “There was nothing that you could have done, Kyena.”

“There is always something that could be done.” Kyena picked at her broken nails and let out a long sigh. “If it had only been-”

“Don’t you even dare to say that you’d change places with Sheodraen.” Lan moved from her position next to Kyena to kneel in front of her, cupping her chin in her hands and making Kyena look at her. “There is nothing that you could’ve done. Dying in the process of saving him, Kyena, would kill him. He loves you more than anything in the world, my sister. He’d rather you be safe and whole while he takes the damage.”

Kyena snorted and brushed Lan’s hands from her face. “Lower your ego, my sister, you sound like Tyrande.” Lan let out a sigh and crushed Kyena in another hug. She eyed Lan closely, a strange flush coming over her cheeks. “You..you think that Draen loves me?”

Lan narrowed her eyes. “I should think so, Kyena. He is your mate after all.” She noticed Kyena’s blank look and blanched. “You….you, uh, never…?”

Kyena shook her head slowly and Lan could see her clicking the pieces together in her head, jumping up after a moment. “Landrelia Moonblade….what did you do while we were gone?” Her face was starting to look stormy, a tempest starting to rage in her eyes.

Lan gulped and turned away, hopefully masking the deep blush that spread its way across her face and neck. “We did nothing, Kyena. There isn’t anything that you have to worry about.” Kyena’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, pulling her back around to face her.

The stormy look had faded from her face, replaced only by a certain curiosity. “I can’t be your mother, Lanny, but I can be your sister.” She sat them both down. “Are you mated to Jaleth?”

_Straight to the point, isn’t she?_ “Uh, I would say we are. I mean...we..well.” She fidgeted in her seat, trying her hardest to keep her eyes away from Kyena’s. It didn’t quite work. Kyena’s eyes had a pull all their own, causing Lan to meet the pearl colored orbs from under her lashes. “He is my mate.” She blurted.

Kyena released the breath she held and closed her eyes. Lan could feel the tenseness of her muscles, the electricity that she gave off thrumming through the air. She was obviously fighting her emotions as she kept her body rigid next to Lan. Her eyes flicked open after a few long moments, Lan’s heartbeat thrumming in her chest like a caged bird. “Like I said a moment ago, Lan, I’m not your mother.” She blinked. “And I need to stop treating you like a child.”

Lan cocked her head to the side. “What makes you say this?”

Kyena rubbed at her tired eyes and cracked her knuckles, turning in her seat towards the burnt out cooking fire. “The other day. When you told me this wasn’t a child’s game anymore. Made me realize that I can’t expect everything to go my way. I can’t control you and save the world.” She ran her hands through her matted hair, pulled half out of its customary braid. She looked ragged and far too old for her young face. Lines had started to settle on her mouth, making her look like she was scowling permanently.

Lan’s lips curled into a soft smile, though not without a small edge of guilt. “I shouldn’t have been so harsh that day Kyena. You didn’t need it.”

Kyena waved her off with a dirty hand, her eyes glued to Lan’s in soundless speech. Her pearl eyes could speak for her in ways that her lips couldn’t. Lan understood. She boasted to protect herself. There was no reason Kyena had to say those words aloud. The green haired girl nodded her head once and leaned against Kyena in that familiar way they had, her head on the bigger girl’s shoulder, resting her weight against Kyena.

They’d become friends seemingly overnight, but it seemed that destiny had brought them together to become sisters.

~~~~~~

Draen awoke with a start, his whole right side ablaze. He reached for his arm, grasping nothing but air on his right side, causing him to slip further into his panic. His gray eyes hunted around the room for the familiar sight of Kyena. He couldn’t catch a glimpse of her anywhere in the small cloth enclosed space so he rolled over to his good side, using his remaining arm to push himself so his legs could do the rest.

He stumbled out of the tent, either unhearing of the few priestesses that called out his name or too focused on his goal of finding Kyena caused him to push their worried voices out of his head. Draen could hardly balance himself as he threw his body past everyone that wandered the camp. Some gave him odd looks; others, mostly those who had been there the day of the battle, gave him pitying looks.

Still, he pushed himself on. He finally came up to one of the cooking fires that sat in the middle of Lord Ravencrest’s men. Landrelia and Jaleth had been staying near there and Draen hoped to find Kyena with Lan.   _I need her. I need her. I need her._

Pain lanced through his arm, er, well, the space that used to be his arm. He caught a flash of that deep plum colored purple, letting him catch his breath again, and fell to his knees.

“SHEODRAEN!” Kyena screeched, her boots crunching against the ground as she sped towards him. Her arms were around him, hauling him up. “What are you doing up?! You could seriously hurt yourself!” Her voice might be irritating to others but it was the only thing on this planet that was keeping him grounded to the earth. He felt his lips stretch as they pulled themselves into a smile.

When Kyena had hauled him to his feet she let him stand on his own, her arms held out just in case he hadn’t truly regained his balance; he grabbed her face in his hand and hauled her to his lips, pressing them together firmly. She let out a surprised gasp and relaxed into the circle of his arm as it came to a rest on her shoulders. He pulled away after a moment. “I...had to find you.” He couldn’t help but notice the flush that spread across her face, the way her eyes were a dark silver color and how her lips parted slightly when she was surprised. “You weren’t there and I got worried.”

Kyena bowed her head. “Blame Durza for that.” She let out a sigh and stepped forward, tucking her head under Draen’s chin. “I...I love you, Sheodraen.” She murmured softly.

Draen wrapped his arm around her, pulling her snugly against him. It was an odd feeling to have someone so close to his height. They just seemed to fit together so easily, as if they were made from the same mold. “I love you too, Kyena.” He said, his voice muted as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

She let out a sigh and squeezed him tightly before she let him go, brushing his long hair behind his ears. “Is there anything that you need? Are you hungry?” She thinly disguised the worry in her voice, obvious to none but Draen.

Draen felt his stomach contract at the mention of food, making a gurgling sound in the process. “Starving.”

Kyena smiled and looped her arm through his, leading him over to the fire. The food was the basest of rations. Nothing more than bread and a bit of meat with whatever fruit or berry the priestesses had gathered from the surrounding area. They had Kyena to thank for that venture into the woods. She seemed to be one of the few that knew how to find food without it being handed to them. It only supplemented their rations. Many of the priestesses were accustomed to going a period without food, a part of their training was observing fasts in honor of the Goddess.

Draen ate it as if it was the finest thing he’d ever been able to put in his mouth. He devoured it in a few moments, guzzling a few waterskins afterwards. He looked a bit more awake and refreshed after he had filled his belly and much more alert.

Draen let out a sigh and rested his forearm against his knee. He watched Kyena closely with a smile playing on his lips. “I love you, Kyena.” He said again, ignoring her as she smacked his arm, a blush creeping upwards from her throat to her cheeks. It sent a shiver down Draen’s spine.

They spent the rest of the day helping Draen regain some of his balance before they were on the run again. A scout had spotted another column of demons headed their way and the host was determined to get to their new goal:

Mount Hyjal.


	16. The Battle of Urae

He could still see her beautiful face every time he looked down at her sister. It reopened the centuries old wound, brought back those memories of Val’riin coming to him, comforting him, telling him that she tried to talk his mate from the edge.

Val’riin  had been the only one there when she had died.

Not he.

He was here for a very different reason. He had to keep his mind on his goal: find Landrelia and convince her that he meant her no harm. He just….he had to get close to her. He felt every fiber in his body singing out for her nearness.

A guard bid him a call, which he responded to without arousing much suspicion. The camp had been on the move for quite a long time, many of the normally impeccable Kaldorei were covered in muck and grime. Many had their greasy hair tied up in various braids and tails to keep them out of their faces.

His amber eyes hunted hungrily for Lan's deep pine green locks. He still hadn’t caught a glimpse until a half hour later, standing in the food line that the priestesses had set up.

He grabbed his ration and went to sit in the sunshine, his eyes screwing shut. He hated the sunlight. He’d much rather have been under the cover of night. But such was the way of things. The Kaldorei had to adapt to a new way of life to survive. He’d just started to bring the bit of bread to his lips when he caught a glimpse of deep green followed closely by a cropped black. Him. Why is he still with her?

“Sir, are you alright?” Someone nearby asked, concern furrowing their brow. He looked down to see he had squished the small loaf in his hand.

Brushing the crumbs from his hand and stuffing the rest of the piece in the paper wrapping. “Never been better, sister.” He ground out, rising from his seat and melting into the foliage.

~~~~~~

Lan went about her duties, her heart just a bit lighter in her chest. Kyena seemed to be doing alright and Draen was showing signs of improvement with his balance. He had gotten used to grabbing everything with his left hand.

"We all seem to be getting a little better on, Lanny." Jaleth remarked, his eyes fixed on her. They were making rounds, well, Lan was making the rounds; Jaleth was following her like a lost kit.

Lan stood up from her kneeling position, straightening the skirt to her armor. "I hope so. All this upheaval is getting to us all. I can feel it." The tiredness had started pulling at her legs and eyes. It seemed like every second one or the other wanted to slam down. Her stomach had stopped growling long ago and just settled on grinding itself in her gut painfully.

"If anybody can pull through it's our people." Lan could feel the hope in his voice. His assurance didn’t do much to balm Lan’s doubts.

Lan gave him a look from under her brows. "I'm not so sure." She exhaled, brushing back stray bits of hair from her eyes.

Lan felt him shift slightly, feeling his eyes trained on her back. "Why do you say that?" She could also hear just a bit of hurt in his voice and she felt her heart clench a bit at the sound.

"Look at them, Jaleth. They can't even imagine being without their precious things for an extended period of time.” She wrinkled her nose up slightly. “Our people aren't strong anymore. We aren't used to struggle and we're suffering because of it." She kept her eyes down on ripping more pieces of cloth into bandages. It helped keep her hands busy and hide their shaking from Jaleth.

"Very dramatic, Lanny." He gave her a wink, ignoring her best glare. "Well, if we are weak then we'll have to get strong." He puffed out his chest theatrically, his raven hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. It seemed to have started growing again just from the short time that Lan had cut it.

She tried desperately to keep herself from laughing at his ridiculous pose. "And how do you suppose we'll become strong again?"

Jaleth gave her a look. A mix between wryness and a hopeful grin "Maybe you could have shown us."

"I'm not going to ask Tyrande to give me power, Jaleth. I don't want it." Lan wrapped her arms around herself defensively, trying to keep her nightmares from her head.

"Why?" Jaleth’s brows knitted together as he sat himself down in a short stool. His manner wasn’t so much threatening as it was confused.

"Horrible things come from too much power. " She answered.

Jaleth merely lofted a brow curiously, his quicksilver eyes meeting hers.

Lan tucked her head down, staring at the ground. “I had horrible dreams, Jaleth. It was after we fled from Suramar." She swallowed down more air, trying to get herself to speak. “After Dejahna passed the leadership to me.”

He eyed her, studying her tortured face. "What happened in those dreams?"

Lan let out a long held breath, turning to look at Jaleth. "Death. Too many dead because of my inability to lead. I couldn't even keep the Sisterhood alive. I saw the whole of the world going up into smoke, Azshara and the Highborne looking at us as if we were just things that had stood in their way."

Jaleth looked concerned, his brows knit together closely. “You are one of the strongest people I know, Landrelia. There is no way that those dreams could be true. Tyrande is no different than you.” His hand came to brush away the tear that she didn’t  even feel spill its way from her eyes.

“Tyrande has the blessing of Elune at her side.” Lan said shortly. Her whole expression was crushed and wilted as she stood.

“Tyrande isn’t the only one who has the Goddess watching over her, Landrelia.” He gave her a look as he grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly. “I’ve seen a bit of what you can do, Lan, and it's nothing to laugh at. The Goddess chose you, along with Tyrande.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You, Landrelia, can do great things if you let yourself realize that.” He whispered, soft as rain.

“I don’t want to, Jaleth. I could fail.” She said in a small voice.

“We’re all afraid we could fail.” He challenged. “If we make one misstep, one mistake, we’re all dead.”

“I’m not going to ask her to give me the title, Jaleth.” She willed her shaking voice to stay firm.

Jaleth let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, leaning his head on her chest. “I understand, Lanny.” He brushed his hands down her arms. “I’m just...I’m so afraid.”

“I know, I know.” She wound her fingers through his thick hair.

“You are doing all that you should be doing. All that you can."

Lan turned his face up towards hers, staring intently into his. She couldn’t think of anything to say, other than looking at Jaleth, who smiled.

“I know what you’re thinking, Lan.” He let go of her hand and pulled her closer to him, playing with a loose bit of her hair. “You don’t have to say a word.” He angled his head just so, his lips softly brushing against hers.

She pulled her lips away from his, bringing his head against her chest, snaking her arms around his head and shoulders protectively. “I can't keep them all safe and worry about you, Kyena and Draen. I can’t. I can barely keep you all alive as it is.”

“Oh, Lanny.” Jaleth murmured, crushing her against his body. “We can live and survive without you worrying so much about us. You’ll worry yourself sick.” He pulled away gently. “We’re here to protect the others.”

Lan choked back her tears, willing herself to be as strong as Kyena was all the time. “I...I have to. Otherwise I’ll have nothing to do but sit on the sidelines and watch everyone get hauled in around me waiting for death to come for them in these tents.”

Jaleth didn’t have an answer for that. He didn’t have his clever words to back him up and balm Lan’s frayed nerves. He gathered the small priestess in his arms and sat with her in silence, listening to the soft breathing and feeling her heartbeat thump on his arm.

They sat until the horns blew again, and they knew a battle had begun anew in the hills far from here.

~~~~~~

Durza had proven to be a formidable fighting partner for Kyena. She could never get used to riding him as Lan’s family had trained him so she had him ditch the armor and saddle for his natural agility and fighting prowess.

It was a sight to see. That shimmering silver and purple coat taking down felguard after felguard, ripping tentacles off of felhounds and dodging attack from infernals and other lesser demons. Jai hadn’t seen a break from the fel blood since they had met the small force earlier that day. Luckily, the refugees had been on the move beforehand, so the army was able to focus on keeping the demons at bay and not worry if any civilians would be in the way.

They hacked their way through the force. It seemed that they would send in more and more demons but they had cut back their numbers drastically this round. Now they sent more elite groups of the specialized demons like the enormous felguard. They sent just enough for the Kaldorei to notice no change, not even sharp eyed Kyena. She plowed on through the demons, each one making up for every microscopic part of Draen that was lost when that demon hurled his blade.

She ignored the slight incline that had come into the land. The hills that now surrounded them. Far off in the distance, beyond even these hills, laid Zin’Azshari; the destination of Lord Ravencrest, though unbeknownst to Kyena and co. All that she cared to know was dying at the tip of her sword and the point of her arrows.

“We’ve got them now! Keep pushing, Kaldorei!” Ravencrest bellowed. He seemed to be the only one on the field, Lord Desdel Stareye was missing from the battle. “For the Empire! For Azshara!” His cries were enough to have Kyena’s blood fizzing in her veins as she let out her own cry.

“BANDU THORIBAS!” She shrieked, Jai’alator lofted above her head like an avenging angel dispensing justice from on high. She heard Ravencrest let out a soft laugh from behind her.

“Bandu Thoribas indeed, young Stormbow.” Ravencrest stated, drawing up his saber alongside Kyena. She couldn’t help but fight harder next to the noble, keeping every demon she could reach from direct combat with the hawk like man. He snorted and hopped from his mount, sending it away with a flick of his hand and standing back to back with Kyena. Together, along with the rest of the fighting Kaldorei, they were able to push back against the demons.

They pushed them back just far enough to see a whole legion pouring down from them from the hills.


	17. Nightmares

A saber sat unblinking from the edge of the forest. Its seven eyes trained on Lan's stiff form as she stood still dying. The pressure building up in her chest.

Another being was here, burning fast and hot in front of her eyes.

“You. You are the one.” It growled at her. Malevolence permeated it's voice. It flicked its hand, dropping her again into that pit that she hadn't told anyone about. The pit that showed her the failure she would have been.

She was falling. Falling past bodies hacked and twisted into something else. Kyena. Jaleth. Draen. Children she hadn't even seen. Dark black like Jaleth’s, finely boned, masculine but with the softness of childhood. Her green, streaked with black. Feminine, gentle. Soft liquid silver eyes for both children. A child with Kyena’s sharp bone and Draen’s soft eyes. The same shade of sea green hair floating in a halo about her head.

The child from earlier floated past her. The same pine green but with a harsher face. Beautiful all the same. Amber eyes clashing with hers.

Countless others she knew or had just seen about fell with her, screaming and calling out at her. Telling her that it was all her fault. That she had been the one to damn them all.

Their cries were cut short when they slammed into the ground, the loud concussions sounding off like an explosion, ringing in her ears. Lan’s body finally met with the ground, forcing blood from her mouth, spattering her face and chest with purple. She could feel her bones rattle with the impact, jarring a scream from her throat, gurgling past the blood.

A snow white haired woman scrambled to her when Lan crashed into the ground in the midst of a burning city, bodies of the host of Kaldorei littering the streets. “He came all the same, didn't he?” She shook Lan hard, the blood in her chest sloshing around in the cage of her ribs, pouring out between the space where the blade still rested.

“Who?” Lan asked weakly. Her words were garbled when she spoke. Blackness flowed like water over her eyes, touching her without pulling her under. Everything had that inky quality to it, like the forest of before.

The white hair tickled her face and she could feel tears raining on her. The woman faced her again, her amber eyes fading. “I did it for nothing. Nothing at all.” She hugged Lan to her chest. “Oh, my cousin, I'm so sorry for you.”

Lan shook off the woman’s words, surely this was just a dream. She had to ground herself, try to get something through to her. “Your daughter is falling, Mi’lady. I saw her.”

The woman blinked and shook her head. “She is no daughter of mine.” She adjusted the both of them, settling Lan on her lap. She noticed a blade strapped to her back, gleaming like Jai’alator.

“But she has your eyes…Mi’lady” Her mind was reeling, unable to wrap her thoughts to what the woman was saying.

“Please, call me Taryanda. Taryanda Stormbow.” She brushed loose hair from Lan's eyes. Suddenly the resemblance snapped into place, making Lan’s dying heart clench in her chest.

Her hair turned from the milky white to a lustrous purple. The eyes changed from their dark honey to a smooth amber gold.

“Tar..yan..da.” Lan mouthed, a smile creeping on her lips. “Taryanda. You’re alive.” She laughed, her brows knitting together. _Why am I laughing? Taryanda is dead._ “Kyena misses you.”

Taryanda smiled down at her, pulling the silver dagger from Lan’s chest, letting the rest of her blood seep out. “I know, Landrelia, I know.” She felt herself growing lighter and lighter, the darkness finally settling over her eyes.

One breath. Two ragged breaths.“Tell her I miss her too.” Taryanda’s voice was strained, tight. Coming from a short distance.

Three. Half breath. Trying to gulp air through water. Through ink. “And Fanarol. Please. This world is dark without him by my side.”

Darkness. Inky Darkness.

~~~~~~

Lan was running again. The pressure was gone from her chest, replaced with a raging fear that nearly felt as if her heart would rip from her chest.

Burning buildings crashed all around her. Screams and cries echoed from all around the space.

“KYENA. KYENA, WHERE ARE YOU!” She cried, causing the stones the crackle. “JALETH!” She tossed her head every direction, desperately searching for them all. “SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE!”

She surged forwards, jumping over bodies and tripping over some. Her body collapsed before the bodies of Jaleth, Kyena and Draen. Zaea and Durza’s forms were laying a distance away.

Lord Ravencrest was dying. As was Lord Stareye. Dejahna was stumbling about, the sword from the demon still lodged in her abdomen. Marinda, Deliha, Tyrande, Malfurion, Illidan.

All of them were dead.

Hacked to pieces or sucked dry of their magic.

Jai’alator was shattered in Kyena’s hand. All that was whole was the handle. _Oh, Goddess, even your blade could not stand to our **might**._ A voice echoed. It filled Lan with as much dread as they fiery being’s voice. She turned slowly, seeing the form of what looked like a massive man with goat like legs. Hooved and armored in a gold looking plate. Its chest was bare, revealing blue skin. His eyes, blue as they might appear, seemed to burn from within with a nefarious light.

“Hello, mortal.” It sneered at her, making the priestess feel about as large as a speck of sand. “This is what will come to pass. Regardless of your choices.” He ignored the whiteness of Lan’s face and continued on. “It was truly noble of you to consider that you were going to hold the...what is it?” If it had brows, it surely would have been arching one right now.

It waved its hand to get the answer out of Lan, its stance impatient. “..K-Kaldorei.” She murmured.

“The _Kaldorei,_ ” He savored the syllables, drawing out the name as if it was something delectable. “Back from whatever it is your Lord Ravencrest thought that they could do.” He nudged the body. “Save the world? Pah, countless other worlds have tried. Though your world tried the hardest. I will give you that.” He kept his eyes on Lan’s small form, shivering in the inky murk.

“Landrelia!” Taryanda’s voice echoed from the area, resounding like the howl of a wolf all around them. “Landrelia, you have to wake up or you’ll be lost in this dream forever!” She caught up with them, skidding to a halt.

“You! You sealed us off from this world for thousands of years!” The demon’s visage twisted into something more vicious as he beheld Taryanda.

She merely smirked and gave a nod. “That’d would be me, Archimonde. Elune only knew Azshara wouldn’t have done it.”

“This world shall **burn**!” He roared, dousing their view in fire.


	18. Aftermath

“Lan-” a soft voice broke through to her. “Lan, you have to wake up.”

Her eyes flickered open, squinting at the flood of light. She turned her head and gasped, still seeing Taryanda’s snow hair. “Tary?”

The woman looked at her curiously as she shook her head. “No. My name is Thaora. I'm one of the priestesses, mi’lady.”

Her eyes refocused, snapping back from her nightmares. She could see now that this woman looked nothing like Tary, aside from her light hair, almost pastel in color.

“Sister Thaora?” Draen inquired as he poked his head onto the doorway. “Oh! You're awake. Jaleth and Kyena are going to be so relieved, little sister!” He smiled as though he was hiding something but Lan didn't notice.

Draen stepped through the door and patted Lan’s shoulder. “You gave us all a fright, Lan. We thought you were dying.” He pulled over a stool and sat himself next to her, settling himself into it. “You were fighting the whole time, Lan, even without opening your eyes.” He scooted forward a bit so he could help her sit up in bed, still talking. “It was a sight to see. You were ablaze for it as well, none of us could touch you until you fell to the ground.” He stopped short, eyeing Lan, obviously biting his tongue.

“I was...on... fire?” She blinked, flicking her wide eyes over to Draen, who ducked his head under her gaze with one equally as terrified as her own.

Draen rubbed the back on his neck, staring down at the ground. “Mhm. On fire.” He pulled his head up, still avoiding her gaze. “Bright, silvery fire. Burned cold and hot at the same time.” His brows narrowed, partially singed.

Lan gasped. “What did I do, Draen? Did I hurt anybody?” She brought her fingers up to her lips, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

“No, no. You didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to her, Draen, it won’t do her any good. She’ll find out one way or another.” Kyena’s harsh voice cut him off as she pushed her way inside the tent, dismissing Thaora with a wave of her hand. “Its nice to see your eyes, Princess.” Kyena gave her a smile, patting her on her head. She settled herself next to Draen, softly apologizing for talking over him.

It was then that Lan saw the bandages all over Kyena’s arms and hands. She had taken off her armor and was wearing the undershirt she usually wore. “We’re camped a bit away from the hills, Lan. There was mass confusion when you showed up, coupled with all of the flights of the dragons. Red, Green, Bronze, Blue….and Black.” Kyena snapped her mouth shut, looking grim.

“What’s wrong with the Black flight, Kyena?”

“They betrayed us and the other Flights. They had some weapon and fired it on the demons.” She sighed and rested her head in her hands. “Then Neltharion was screaming at the others and they just...stopped moving. He fired the weapon at the host.” Kyena shuddered and wrapped her hands around her shoulders. “Many of our people are dead because of him.”

“But that’s not what you want to know, is it?” She looked up and met Lan's eyes, stifling a sigh. “Myself and...another sister tried to get you while you burned. We didn't think that it'd hurt us.” She held out her arms, the bandages were old.

Lan ducked her head and looked around the tent for the first time. Her eyes landed on dark hair and she screamed.

“Lan, Lan. That's not him. That's not Jaleth.” Kyena was murmuring. She rested her arms around Lan's shoulders and brought her head into her chest to muffle her screams.

The man rolled over in his bed and gave Lan a smile that made her blood run cold. “Hello, Landrelia.” He sat, letting his loose purple hair fall back from his chest. “Its nice to see you alive. And not burning.”

“You’re Fanarol. The Fanarol Taryanda was talking about. She said she misses you. This world is dark without you by her side.” She blurted, unconscious of the fact that Kyena was still standing there.

His face twisted and she could see a hint of sadness touch his eyes. “Taryanda? Taryanda died a long time ago.”

“You knew Taryanda?” Kyena’s voice was hushed, far from its usual grating nature.

“Knew her? She was my mate.” He stated, as if it was obvious. He flicked his amber eyes over Kyena’s face, which made her bristle under his inspection. “You look just like her. But she had softer eyes, like warm honey.” He tilted his head slightly, his own eyes fighting with hers. “Yours are like metal. Harsh, sharp. Rigid.”

Draen stood and put his arm around Kyena, staring down at Fanarol. “You. You are one of Cenarius’ students. I’ve seen you with him.”

“Perhaps I am, but I feel that it is no business of yours.” Draen drawled, tracing a circle on Kyena’s shoulder, still keeping eye contact with Fan. “You are here because you’re injured, otherwise you’d be running with the other civilians.”

“But you are one as well, Sheodraen Starheart.” The other said, not without a hint of malice. “You’ve hardly even drawn your first blood against those creatures.”

“Enough!” Lan all about yelled. “This isn't getting us anywhere.”

Fanarol swiveled his head about with the deadly grace of a serpent, fixing his eyes dead on Lan’s. “My my, you’re much more of a spitfire now, Sister Landrelia.” His lips curled into a smirk, flashing his canines.

Lan rolled her eyes and thrust herself out of her cot, stepping lightly over to Fanarol. “I’ve learned from my sister.” She monotoned as she looked down at him before kneeling next to his bed, level with his rich amber eyes. “You risked your life to stop me. I thank you, Fanarol.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead gingerly. “I can forgive, but never forget, sir. And I’ll be watching you.”

He blinked up at her, eyes blown wide, mouth agape. “Y-you.” His eyes were suddenly clear where they had once looked clouded. “Landrelia.” He whispered, caressing the name as if it gave him life.

Lan narrowed her eyes, rising slowly. “Rest, Fanarol, there’s someone that I have to find.” She parted the curtain, followed closely by Kyena and Draen.

~~~~~~

“Lan, Jaleth’s on the front line. We lost a squad leader and he volunteered. I urged him to accept  because he would have sat by you until Elune herself came.” Kyena said as she jogged to meet Lan’s determined stride. “You’re not marching out there yet.” She reached for Lan’s arm.

She smacked it away gently. “I’m not looking for him. He’ll come to me as soon as words spreads that the girl who was on fire is up and walking.” She flicked her eyes over to where they had the sabers and whistled for Durza. “Is he fit to ride?”

“Lan-” Draen started.

“Is he fit to ride?” She demanded, staring straight at Kyena.

She nodded once, stepping over and grabbing Lan’s saddle. The thing was merely a place for Lan to rest her feet, a slip of leather with a girth and stirrups. “I should be back in a few hours, depending on how far away they are.”

“Where in Elune’s name are you going?” Kyena asked, stopping up Durza with a hand before Lan could hop on him. “If you’re going somewhere you need some protection. Let me go with you.”

Lan eyed Kyena and sighed after a moment. “Fine. But who will you ride?” She patted Durza’s shoulder blade. “He may be strong but he won’t be able to go at the pace I need with two.”

“Zaea had cubs. I’ve seen glimpses of them around.” She turned slightly towards Draen. “Can you ask Cenarius to send him or her to me please? I never knew her cubs closely. They were one of her hardest kept secrets from me.” She reached out and rubbed under Durza’s chin, her eyes clouding over. “They’re just about old enough to be ridden, I suppose.”

Draen slitted his eyes, nodding after a moment. “Cenarius sends his wishes to your journey but you need not ask for his aid. He said that those cubs would listen to whatever you said.” He reached out and touched Durza’s forehead, tracing a line in his thick fur. “I don’t like this. Not one bit, especially with what happened to the dragons, but I’m going with you.”

“No you’re most certainly not. I’m not going to have you risk your life.” Kyena took a step away from Durza and Lan.

He shook his head. “And I’m not letting you leave either.”

She stood still as a statue, her dark skin was pale.“Sheodraen. Please.” Kyena’s eyes were filled with fear.

“I could still die, no matter if I go with you or not.” He removed his hand from the saber’s head and grabbed hers, letting out a whistle.

Two sabers leapt from the cover, their coats shimmering in the sunlight. Kyena stifled a gasp, stepping forward and brushing her hands over them lightly. They were massive creatures, deep eggplant fur from muzzle to tail. “You,” Kyena grabbed the face of one, it had a starburst right on its forehead. “You are Rai’vi.” The saber appeared almost as if it were bowing to her. The other had a sleeker body, her hair growing in a ridge down her spine. “And you are Jenasa.” They purred deep enough to vibrate through Kyena’s chest, butting their heads against her hands as if they’d seen her every day of their lives. She turned to Draen and motioned for Rai’vi to step over to him; the larger of the two obliged, her massive paws kicking up a bit of dust as she lowered herself slightly so Draen could hop on.

“She won’t do anything, Draen, I could sense it.” Her own cat like eyes were alight with that savageness that was akin to sabers. Draen gave her a half smile, not the least bit assured. He didn’t really like riding on sabers, especially less now, because he didn’t have much to grip with. Rai’vi reached nearly to his shoulder just with her own and he could feel her rippling with energy and vigor as he slid onto her back. She sighed once and prowled ahead a step, Draen gripping a longer patch of hair between her shoulderblades.

“Could we hurry this up, please?” Lan insisted, hopping onto Durza and urging him on a path that took them into the hills. Rai’vi slithered after Durza, followed closely by Kyena on Jenasa. The other saber was a bit more spirited, keeping up a faster pace than Rai’vi.

They left a few hours after the morning light and arrived to a large area of cleared land to the clear noon sun.

Lan scanned the area and stifled a cry.

Her childhood home, the saber ranch that she used to romp all over, was a smoldering pile of rubble in front of her very eyes.

~~~~~~

“No, no, no! It can't be gone!” Lan kicked Durza hard enough to cause him to wheeze, tearing down into the decimated space.

“Lan!” Jenasa took after Lan like a bullet, catching up to her in no time. They suddenly stopped and Kyena looked around, seeing miles of fencing and a stable. Fences were obliterated and the stables were raised to the ground.

Kyena let out a cry, hopping from Jen and over the nearest fence. She knelt next to the body of one of the cubs of the year, hacked nearly in half. Beautiful silvery purple coat covered in its blood. She saw what had to be it's mother laying a short distance away, paw stretched out towards her child.

Kyena need only lift her head and see the same scene repeated over and over. It seemed whatever had rolled through here hadn't left one thing alive. Every saber that Lan's family bred was lying dead in their home.

Durza was frothing at the mouth, hopping the fence with Lan sitting stricken on his back. He roared at the loss of his family, his children. His eyes were dark and he let out the most pitiful mewl that Kyena had heard from an adult saber. It brought tears to her eyes.

“How…” Kyena rose, placing the cub gently in the ground next to its mother. “This is your home. This is...oh, Elune.”

Lan was nearly white and shaking in her saddle as her eyes fixed on the house. Or at least where the house used to stand. “We should check the house.”

Draen slid from Rai’vi’s back and circled his arm around Lan's waist, pulling her from Durza. He let the beast mourn and half carried Lan towards the house.

It laid in splinters and it looked like they had even broken some of the larger pieces. All that stood was a single wall. Lan and Draen trudged through the rubble, making it to the standing wall.

She caught glimpses of what used to reside in their front entrance. A massive chandelier, crafted by the finest craftsman as a gift to their family when her twin brothers were born, hung glittering with what appeared to be stars. It usually changed color throughout the day, ranging from a homey yellow to a silver star glimmer. Lan trudged through, hopping delicately over larger pieces of her home, to grab a piece of that chandelier.

Draen was right behind her the whole time, silent as a ghost, until now. “What exactly is that going to do?”

“It has a power behind it. Magic.” She tossed the stone, making a rich slapping sound when it hit her palm. “This is very useful in the right hands.”

Draen held out his hand and caught the stone. It looked no bigger than a small rock, but many times lighter. Even he could feel a deep arcane magic to it.“But what is it going to do?” He tossed it back to her.

“I’m going to use it as a focus for my staff, perhaps that will increase its potency.” She stooped to grab a few more, slipping them into the band that she wore around her chest.

Kyena wandered over to them, stopping short a few feet from where Lan stopped. “What?” She looked up from finding more stones, settling with the four that she had gotten, and saw Kyena.

“Lan, just take a few steps towards me. It's time for us to get going soon anyway.” She couldn’t hide the fact that her eyes were wide open and the color had rapidly drained from her face.

Lan just narrowed her eyes, glancing around at her feet before she caught what caused Kyena to blanch.

It was her mother’s midnight blue hair that made Landrelia scream until she was sure she’d choke on her blood.

~~~~~~

She hadn’t even seen her when she walked over in a half daze. Lan had thought this place untouchable. It seemed that it had been far from it. They called over the sabers to help them move what rubble they could over Aharia’s body. Lan fell to her knees next to her mother, crying and screaming until her voice had gone hoarse.

Kyena and Draen stood quietly behind her, watching her come undone before their eyes. Kyena rubbed gently at the corner of her tattoo, remembering the day that she sat and let Aharia work on them in place of her own mother. She could feel her own tears budding in her eyes, making her throat swell.

She forced herself to sing, much as it was difficult. Her voice took on a sound all of its own, changing from its harshness to a softer gentler sound. She hardly sang at all but nearly everyone told her that she should more often. She settled on an old mourning song she knew fairly well, her contralto rising and falling in tune with the song. It hadn’t been used much except for something to practice.

 

_Ande’thoras ethil,_

_O Al diel shala,_

_Shan’do._

_Ande’thoras ethil,_

_O Shaha Lor’ma,_

_O Shaha Lor’ma._

 

Lan joined in on the song, singing it in her soft soprano. She mostly just mouthed the words. Once their song ended, Lan stood and wiped away the tears. “We need...we need to get her back.” She stated brokenly. “I can take her.”

Kyena simply nodded, unburying Aharia further and wrapping her in a relatively clean cloth that was laying amidst the rubble. She helped Lan get on Durza and settled Aharia in front of her. “You have her?”

“She’s my mother, I’ll always have her.” Lan wheeled Durza around, gripping Aharia’s body tightly to her own. Jenasa and Rai’vi followed like black shadows, always a foot behind.

~~~~~~

They made it back to the encampment before dark, burying Aharia with the rest of the deceased. Draen marked the area with a small seed, helping it to grow up tall and strong. Aharia’s favorite flower, Alor’el, bloomed because of her body.

“It fits.” Lan remarked, rubbing the plants petals gently. She wept for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She requested that Kyena and Draen go attend to their other duties, wanting to be left alone.

Footsteps crunched through the grass towards her. “I said that I didn’t want company, Kyena. Go away.”

“You’re very bitter, Landrelia dear.” Fanarol quipped, sitting down next to her. He didn’t wear a shirt, probably because of the burns that dominated the majority of his upper body. “What happened out there?” He at least sounded a bit concerned.

“I found my mother.” Lan replied dryly. She kept her eyes forward, staring at the newly grown flower.

“And I’m assuming she’s the flower?” He joked, earning a glare from Lan, followed by some sort of smile. “What a lovely reunion. I must say, she does have the most beautiful foliage.”

“Alor’el was her favorite flower. I asked a favor of Draen.” She let out a sigh, wiping again at her reddened eyes. She wanted to claw them out, anything to keep from seeing her mother’s twisted body lying beneath the rubble of her old home.

He nodded, falling into a thoughtful sort of silence. “I am sorry. Truly.” He faced her, eyes trained on her profile.

“For what? You didn’t know her.” Lan shook her head, covering his hand with hers. “I’m sorry. I’m just...on edge. I just…” She trailed off, chewing on her lip.

“You don’t trust me.”

Lan’s eyes finally pulled themselves from the flower, falling on Fan’s. “Blunt.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a grin. “Mostly how I like to speak. Straight to the point, no sugarcoating.”

His brows narrowed, eyes slitting. “Ah, but you are hurting and I am speaking too much.” His fingers curled around hers slightly as they both fell into silence, watching the stars come out one by one in the darkening sky.


	19. Cracking

They sat quietly until a call echoed from the camp. Lan got up slowly, letting the blood flow back into her cramped legs. She held out her hand for Fanarol to take, hauling him up next to her before she turned and walked back to camp.

“So, Landrelia.” Fan began. His legs were a bit longer than hers so he shortened up his stride so she wouldn’t have to jog. “I heard them speaking about a man named Jaleth. Who is he?” He cocked his head slightly, almost obnoxiously curious.

Lan didn’t have the heart to care much about what she said. “He is my mate.” She monotoned, feet slapping against the hard packed ground.

Fanarol stifled a snort. “Little bit young to be in that committed of a relationship, eh?”

She shrugged, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. “You could look at it that way, I suppose.”

Fan raised a brow. “Even you realize that it's a bit silly to throw away your youth?”

“I don’t call it throwing away my youth, Fanarol, I think it's just….I don’t know.” She hunted for the words, trying not to flounder in this very adult world that she had just been thrown into. _By Elune, that feels like it was years and years ago. Was it really only a few weeks ago?_ “I love Jaleth now. I’m not going to let that slip away just because  my elders are afraid.”

“There is truth in your words, young priestess.” Fan gave Lan a nod, a grin pulling his lips to bare his fangs. “You are wise beyond your years.”

“Anybody who’s made it this far is ancient.” Lan flicked her eyes up to Fan’s, giving him a weary look. “I’m so tired of running already and its just begun.”

Fanarol inhaled and opened his mouth to speak, getting cut off from the pounding of feet coming towards them.

“Lan! Lan, there you are!” Jaleth came bolting from the direction of the camp, his armor gone and his arm in a sling.

“ Jaleth! ” Lan started running towards him, holding herself back from jumping into his arms and sobbing again.

“Kyena told me what happened. Lanny, I'm so sorry, I would've gone with you if you asked. You could have-” His brows were knit together with worry, overprotective as always.

Lan cut him off, putting her fingers over his lips. “I am fine.”

He gave her a sorrowful look, his eyes filled to the brim with...something  primal. “You are far from fine.”

“Jaleth, I can't talk about it.” Lan's eyes clashed with his, dropping to the ground after a moment under that primal fire that danced in his eyes. “I need to grieve by myself.” Her shoulders drooped forwards as she tried to make herself look smaller. Her cracked heart sped up as Jaleth sauntered over to her, growing in height by the second.

“Hey, just leave her be, boy.” Fanarol broke in, stepping slightly in front of Lan, shielding her from Jaleth.

“Since when is this any of your business?” Jaleth ran his eyes up and down Fan, standing just a bit taller than him. “Who are you, her brother?”

“Jaleth.” Lan shook her head at him, face twisted with disbelief. “what's gotten into you?” She linked her arm in Fan's, dragging him away from Jaleth, trying her hardest to ignore his hurt look.

“Bit of a hothead.” Fan stated.

“Something's eating at him. I can feel it.” Lan turned her head towards his, having to upturn it just a bit so she could see all of his face. “That does not mean that I excuse his behavior or condone it.”

Fan sighed. “At least you are aware that he isn't perfection.”

“I don't expect perfection. I expect honesty and kindness.”

“Why wouldn't you want anything less than perfect?” Fan looked genuinely confused.

Lan raised a brow. “Nobody is perfect.”

“You are.” Fan said quietly.

Lan gasped, trying to pull her arm from his but his grip was like iron. “Fanarol, don't do this.” Lan tried to control her rabbit heartbeat that desperately tried to escape from the cage of her ribs. Her joints locked as ice filled them, realizing just how much bigger Fanarol was than her with her silver eyes wide as saucers.

Fan leaned in close, his breath hot against her neck. “This is not me. Landrelia, you have to believe me.” She couldn’t ignore the fact that they too close in the midst of all the people who might see. “This is all a trick. Its just a magic trick. Open your eyes.”  
He leaned so near to her that she could feel his lips brushing against her neck, giving her goosebumps.

Her lips parted slightly, uncomprehending of what he was telling her, as she regarded him silently. Fan leaned up so that he could look in her eyes, sighing at her stupidity. “Its my-” His eyes went blank and his nostrils widened.

He stepped away from her as he mumbled apologies, striding away as swift as his feet would go, leaving Lan staring after him.

~~~~~~

“You're awfully quiet, Jaleth.” Draen remarked as he cracked his knuckles as they walked. The host had picked up and moved again, Ravencrest and his men following the citizens closely behind. Many of the soldiers kept their eyes to the sky as they were still wary of the Black Dragonflight attacking them again.

Jaleth snorted, rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair. “You could say that.” He mumbled. His arm still throbbed from where the demon had slammed into it. The priestess had said it was most likely broken but there was nothing for them to do except hope that it wasn’t. He didn’t want the priestesses to waste their skills on a simple broken arm when there was more serious injuries to deal with.

Draen flicked his eyes over to Jaleth, turning his head slightly. “What’s troubling you?”

 _Good old Draen. Always so straight to the point. He’s like my brother._ Jaleth just stared back at Draen for a silent moment before a sad sort of smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t know. I feel...twisted.” He looked up at the stars, a sigh heaving his chest. “I can’t stand not having Lan with me but its…so... _unhealthy_.” Jaleth hissed.

Draen shrugged his unease off. “You love-”

“Sheodraen, that feeling is far from love. It is control.” His own eyes met Draen’s, and the other male saw the deep fear that played in them. “Its like somebody is whispering to me, telling me to keep her...locked up. Hidden.” Jaleth sucked in a shaky breath, stopping up short. “Draen, that isn’t me thinking those things...is it?” His voice cracked when he spoke, body starting to shake like a leaf.

“Jaleth, you wouldn’t feel so badly if it was. It can’t be you thinking these things. This struggle with these demons is getting to you.” Draen rested his hand on Jaleth’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

A bit of tension left Jaleth’s shoulders and he rubbed at his face tiredly. “What is happening to us?”

Draen squeezed his shoulder again, giving him a half smile, unsure of the answer himself.

~~~~~~

Tyrande was the only one in camp that had two shadows. Only one had a name, though, and her name was Shandris Feathermoon. Shandris was an orphan bent on following the priestess wherever she went, no matter if it was in the middle of a battle or into the tents filled with the sick. She repeated words and chants that she didn’t know the meaning of as she threw herself into the priestess path wholeheartedly.

The child had already thrown herself into danger too many times before. No matter how many times Tyrande told her otherwise. Between her and the other priestesses, the new High Priestess was never alone.

Tyrande had just finished healing one of the wounded, still watching for signs of either Malfurion or Illidan. Neither had had the chance to find each other during all this strife and struggle. She heard the light crunch of boots over the broken grass, whipping herself around and into their arms without really seeing who it was.

“Well, Tyrande, I didn’t think you truly thought of me that way. Cannot say that I return the sentiment.” Kyena’s brash voice made her feel as if she wanted to crawl in the deepest darkest reaches of the ocean and whither away from embarrassment.

Tyrande nearly threw herself back out of Kyena’s arms, keeping her eyes down on the ground. “I- um, uh, forgive me. Sister Kyena.” She smacked a hand to her forehead. “I mean, Kyena- Lady Stormbow.” Tyrande gave her a helpless look and sighed at Kyena’s unsympathetic one.

“Kyena still works all the same, High Priestess Tyrande.” The other girl bowed deeply, rising after a moment. “Have you seen Landrelia yet?”

“I think I saw her with a man a few hours ago. I don’t think it was Jaleth though.” Tyrande eyed Kyena, tilting her head upwards slightly to meet her eyes. “His hair was more purple than black.”

Kyena’s lips curled slightly and her ears twitched before flattening themselves against her head. “Did you see the direction they took off to?”

“Lan looked upset, had her arm linked through his, nearly dragging him off his feet.” Tyrande flicked her eyes down to Shandris, rapidly approaching with another young girl in tow. The girl had such dark hair one would mistake it for ebony, though it had an old dye job that had grown out. Her hair was in a dozen different thin little braids all tied together high on the back of her head, leaving the sides shaved close to the scalp.

Shandris quickly dropped down into a bow, tugging the other girl to do the same. “Mistress, I’ve found another girl. May she stay with us?” Tyrande’s eyes focused on a small bundle tied to the girl’s back. The priestess let out a sigh and knelt in front of them, lifting the girl’s thin face up to hers.

“What’s your name?” Tyrande asked, a gentle smile curling her lips, hopefully reassuringly.

“Myn’ra Seawhisper.” She muttered, scarcely getting her voice loud enough, making it look like she just mouthed the words. She had a thousand yard stare as she eyed Tyrande, something deep within the young child already broken beyond repair.

Kyena hauled the girl up, the bundle on her back letting out a wail. “Seawhisper? Do you know Jaleth?”

Myn’ra’s eyes brightened momentarily. “Jaleth is my older brother.” She kept her eyes on Kyena’s face, looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world. “He left me and Rynath with my oldest brother and min’da. An’da was with the guard and he...he didn’t make it home.” She child sniffled, wiping at her wettened cheeks angrily. “Min’da and the rest of us went to find out what happened and it was chaos.” Her lip trembled as she tried to get out the rest of her story, looking up at Kyena through her dark lashes.

Kyena closed her eyes and drew in a breath, trying to keep herself from squeezing the rest of the story from her so Jaleth didn’t have to hear it from his baby sister. But what was worse, hearing it from one who Myn’ra didn’t know or hearing it straight from her mouth? She sighed again, peeling the worn cloth from around Myn’ra’s body and scooping out the infant, tying it around her body. “Follow me.” She called over her shoulder as she started off towards the soldiers, tailed by Myn’ra.


	20. Family Ties

They wound their way through the throngs of people. Kyena ended up having to carry Myn’ra on her back to keep from losing her in the crowds. “Just hold onto my shoulders, Myn’ra. We'll find Jaleth soon. And Draen.”

“Brother Draen is here too?” The child asked, an edge of awe coloring her tone.

Kyena glanced over her shoulder, scooting her higher on her back, ignoring the shock of pain when the child's slight body scraped against the burns. The baby, Rynath, cooed in his bundle and settled himself closer to Kyena’s chest.

She let go of Myn’ra’s legs and patted him once, quieting him. The girl locked her legs around Kyena's waist,  leaving her arms free finally. _I should've brought Jai'alator with me._ She thought to herself, picturing the sword as it lay in her tent. She let out a whistle, sliding on Rai’vi’s back when the saber came slithering from the forest. Both sabers followed her closely at all times. She’d catch glimpses of them every once in a while.

Once the girl had settled herself behind Kyena, not even releasing her legs from Kyena’s waist she set a brisk pace; making it to where Ravencrest lead his soldiers, still astride his great saber, flanked by guards. He raised a brow, his hawkish features a bit shocked when he beheld Kyena carrying two children. “I was not aware that you had children, young one.”

Kyena laughed before bowing slightly, jiggling Myn’ra back into place. “They aren't mine. Just my little brother and sister.” Kyena ignored the twist of pain in her chest. She had been younger than Myn’ra when she learned about Tary and it didn't make it hurt any less throughout the long time she knew. “I'm looking for Jaleth. He apprenticed himself to one of your blacksmiths and was training with your soldiers before all this broke out. Young, strong build, black hair.” She gestured with her hands, showing him Jaleth’s short crop.

The noble pondered for a moment. “He was towards the middle with another man. Druid, he looked like.”

Kyena bowed again, smiling at Ravencrest. “I thank you, Lord Ravencrest.”

“Mm. Best of luck to you, shield-sister.” Kur'talos bowed his head to her, hand over his breast. Kyena returned the gesture,  conscious that it was a show of respect.

She walked on the outside of the ranks, passing quickly to the middle. A jet black saber came running from the back. Charging past Kyena without even a glance at her. He pulled a dagger that would have been nearly impossible to fight against any demon, even the felhounds.

Kyena let out a shout, ripping Myn’ra and Rynath from her body and pulling a sword from the nearest soldier. She charged after the saber, tossing the sword at it a moment too late.

A dagger protruded from the nobles spine as he struggled to keep himself upright in his saddle, Kyena coming up beside him. She let a whistle, Jenasa charging from the woods and leaping on the other saber,  fighting tooth and claw with it as its rider called out commands to it.

“Take...this...Shan Fa'lore.” He whispered, sliding his sword from its sheath so she could grab it. She withdrew it from the sheath and wheeled Rai’vi in place, setting her on the assassin and his mount, Ravencrest’s sword held high as she brought it down in an arc.

Adrenaline made nearly all the power leave her body, the blow that she hoped would cleave through the mounts head only cut halfway through before the sword went no further. But it still had the desired effect: the assassin leapt from his dying saber. Jen took only a few minutes more to take it all the way down as Kyena wrenched the sword from its neck.

Kyena lept from Rai, Ravencrest’s sword held at point to his neck, nicking him just enough to flow blood. The assassin sneered and opened his mouth, crying, “For Azshara!” As he whipped another blade out and sliced through the thick bandages that wrapped around Kyena’s arms. She narrowly deflected another blow, dancing around the other soldiers still confused.

A knife flew from the cover, burying itself into the assassin's leg. Kyena took the opportunity, running forward while he looked about him for his other attacker; giving Kyena a surprised look when the sword sank into his abdomen up to the hilt. Blood ran all over Kyena’s hands. He coughed as his blood bubbled up into his throat, spraying her face with purple. She slid the sword horizontally from his belly, ignoring the tumbling sound of his organs and they poured from the cut.

She looked up to see Myn’ra a staring at her wide eyed as Rynath laid on the ground still in his wrapping.

A soldier clapped her on the shoulder, the sound hollow and distant in her ringing ears. “You did it! You killed him!” The soldier was nearly ecstatic as he looked at her.

She twisted, looking at the nearly dead noble. Ravencrest's sword sank into the ground, cleaning the blood. She dragged herself over to him, holding the sword out in supplication. A personal guard took it as tears leaked from his eyes.

“Keep it.” Said the guard, indicating the sword. He held it out a distance from his body.

She shook her head. “A hero deserves to keep his weapon.” Rising, she bowed deeply to the fallen noble, ignoring her own tears as they fell. “Safe travels, mi'lord.” Kyena said quietly as she gently touched his shoulder. He looked as if he were sleeping, his body supine, surprisingly calm.

“Lady Stormbow, that is your name?” He continued when Kyena nodded once. “You tried.”

"Trying is not good enough.” She glanced one last time at Ravencrest. The soldier gave her one last look before turning away, Ravencrest’s sword in his hands.

She couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that they were headed to a greater disaster.

~~~~~~

She set Myn’ra behind her again, leaving Rynath with her so he wouldn't get bloody, setting out for the middle again. Lord Desdel Stareye had gotten the host moving again after loading up the fallen onto a cart, bearing them to a pit.

They couldn't bury them with all the normal rites and the like. The dead laid together side by side in the massive space, mourners and impromptu undertakers standing by. They had found night lilies and braided them together for necklaces.

A massive flapping sound had the host looking up to the sky, fearful of the return of the Black Dragonflight. Instead it was one called Korialstraz. He gave a nod in Kyena’s direction. “Greetings.” He stated. “The Dragonqueen sent me on a short errand. She did not mean for us to part your company so quickly but the loss of so many of our own has put a hinderance on our efforts. You must understand.”

Malfurion stepped forward, his shoulders curled forward, Shandris a few inches behind him. He said a few quiet words to the consort of Alexstraza and the dragon nodded once.

Those bearing torches that were still lit in the dampness were ordered to toss them into the pit, their fire aided by Korialstraz’s cleansing flame. The dead were gone in a matter of minutes. Each second crushing the peoples’ hearts into dust.

Kyena’s eyes followed Malfurion’s body as he fled from the scene. Korialstraz, sensing his duty was over, returned to his beloved lady. From what she had overheard, the newest High Priestess had gotten herself captured by the resurrected Lord Xavius; and Malfurion’s own ineptitude had gotten her stolen from them. She pursed her lips as she turned her attention back to the middle of the host and saw Draen’s long sea green hair. Rai closed the distance quickly.

She slid from Rai first, helping Myn’ra down after her. Kyena let out a whistle and Draen looked up, his face brightening a bit. “Hello Ky-” He glanced down, his lips nearly splitting open. “Myn’ra?”

Jaleth looked up from the ground, his eyes bouncing between Myn’ra and Kyena. “Myn!” He cried as he fell to one knee, his arms held out wide as the child came bounding over to him. He scooped her up into his arms, squealing baby and all, crushing them to his body. “Myn’ra, I am so sorry that I couldn’t come find you. It was chaos. Everything was a mess and Ravencrest-”

Myn clamped her hand over his mouth, her brows narrowed. It was then that Kyena saw that she kept them short. _Shorter than a child her age would have them...I wonder why?_ She refocused on the conversation, tuning back in when Myn’ra was speaking. “And Uncle Malithir left to help the guard get people out, along with An'da. Neither of them came back.” She said matter of factly. It was almost as if she had been practicing it in her head.

Jaleth’s face fell, lines creasing his features.  “What happened to our mother, Myn? Is she alive? What about Shal'nar Caelen?” His tone was insistent, his silver eyes intense as they bored into his young sister’s.

All she could do was shake her head at him as her lips trembled. “There were these horrible looking animals. They looked almost like wolves. But they had...tentacles?” The child looked confused. “They kept...sucking people dry.” Her eyes grew wide. “The hounds pulled Shal’nar from my hands. I saw one go up in flames before she was screaming for us to run. Min’da finally caught up with us after that.” Tears leaked from her eyes in earnest now and Kyena walked over, placing a hand on Myn’s shoulder.

The child looked up at her for a second before glancing back at Jaleth. “Brother, give her a break.” She removed her hand, holding it out for Jaleth to take. “You could use a break too. I found her on my way to find Lan.” She narrowed her eyes when Jaleth flinched at her name, deciding not to comment on it. “I need to speak with you.” She pulled Jaleth over to the side narrowly avoiding colliding with the other people as they trudged towards their new destination.

He pulled up short, sliding his arm from her grasp. “What do you want, Kyena? I’d like to be with my little sister right now.” His voice was genuinely angry. It was a first for Kyena. She’d thought of him as cool headed, easy going, full of male vigor and jokes. Where there had been outright gentleness for anything was replaced with bitterness and walls.

Kyena tamped down her own surge of anger, gritting her teeth. “Jaleth, something has come over you. First, you looked as if you were in pain when I mentioned Lan and now you’re not even worried about finding her. She was with Fanarol.” She spat the name out as if it would poison her.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples. “If you must know-”

“I always must know. She’s my sister.” Kyena cut in, earning a soft glare from Jaleth’s tired eyes.

“Anyways, as I was saying. I’ve been having...ill thoughts about Landrelia. Evil thoughts that are not my own.” He said quietly. “I thought that if I gave her some distance that would help.” She noticed veins standing out on his forehead and sweat beaded at his neck. “Its not working.”

Something that kept her from loving this man like her brother broke in her when she saw just how broken _he_ was. He was a man that gave everything to Lan, he put so much of himself into her that he had lost himself in the small elf. A man that lost his family. Lost people he regarded as family. Jaleth had only Lan and Draen; now his sister had found him. What she told him had been one of his final straws.

Kyena put a hand on his shoulder. Her brows were knit together as she looked softly at the man that had stolen her sister’s heart. She curled her lip into a long forgotten smile which Jaleth returned. A bit of light returned to his somber eyes as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “My brother.” Was all Kyena said.


	21. The Hunter's Arrow

Myn’ra was finally graced with a bath while the host entrenched itself. The girl was remarkably resilient. She hadn't so much as shed another tear when she’d finally finished the tale of how she and Rynath still managed to live through the attack on Suramar and fleeing from the Burning Legion _and_ escaping from the Black Dragonflight’s seemingly sudden betrayal.

Jaleth and Kyena knew it was by sheer miracle that she was unharmed, let alone a tiny baby that had hardly seen two winters. But he belonged to Sheodraen, his tiny baby brother.

But Rynath was sick.

He kept getting paler and paler with each passing hour. Draen could do nothing to help him. He felt powerless. Draen’s brows were knit together as he cupped the child to himself. He was hardly the length of Draen’s forearm as he laid there; his breathing ragged and disjointed.

Draen tried to swallow the fact that his mother was gone. Left behind in Suramar while he ran off with Kyena. The throb of pain was nearly too much for Draen so he occupied himself by brushing Nath’s hair from his sweat beaded forehead. The baby had such light hair, much like Caelen’s. He twirled the silken threads between his fingers, his eyes growing distant, as he remembered his mother.

“Surfal, he needs help. Lan can help him.” Kyena whispered. It was one of the few times that her voice was kind and gentle. Nothing else about her could ever hope to be gentle. She had a warrior’s heart. Not a flame of priesthood bloomed in her. Sheodraen pulled his gaze from Nath and looked up at her. Blood still coated her face and luckily someone had wrapped new bandages around her burns.

It made her look so unlike the Kyena he had first met in the woods. The brightest, most headstrong girl had appeared out of thin air in front of him and he was instantly smitten.

Cenarius had seen that shift in him almost as fast as Sheodraen himself.

_Cenarius… Where had he gone?_

“Surfal, please, say something. Speak to me.” Kyena tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, cupping his jaw, making him meet her eyes. “She can help him.”

Draen closed his eyes, his heart sinking lower into his chest at the fact that he _could not_ make himself speak. He wanted to comfort her, show her that he was going to survive. But he couldn’t force the words from his throat.

She kept her eyes on his face, he could feel that much, as she scooped Nath from his arm and wrapped the baby against her body. He still hadn’t uttered a word as Kyena jogged off towards the tents where the priestesses were.

~~~~~~

“Landrelia! I need some help here!” Kyena called as she burst through the tent flap, barrelling through and setting down the tiny infant.

Lan’s eyes bulged, whirling to inspect the child, her face flush with anger. Kyena had finally graced to look up, seeing Maiev Shadowsong, her features equally as angered.

“Sister.” Maiev greeted with a dip of her head.

Kyena returned the nod, keeping her eyes harsh. “Maiev.”

The other priestess merely curled her lip, returning to whatever they had been discussing earlier. “Sister Landrelia, we know that this would be best, the Sisterhood needs leadership-”

“I have told you a thousand times, _Maiev,_ we do not _need_ to worry about _leadership!”_ Lan spat, making both women reel with the venom in her words. “We have enough to worry about without having a brawl over this! Now, shut your mouth and help these people! The Sisterhood needs all of its members working _together_ as equals!” She had focused her attention to Maiev as she spoke and when she had finished she went back to chanting under her breath, asking the Moon to help this child.

Maiev’s eyes flashed and her lips curled further. She started to take a step towards Lan but was barred by Kyena. Her face was ice as she spoke to Maiev. “Find your brother and go fighting on the front lines. I hear that we have new allies. Perhaps you can badger them instead.”

“Since when do I listen to you, Lady Stormbow?” Maiev countered.

“Since now, Lady Shadowsong.” She gripped Maiev’s arm and nearly tossed her from the tent. “Go. Go and cry to your brother about your _leadership.”_ She spat.

She heard Maiev hiss and waited until the crunching of her boots led her away from the tent before going back in and watching over Lan and Nath.

“He is too sick, Kyena. Too many things at once. I can’t-”

“Yes you can. Trust yourself.” Kyena put her own hands on the child, beginning her own prayers, hoping to aid Lan. “You’ve held us together, my dearest sister, you’ve done such incredible things. You can do this.” With that said, Kyena closed her eyes and her mouth, crying out her prayers within herself.

Landrelia began to chant. Softly at first but rising into a song. She raised her face to the heavens, as if to let her pleas be heard more easily. Those chants she had learned and practiced a thousand times over flowed from her lips, repeating over and over, until she thought she’d go hoarse.

Then, all at once, a silvery gold light traveled through her arms; starting at her shoulders and working its way downwards to her hands. She seemed to glow from within, like a star was trapped under her lavender skin. It spread out from her fingers and wrapped around Rynath’s tiny form. He seemed to perk up after a few more moments of being enveloped by Lan’s spellwork. Becoming less pale. His breathing eased and became less labored.

Kyena opened her eyes and gasped, seizing the baby and bringing him to her chest. He let out a gurgle and drooled on Kyena’s shirt but she didn’t have a care in the world. She flicked her eyes up to Lan, silently thanking her for saving the child. _If this is what it feels like to love a child then Draen will be graced with a thousand._ She thought to herself, tucking the child back into his wrap around her chest, breathing in that sweet smell of his scalp. “My sister, I-”

“You don’t have to thank me, Kyena. He’s family.” Lan brushed her fingers on Nath’s head, a look so wistful that Kyena unwrapped him from her body and put him around Lan’s. The priestess looked at her with an incredulous look. “Kyena, I can’t carry him around! He could get hurt or I could drop him or-”

“Nonsense. Besides, he’ll be much safer with you. He might need more healing, sickness isn’t easy to heal in one sitting.” Kyena pressed a kiss to his scalp. “I’ll direct Draen over here.” Her voice wasn’t without a hint of sadness.

Lan’s brows knit together and she yanked Kyena to her. Her arms went around her waist as she squeezed her in as good of a bear hug as she could with Nath attached to her. “He’ll be in good hands here. I understand his grief.” She said quietly. “I’ll try to keep him from the battle as best I can but its looking more and more like the battle is going to require all of us to fight it sooner rather than later.” Her own sadness touched her eyes as she spoke.

Kyena disentangled herself from Lan, giving Nath one last pat before she went off to tell Draen that he was going to be okay.

~~~~~~

“Get more over there! The lines are breaking!” She could hear Malfurion’s panicked voice as he threw a collection of seeds towards the charging demons, causing them to bloat beyond their physical limits before they exploded with a spray of gore on its comrades. All it took was one look and Kyena was taking off to where she had left her armor, ripping it from the stand and throwing whatever she could on.

She grabbed Jai and with a shout of battle, she propelled herself in the direction of the cracking lines. She collided with a fel guard, cleaving through its armor almost too easily. It even watched her wide eyed as it died with a last thrust of Jai into it’s skull. She snarled and threw herself further into the fray; ignoring, or rather not noticing, the fact that Jai was twisting and turning on itself in her hands. The blade itself blazed with a golden light that was quickly turning red, the hilt becoming more savage looking. The blade became beyond razor sharp, able to cut through even the demon’s thickest armor with a swipe.

She was death on the battlefield. Cutting a swathe before herself like an avenging angel. She called to the retreating soldiers but she was a moment too late. The captain of the guard, Jarod Shadowsong, had called the Highmountain Tauren to aid the lines. They poured back over the demons and sent them back to wherever they crawled from.

The bullish Tauren were a sight to behold: huge and powerfully built. Much taller than a Kaldorei could ever hope to reach. They powered themselves through their enemies and crushed them before they could retaliate.

The Tauren were followed closely by the Earthen dwarves. They themselves were strong enough. Though they were much shorter than the Tauren they were no less capable of decimating the lines of demons.

Even Jarod Shadowsong himself had charged forth with them, unlike the impeccable Lord Desdel Stareye. He was surrounded by his guard and soldiers; their only orders were to keep the demons as far away from him as possible. Not a drop of blood was on his polished armor, not a stain on his mount.

It made Kyena’s fury boil over as she whipped herself from the sight, throwing in her lot with the Tauren and the Earthen. She attacked with all the grace of a dancer in their spotlight. Striking enemies left and right as the demons foolishly hurled their bodies at the host for the millionth time.

Attacking a infernal with a trio of Earthen, she swung herself up it’s massive body while the Earthen hacked and smashed its legs to bits beneath her. A call from behind her was heard dimly as she gave her focus over to her anger and fury.

The deep resonating thwack of her bow was the only thing that made her drop her precious attention for a moment, turning back in time to watch the arrow as it shot straight into her new attacker’s throat, skimming it with a spray of fel blood.

The sight of that deep dark blue-black hair was nearly comical next to the hugeness of Kyena’s bow. It was nearly the size of the girl, flanked by Shandris; her own bow, albeit a better sized bow, was raised and loaded. She shot near perfectly, landing a bolt in the shoulder of a fel guard, quickly followed by two more. Myn struggled to pull the bow again, the muscles in her arm’s straining and bunching at the exertion. The release was on par with an adept student, even if the aim was off a bit.

Kyena was still surprised that the child could even _pull_ the string a fraction, let alone actually string it and fire with any accuracy at all.

“Myn! Here!” Kyena sheathed Jai and held out a hand. Myn glanced at Kyena and lobbed the bow as best she could. Kyena caught it, swinging her body around and loosing an arrow into the nearest demon’s head.

The trio of girls didn’t notice the doomguard as they flew over the host carrying pots of red death in their hands.

~~~~~~

Landrelia was kept too busy with the running of the priestesses. She’d sent out a good lot of them to fight with Desdel, no matter if he didn’t want them. The soldiers needed the blessing of Elune on their side if they were going to win this war.

Nath was fast asleep against her chest. Draen had found his way to the priestesses tent of his own accord. Lan almost couldn’t take the lost look on his face when she asked him if he wanted to hold Nath again, it cracked her heart to see him shake his head minutely at her. Sheodraen was by no means a small elf and now he seemed shrunken in on himself.

Lan was about to set him on a task when she heard shrieking from the direction of the battle. It rose and rose with a sound enough to crack even the strongest resolve.

Landrelia ran towards it without a second thought.

~~~~~~

The battlefield wasn’t just painted black and green and purple. It was littered with bits and pieces of the fighters themselves. Armor was melted, skin fell in clumps around where the defenders had fallen.

It only took Kyena watching the single doomguard dousing a squad further away in that red liquid to get her to take action.

“Myn! Shandris! To me!” She called over the din and thank Elune the girls listened, trotting over to her with frightened looks of their own. “You girls need to get out of here, head back to the tents. Find the Sisters.”

Myn was the first to nod, gripping tightly to Shandris’ wrist and dragging her from the fight. _Thank Elune for the small things._

More shrieking and moaning had Kyena twisting around again, loosing an arrow at the nearest doomguard’s wing. It pierced through the leathery appendage, not hardly enough to keep the thing from dumping over its pot but enough to let it spill into a less crowded area.

Far down on the battlefield she saw Captain Shadowsong speaking with Lord Stareye, a hopeless look in his clean face. A pair of doomguard flew overhead, heading towards Stareye and his followers, followed closely by a much larger group of doomguard.

Kyena was dangerously close to that deluge.

She let out a howl and rolled away from them, hoping to catch the attention of either Lord Stareye or Jarod. She caught a glimpse of Jarod spurring his mount away from Stareye, getting out of reach of the liquid just in time to watch it _melt_ through Stareye and his followers.

Dimly she could hear the horrid screams of his mount as it tossed him from the saddle. She tried to shut her mind off to the sound, tears escaping her squeezed lids as she remembered that same sound tearing from Zaea’s throat as they hid themselves away.

She shook her head angrily, ignoring the streaks that ran from her eyes. All she knew was that she had to leave this horrible place, get regrouped, figure out what was going on. She flicked her eyes here and there, finally landing on the figure of Jarod Shadowsong directing people here and there, fielding questions from people as they buzzed around him like angry hornets. Within the span of a few moments the host was back on its feet, actually pushing back at the demons again like their plan had originally done.

Archers had been stationed and were firing at the rapidly disappearing doomguard, bringing them down with their practiced ease. The spread of whatever liquid they carried stopped when they realized that they weren’t going to be as effective as they had been just moments before. Kyena pushed her way through the barrier that a group of soldiers created around the archers, wedging herself in and joining in on their efforts. Arrow after arrow she shot, ignoring that raging voice in her head that said that it was useless. That they should just give in, give up, surrender to their fate.

It wasn’t until the rawness of her throat finally caught up to her that she realized that she had been shouting at the demons as she fired her bolts. Then, the calls came from all around her, moving in perfect unison with their movements. Nock, pull, loose. Repeated and repeated until quivers were somewhat emptied and what was left of the demons retreated.

Lan touched her shoulder. She still had an arrow ready, pulled at enemies that were no longer there. “Kyena. It's alright now. They’ve gone.”

Kyena gave her a nod, blinking rapidly. She mostly ignored Lan’s prodding at her, until she opened her mouth to speak again. “Princess, we’re all going to die, aren’t we?”

Lan shook her head quickly. “No. No, no.” She flicked her eyes from Kyena’s face to the ground, then back up again. “No. We can fight. We are strong. Strong now.” She twisted her head back in the direction of where Stareye’s body laid.

Kyena gave her a shaky nod and sheathed her arrow, following after Lan.


	22. Discussions of Character

Malfurion was planning to leave to find Cenarius. He had a idea in his mind that would spell near certain victory for the Kaldorei. 

All he had to do was find the Dragon Soul.

Kyena stared at the ground, Jaleth to her right, Lan to her left and Draen perched in a low stool opposite her. Malfurion paced the small space, voicing that if he could reach the forest lord and have him help him discover a way to track the dragon, now known widely as Deathwing, and bring the Dragon Soul to the Kaldorei.

“That has to be the ballsiest, most idiotic plan I’ve ever heard.” Jaleth remarked with a shake of his short hair. Kyena grunted in agreement. “But ultimately this falls to Commander Shadowsong now.” He brought his attention to the one time captain of the Suramar Guard; now, with Stareye’s death, he had been thrown into the position.

In everyone’s book, he had already done better than Stareye. He’d gotten nearly everyone to work together instead of keeping to their own lines. He’d done more than stand there and die when hope seemed lost. He astounded nearly everyone when he gained the favor 

Jarod was lost in thought, staring off into space. He’d been that way for quite some time now. Many thought he was just tuning them out. “We need that disk.” All of the nobles in attendance nodded in agreement with the young captain turned Commander.

Malfurion let out a sigh, relaxing. “I can go to the Forest Lord-”

Jarod raised his head, continuing over Malfurion. “But, you’re going to need help. More help than Cenarius can give.” He eyed Kyena as she kept her eyes fixed on the ground. “Lady Stormbow can go with you. 

“Why should she go, my brother? There are others far more capable.” Maiev butted in, her voice haughty and proud. She nearly preened herself in front of Kyena.

The huntress let out a sigh, leaning back in her seat. “Whatever, Maiev.” She murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring up at the roof.

Jarod glared at his sister. “She’s a fighter, Maiev, Malfurion is going to need-”

“A fighter she is, aye, though she might not be the best suited for the job.”

Kyena raised her eyes to glare at Maiev. “Don’t you dare, Maiev.” She hissed. “You have no clue who I am and what I can do.”

“Oh, do I, Lady Stormbow? You were relieved from your time in Hajiri. Sent here and there...all because of your temper.” Maiev cracked a smile, one so far from genuine that even Kyena shook her head.

Lan looked up at Kyena, seeing the seething hatred that was in her eyes. “What?”

Maiev turned towards Lan. “Kyena has fought numerous sisters and even a High Priestess in the temple. She was a little fire that burned too bright for them. Like a wildcat.” 

“Is that true?” Lan questioned, her voice high.

“Of course its true, Lan. Why would Maiev have any reason to lie?” Kyena kept her eyes locked on Maiev’s smug face. She cocked her head and stood, stepping lightly over Draen. She managed to evade his grab for her. “But Sister Maiev, you weren’t a perfect angel either, if I recall correctly.”

Maiev grimaced. “You shut your mouth, girl.”

“I am no girl, Maiev, just like you aren’t either.” She stood and pursed her lips. “Commander, as much as it pains me, I think our beloved Maiev should go.” Jarod nodded a few times, muttering something to her. Kyena gave her a wink as she strutted from the room. “Don’t you forget who I am, Maiev. Don’t ever  **_forget_ ** .” She told her over her shoulder as she passed. 

When she passed Shandris she gave the girl a hard look. “Don’t you think for one second that you are leaving with Maiev or Malfurion. You are staying here, where you belong, little girl.”

Shandris flinched a bit from her initial shock but quickly recovered. She stood a bit straighter, her bow still held in her hands. “I can go where I choose! I want to go with.”

Kyena shook her head. “Fool Feathermoon, what can you do? Shoot a bow? I shot with the same skill when I was your age.”

“You’re only two thousand years old, Lady Stormbow.”

“And you’re, what? A few hundred? A thousand? Thats hardly old enough to decide-”

“I am an orphan, Kyena! I have no one that would care if I perish on this suicide mission.” She challenged, her voice rising with each word.

Kyena sighed and rolled her eyes. “You have Tyrande. She’s taken a shine to you.”

“And you have me, Shandris.” Myn said, pulling herself from the shadows.

“Myn’ra, what in Elune’s name are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with the other civilians!”

“I have to be here. This is where I belong, not cowering with the others.”

“That is exactly where you belong. Jaleth will be worried sick.”

“I can think for myself. And I want to fight. I'm not going to cower while there's work to be done.” Her face was full of that determination that was becoming more and more familiar to the Kaldorei. Kyena narrowed her eyes further and shook her head. 

_ Damned stubborn fool.  _ She couldn't help but grace the girl with a half smile, more akin to a smirk. “You two stay with each other.”

~~~~~~

Lan left shortly after Kyena did, keeping her eyes to the ground as she made her way back to the priestesses. When she came close to where her tent was, she saw that someone was inside. She felt her belt, cursing when Ellemayne was nowhere to be seen.

“I know you’re out there, daughter of mine.”

The voice alone was enough to get Lan’s heart racing, ice forming in her joints. There were times that Lan was scared, terrified even. But nothing,  _ nothing,  _ in this world, not even demons, wanted her to crawl into a hole and die worse than the voice of her father calling her to him. 

She could feel the familiar spellwork pulling her to him, making her move her jelly legs towards her tent without her consent. Her breaths stuttered as her teeth chattered in her jaw, threatening to chip their way out of it.

“Mm, such a pretty girl as always. I’ve missed you, dala’surfal.” He wrapped his fingers around her chin, making her eyes meet his. “I’ve been busy, following Azshara’s every whim is...taxing.” He gave her such a malicious smirk that it made Lan feel the burning need to remove her last meal from her stomach. 

“I am not your dala’surfal.” She managed, her voice small but still holding some of the venom she intended.

Nilan Moonblade narrowed his wolfish eyes and brought his hand harshly against Lan’s left cheek, releasing her from the spell that held her in place so she’d fall to his feet. Just like old times. “You’ve always been my dala’surfal, daughter. You always will be.” His feet were still as hard and bony as she remembered them to be. 

A thousand years away from her father hadn’t been enough to escape what he’d done. For her to forget what he touched and twisted and broke.

“ _ Come on Princess, we’ve better things to do.”  _ Kyena whispered in her mind, a flash of her face before her eyes. That dark purple hair braided down her back. The image of that stoic better half sparked a flame that she never thought burned in her silly weak heart. 

It was enough for her to tamp down her paralysing fear, to call out to her Goddess for one small favor.

And it started as a glow, all while her body took yet another beating. All while her father grinned at her with a malevolence she never thought she’d have to endure again. 

The glow started out as a golden radiance, making Nilan stop his ceaseless beatings to stare at her. “What in Sargeras’ Name?!” He exclaimed. She was dropped, Nilan taking quick backwards steps from her, as if she burned his hands.

Lan rose slowly, her face a mask of fury. The markings, the brands that her father had placed on her body glowed silver, her skin gold. All those twisting swirling lines that criss crossed her body were all his doing for his greater plan. To what end, Landrelia didn’t know. What she did know was that the Goddess was sending everything she could to the priestess.

She raised her arm, sparks arcing between the fingers. Fire flared between her thumb and her forefinger, nothing more than a little spark that grew and grew, threatening to engulf Lan whole.

“What is this?! Landrelia, I’m your father, I have plans for you! We can rule this together. Azshara is a fool! The Burning Legion will serve  **us** ! We can make this so!” He laughed, his eyes wide. “Landrelia, dala’surfal, you could be more powerful than you could even imagine.”

_ Shath'gral ynyq. Weq… weq… weq… _

_ Uothk’an uhnish uq… _

The voices invaded her mind, wiggling and worming its way in. Their words sickly sweet. Visions of what she could be swam across her eyes. Resplendent gowns with trailing trains, every color and hue imaginable. Jewels of the state upon her head, the weight of the crown straining her neck. Azshara hung from the archway across from Lan, a god at her back, watching her, guarding her. She asked and he made it happen. 

Kyena. Fanarol. Jaleth. Sheodraen. Myn’ra. Tyrande. Malfurion. Illidan. All knelt at her feet. All adored her. She was the Light of Lights.

_ Al’ksh syq iir awan? Lilth sythn aqev...aqev...aqev… _

Then everything burned before her eyes, disappearing into smoke. Kyena, Jaleth, Draen. All of them, dead or dying. Their home ashes. The world withered and sickly.

**_No._ ** The word started in her heart. In that pure golden heart.

“Never. I am never going to become one of your demons,  _ father!”  _ She spat, the glow bursting from within again. 

“I refuse.”

The light was blinding as it spread from her fingers, Nilan gone with a burst of arcane energy before the flash ever hit him.


	23. Friendship

Myn’ra sat as straight backed as she could while Shandris worked on her matted hair. Her earlier bath had only scrubbed the grime from her body but not her hair. 

“Have you ever even  _ brushed  _ your hair lately?” Shandris dragged a small comb through the tangles, nearly snapping Myn’s head back. Thank Elune she had a tough scalp.

“Ow! Y-Yes I have! It's not been on the top of my list lately.” They were in the midst of the priestesses, the remaining lot all buzzing around Maiev, who was all but High Priestess with Tyrande missing. She had them working away, healing the sick and injured, providing blessings to the soldiers. Anything they needed, the Sisterhood tried to provide. 

Shandris and Myn’ra had been given some of the smallest armor they had, gotten from some of the younger priestesses that hadn’t made it this far. Myn had taken off her ill fitting helmet, hating the way it slid around on her head. It scrunched up her hair, adding to its already tousled appearance.

That was until Shandris put her fingers in it and nearly dislocated them on a knot. 

“This wouldn’t be acceptable in the Sisterhood.” Shandris tisked at her, ripping through the last of the knots with precision.

“I never wanted to be a Sister, you dragged me over here.” Myn grumbled. Her scalp tingled and Shandris’ fingers were chilly against the shaved parts of her head. 

Shandris snorted and set to work rebraiding Myn’s hair, her fingers working down the braids quick as a fox. “I’m glad that you’re here, though, Myn’ra. There aren’t many that want to talk to me.” She gave her a near perfect braid down the middle, enough so that it wouldn’t be mussed by her new helmet. Shandris grabbed up Myn’s helmet and thrust it over her head, Myn letting out a hiss. 

“Fits perfect now, Myn!” Shandris had been more upbeat than usual with Malfurion’s sudden quest. She was sure that Furion would bring back Tyrande no matter what. Myn’ra couldn’t blame her, the priestess had saved her from most certainly dying unknown and uncared for. Tyrande had even tried to help Myn herself. For that she had her own debts to repay to the priestess.

Myn’ra gave Shandris a small smile and stood, brushing shoulders with the girl. “I’m glad it’s stopped sliding around, I thought it would chafe!” It earned a giggle from the other girl, warming Myn’s insides a bit. Myn felt her lips stretch further just watching her.

“Elune knows we might need it.” Myn whispered. She was glad that the Sisterhood outfitted her with a small sword and one of the defenders, a man she remembered as a Suramar guard, had given her a small shield as well. Myn’ra glanced at her side where her sword hung on a belt that kept falling about her boyish hips. She put a hand on the hilt to reassure herself that it was still there and that she could use it to protect herself. It had been easy to grab that dagger and throw it at Kyena’s attacker when Ravencrest had been assassinated; now it would be no different to use it otherwise.

Or at least that's what she told herself. She was still coming to grips with herself when she met back up with Jaleth and spoke not a word about what she had done. Myn’ra knew that not even Kyena guessed who threw that dagger that gave her a chance to kill the assassin before he made his escape. She was just a child, a teenager. Barely old enough to be wearing the Sisterhood’s garb. But she would survive this war.

“Myn’ra, you look so different.” Lan’s voice lilted through her internal struggle, bringing her back to reality. She shook her head and glanced at Shandris, who had a concerned look on her face. She muttered something to Myn about having to find Jarod and turned tail, leaving Myn with her new sister.

Even Myn’ra knew that Landrelia Moonblade was beautiful. She had a gentleness that would rival even the High Priestess’. She was everything that Myn’ra knew she could never be. No wonder that Jaleth had taken such a liking to her. 

Landrelia cocked her head a bit, offering Myn a wobbly smile. “I take it Shandris got hold of your hair? It looks nearly like something out of legend. Like Kalo’thera. Perhaps even Tor’landa and Lan’reli.” She patted down a few stray hairs, as Myn had tugged her helmet off as soon as Lan came into view.

Rynath made a fuss, Lan smoothing over his back through his wraps around her chest. “Myn’ra, I fear that something evil is coming our way. Something we might not be prepared for.” Myn gulped, hoping that Lan wouldn’t force her to stay behind and guard Rynath, she prayed that Lan would leave him with someone else. “This isn’t going to be child’s play. This is war. People are going to die. But you should know that I’m with you. The Goddess is with you.” Lan sighed, passing a hand over her face. “Kyena has requested me to bring you to her.”

“Wh-what?” The words tumbled out of Myn’s mouth before she could form a cohesive sentence. “Why would Kyena want me with her?”

“She sees potential in you. I’m sure it's not for you to fight with her on the front lines.”

Myn deflated a little. “Oh, well, can you take me to her? I have everything with me.”

“Of course.”

~~~~~~

Kyena sat and polished Jai’alator while she waited. It was ice cold in her hands. A few people had strayed close to her, learning of the blade’s legendary reputation through word of mouth. Kyena was just surprised it hadn’t spread faster but she supposed that the Kaldorei were otherwise occupied. Oftentimes one of the few who approached wanted to hold Jai’alator, to hold that slice of the glory of the Kaldorei in their hands, to feel Tor’landa at their sides. To think that Lan’reli was helping guide their blows.

She denied none a chance. Her people needed strength to overcome this formidable foe, even if it cost her a few moments of her time. Nearly all of the host was on edge. They all felt a hum in the air. Something big was coming, something that they needed to prepare their best for. 

“Sister, I’ve brought her.” Lan nodded to Kyena, who returned to gesture. Already they seemed to be far older than they appeared, gesturing to each other like long known veterans.

“Thank you, Lan. I’ll have to speak with her alone.” Lan turned and left without another word. She’d been doing that to her, especially after her game with Maiev. Everyone tried their best to avoid her. She ignored the twinge of pain under her ribs and turned to Jaleth’s younger sister. “You think you can fight?”

Myn’ra nodded quickly, bobbing her head so fast Kyena thought she’d crack her neck. “I can. I want to. I need to.” She babbled. Kyena saw the hope in her face, her eyes brighter now that she was among friends. 

“I’m not letting you. Not on the frontlines. It's too dangerous.” Kyena set down Jai and stood. Myn’s face had fallen as soon as the words came out of her mouth. “But, I will give you these.” She reached behind her and held out her tooled quiver, the one with her father’s crest on it. He had made it just for her, A taut bow with three arrows shooting upwards towards a stormy sky. The leather was oiled, dark as night. The quiver itself was filled to the brim with newly made arrows, too many for Myn to count. “I’ve seen your aim.” She gave her a wink, snickering at Myn’s blush. “Don’t touch my bow ever again, Myn’ra. I’ll show you how to make your own if you’re so intent on shooting. You have your own.”

Myn’ra blinked and shook her head. “I don’t have my own bow, Kyena. I never had one. Well, besides the one that I had to play with.”

“The Sisterhood uses smaller bows. More fit for someone as young as you.” She pulled out her next gift to Myn. “It needs a name.”

Myn lifted the small bow from Kyena’s hands, holding it with a small bit of reverence. Kyena hadn’t spared any decoration. She had found a way to hang some feathers from the upper arm’s nock. Owl feathers, Myn guessed, stroking the downy feathers with a finger. “What did you name yours?”

Kyena smirked. “Don’t laugh at me, but I named it Stormbow.” She snorted and shook her head. “I haven’t a clue as to why. I think it needs a new name as well, eh?” Kyena arched a brow, closing her fingers around her bow. 

“Zin’rhok.”

Kyena narrowed her eyes at her bow. “Glorious Bow?” She nodded once. “And Glorious Bow she is. Have you thought of one?”

Myn inspected her bow once more, the paint various elven runes of protection and true aim. “Dalah’rhok.” Myn smiled and moved into firing position, the bow a perfect fit for her. “My bow.”

Kyena bowed her head. “May it keep you safe. I trust you’ll at least attempt to stay with the other archers?”

“Perhaps.”


	24. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally the end, boyos

Her blade was fast. Faster than the demons could run from it. She fought hard against the adrenaline that flowed through her body, forcing herself to perform the best, keep herself from becoming impaled on those massive swords and spears. Her body danced this way and that, her blade an extension of her arms. 

But even with a blade blessed by Elune, there was only so much that Kyena could do. They still were losing ground against the demons, their wedge seeking to separate them into two groups. She held her ground, standing side by side with her comrades, fel blood coating her armor. The ground was churned to nothing but mud, making it even harder for them to keep hold of their ground while they were mowed down by the demons.

Kyena chanced a glance back at the Commander, letting out a hoot that carried above the din towards Myn so the girl would know to keep an eye on her back. So far, the girl had listened to Kyena and stayed with the other archers. “We've got to do something, Commander Shadowsong!” Kyena called. The former Guard Captain nodded and wheeled his saber about, rushing away from the lines, throwing a response to Kyena even though she wasn’t able to hear it.

Whatever Jarod was doing Kyena hoped that it would save them. She knew that they wouldn’t last much longer unless he pulled a miracle out of his ass. 

And so Kyena returned alongside her people, throwing herself to almost certain death, wishing that she had Lan by her side.

~~~~~~

Jarod had caught much of the attention of his people. He was their savior, the one who had stood before death and lead the Kaldorei to victory. 

But that was not the only reason why he turned heads now. 

He was leading the demigods to join the battle.

The ground shook as the primal forces of Azeroth stampeded across the field. Cenarius was at its head behind Jarod. He motioned to a few of the demigods and they ran ahead of the rest, gleefully charging into the battle. An enormous boar with thorns for a mane came running through first, capturing demons left and right with his thorns. Birds of all types brought down the doomguard from the skies. Warlocks and Eredar furiously sought out to use their spells before they were taken from the skies as well to no avail. They were brought down almost as easily as the doomguard.

The battle was turning in their favor as thousands more of the demigods thundered across the field. A massive saber darted its way past her, thousands of its kin behind it. The saber shimmered like the moon, lithe and graceful as she wound her way through, carnage in her wake.

Kyena stared at the saber with awe. “Ashamane…” She whispered. A fury rose up in her, raising Jai above her head, letting out a furious cry. “Tal anu’men no Kaldorei!” She cried, her voice rising above the din. Jarod raised his own sword, Cenarius letting out a booming laugh as he followed Jarod into the battle. The tide turned for them; the furbolg, tauren and earthen rejoining the battle with the arrival of the demigods. They were a force beyond any other. A sense of urgency hung in the air, as if everything balanced on a knife point in these moments. Everything was to be decided at this very second. Each death, on either side, would sway fate towards their side and the host could not falter. If they did, it would force the ending of their world.

Countless other demigods came to the fight, realizing that  _ their  _ world was in just as much trouble as the Kaldorei, that this struggle was their own. They seemed nigh invincible as they tore their ways through scores of demons.

But they still found their ways to take down even the strongest of the demigods.

Ursoc and Ursol, twin bears, fought hard against the demons, alongside Agamaggan. But they ultimately fell, stuck through with endless amounts of lances and blades. They took their fair share of demons with them, neither perishing in vain. 

Agamaggan was bogged down by the bodies he collected, moving too slow for his hide to protect him as it had before. Eventually he was pierced; and so he fell, demons still writhing in his thorns. 

Aviana was pierced by doomguard, her blessed blood burning those below her, causing them to turn nearly inside out to rid themselves of the pain that they never could. She plummeted to the earth, landing amid a pile of bodies. Ashamane’s titanic strength gave way and she too fell with the rest. Kyena let out a short cry and threw herself back into the fight, backing with the rest of the kaldorei under the assault of the demons. They were starting to lose ground, forcing archers and the other back ranks to change their positions numerous times. Kyena kept Myn in the back of her mind while she fought, her arms going numb from swinging Jai, she thought of the future she knew the girl deserved. The future that everyone deserved.

Her comrades fell around her, blood spraying over her armor,her face, her hair. It weighed her down, down, down...she was drowning; her lungs were filled, dark writhing shapes were pulling at her legs to drag her under, a haze slithering across her vision.

“Lady Stormbow! Help!” 

Myn’s panicked voice gripped her tight and pulled her out of the fog. She lifted her head, it was miraculous that she hadn't been killed while she was hallucinating, and picked herself from the ground towards Myn’s voice. 

Deliha’s shield was quick to raise as she deflected a blow from a demon but the metal wouldn’t have held against a few more attacks from it’s sword. It was already denting from the first one. 

Deliha scrabbled for her sword. She had to let go to be able to hold onto her shield and not shatter her arm. “Myn, stay behind me!” Del cried. The other archers readied their melee weapons, mostly short knives and daggers at their disposal. Myn was lucky that Del had been so close to the archers when the infernal dropped in the middle of them. A few had died upon impact, others still laid dying. She tried not to keep her eyes on them too long as they moaned in pain.

A great impact had Kyena looking up again, seeing a massive creature with goat like legs carrying him closer to the Forest Lord. It looked like he had been overwhelmed when Kyena was hallucinating, demons swarming over him. She caught a flash of blinding white and saw the demonic commander grin malevolently, making his way faster now. 

A great White Stag stood above Cenarius, defending him from the demons trying desperately to get closer to the Forest Lord. He swept his gaze over to the defenders, Jarod rushing out with Jaleth and Fanarol. They pulled the stricken Cenarius away from the battle, one of the priestesses looking him over. 

A shrill call had everyone sucking a breath, turning their heads towards the sound.

Archimonde had his thick arm wrapped around the White Stag’s throat. His head was twisted at an odd angle as he struggled desperately to get free of the demon lord’s grasp.

Then the demon let go of his neck with one hand to grip his antlers, swiftly ripping his head to the side with a tremendous cracking sound.

Their hearts beat out of their chests. Silence fell around them in waves. Neither side swung another blow for the span of a few seconds.

Neither side dared break that silence as Archimonde cast aside Malorne’s body as if it were a piece of the lowest trash. He wiped his hands distractedly and turned to gaze at the host, a smug smile curling his lips before vines started growing around his body.

At first he peeled them away indifferently, still making his way to the pair that was creating the vines. 

Both Malfurion and Sheodraen’s faces were masks of barely contained fury. The air around them seemed to crackle and pop. 

Kyena's heart sank. If they were not able to defeat Archimonde he'd kill them both. Slowly. While Tyrande and Kyena were made to watch. Agonizing deaths full of blood.

Their tandem fury rose with each pull of the vines from the giant’s body, the air around them growing thicker and heavier by the moment. His efforts grew more insistent after a few more moments of trying in vain to remove every last vine from his immense form.

The pair looked at each other a nodded once. “Together?” Malfurion asked.

“Together.” They both increased their chanting, the vines continuing their trek up the behemoth’s body. He looked genuinely scared now as he punched through the web of growth, shoving his hands outside before clapping them together and vanishing in a blaze of fel green fire.

“No!” The shouted in unison. “Come back and fight!” They both dropped to their knees, out of breath and fight for the same reasons. 

“Draen! Draen, come on!” Jaleth called. He was just as bloodstained and worn as Kyena was. He hauled Draen to his feet, clapping him on the shoulder. “Come, we’ve got to keep fighting.”

Both Malfurion and Draen suddenly doubled over in pain, Jarod falling from his mount as well. Their limbs were rapidly turning to stone, each breath agony as they tried desperately to escape. Kyena and Myn had finally made their way over to them, slaying a few demons in their way. 

Myn had her bow trained to the sky, watching for signs of an attack from above. The battle had resumed in full. Demons now gaining the upper hand again.

That was until gargantuan flying forms filled the sky. 

“What is  _ that?”  _ Someone shouted.

“Please let that be something good!” Del cried.

Myn swiveled about, dropping her bow in surprise. “It's the dragons! The dragons are coming!”

Quickly, the shapes turned from being certain death from the legion awaiting in the clouds to hope. Red, Green and Bronze filled the sky, twisting and turning about in maneuvers that had Kyena wishing she had wings. The sky was clearing of doomguard. A few of the crimson dragons opened their mouths, streams of flame clearing hundred ranks of demon from the eyes of the host in a matter of seconds.

Myn let out a triumphant call, followed by Kyena and Draen, who had been freed of the spell. 

And so the host fought back, this time with dragons at their backs, and they were death incarnate.

~~~~~~

The Aspects drifted down towards the host, Ysera at the forefront. Her gaze landed on the corpse of Malorne and she let out a bellowing cry. Rushing forward, she cleared the area of demons, snapping them up in her jaws, sending some fling with swipes of her tail and wings. She did not calm herself until she was sure that they wouldn’t come her way anymore, falling upon Malorne’s corpse and  _ sobbing. _

“They will  _ pay  _ for what they’ve done. Dreams of death and destruction more terrifying than they could ever think of. I’ll rend the flesh from their bones. Their only thoughts will be of the deaths that will never touch them…”

“Ysera, Cenarius yet lives, my sister.” Alexstrasza interrupted. The Green fluttered over to Cenarius, touching him gently as possible. 

“They shall suffer.” Ysera remained steadfast, Alexstrasza giving her a slow nod. 

The Dragonqueen turned and looked down at the host, Korialstrasz joining her. The other consorts were busy elsewhere in the sky, fighting against the doomguard and Nathrezim. 

“Ah, Kyena, we’ve been looking for you.” The Aspect cast her gaze on the small elf, Kyena craning her neck, fel blood dripping from her blade. Kyena quickly bowed to the Dragonqueen. “You are not one of mine, no need to bow. Rise, please.” Her voice was gentle, full of kindness and love. The Dragonqueen gave what looked like a smile to the elf. “Though you should be one of ours. Your heart is of giants.” She nodded a few times, mostly to herself.

“I name you Fa’lore Dracon. Sister of Dragons.” The Dragonqueen held her head regally high. “I have heard about you and your prowess. It’d be wise to have one of your...ancestral background to be in the skies. I grant you Zurayastraza to fly with you, Nyreenastraza will be your second.”

“My Lady, I cannot-”

“We cannot have our assets where they will do no good. You are needed in the sky. Perhaps you can take your thero’shan with you.”

Kyena nodded once and peeled her old saddle from Jenasa, settling it on Zurayastraza’s back. “Is that okay for you?” The dragon nodded and Kyena mounted up, resting her feet on the joint where the wing met the body. the dragon would have no difficulties using its wings with Kyena’s slight weight. “Myn’ra, come with me.” She held out her hand to the girl, who gripped it tight and used it to haul herself behind Kyena. Another quiver of arrows was handed up to them, Kyena pulling it over her head, adjusting the strap so that it was tight against her body. Zin’rhok was handed up to her, Lan bringing it via Fanarol to Kyena.

“Are you ready, Myn?” The girl nodded once, her hand squeezing tight against the strap of Kyena’s quiver. She waited while Malfurion mounted up on Ysera. Jarod was offered the chance to ride upon Alexstrasza but turned her down, wanting to fight with his people. Kyena bid him a farewell and turned her attention to the sky but was stopped by a touch at her boot.

“Take care of yourself out there,  _ Fa’lore Dracon.”  _ Fan snickered to himself. “It fits you, for you should’ve been one of them. Win us glory, sister.” He stepped back and motioned for the dragon to proceed, his hair billowing in the wind created when Zuraya opened her wings, rising higher into the air.

Each girl let out a cry. Wind whipping at their faces, chapping them as Zuraya followed her mistress closely. “If only I had wings, Myn’ra!” She shouted above the gusts.

Myn’s death grip of her quiver strap lessened as she relaxed. She even chanced her balance, rising slowly onto her feet before letting herself drop back down before the wind could knock her from Zuraya’s back. 

It took them a while to reach their destination of Zin’Azshari. When they arrived they were met with a new enemy. A foul storm was unleashed above the Well. Lightning and thunder boiling through the darkened sky. When they passed through, each dragon did not escape from the attack. Each had been struck by the fel lightning, earning wounds on various parts of their bodies. Zuraya and Nyreen were quicker than a few, letting the lightning strike less important areas on their bodies before they engaged the enemy that hung above the Well.

Huge shadowy bats swirled about the Well, each having a rider on their back. Kyena grabbed up her bow and nocked an arrow, Myn doing the same behind her. They aimed in tandem at one. Myn getting the upper section closer to them, Kyena aiming for the rider. They let their arrows fly but struck nothing, each arrow landing uselessly into the swirling waters below.

“Its as if nothing strikes them! They’re one place and then other in an instant!” Myn cried. Zuraya banked suddenly, Myn death gripping Kyena’s waist so she wouldn’t be thrown from her back. 

Ysera and Malfurion were having their own problems in the distance, the largest of the shadow bats carrying what Kyena could only surmise was Commander Varo’then. She watched Malfurion throwing out sticky seeds with mild curiosity, more focused on trying to keep Myn and herself from falling off the dragon’s back as she attempted to dodge the shadowed bats.

She nocked her bow again, taking aim at one of the bats that had a few of the seeds stuck to its furred hide. With an exhale, she let the arrow fly to its intended target, the arrow piercing its hide easily now that she knew where to aim. She spurred Zuraya closer to Malfurion. “Keep using those seeds and we’ll be able to clear the skies in no time!” She cried, taking aim yet again, this time getting it perfectly through the eye. It dropped, its rider falling with its corpse into the swirling Well far below. 

Quickly, Malfurion let out more of the seeds, at least one for each bat or rider. And equally as quickly they were cleared from the sky. 

Zuraya let out a sudden cry, the softer underside of her body rent away from herself, showing muscle underneath. Blood poured from her and both Kyena and Myn knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer. With a cry to summon her other companion closer to them.

Nyreen closed in, coming as close as possible for each of them to jump upon her. Kyena let Myn go first and followed her closely behind, Zuraya dropping from the sky nearly as fast as they jumped from her back.

“Farewell.” Myn whispered, watching the crimson leviathan strike the ground, even in her death bringing a few more demons with her.

~~~~~~

While Kyena and Myn dealt with the other bats, Malfurion was dealing with fighting Varo’then, finally casting the scarred commander into the Well. The Aspects were fighting hard to break their way into the Demon Soul to no avail. That was until Deathwing himself appeared. He sought his creation with a dogged intensity, no matter the cost to his body. It stripped away from himself, scales dripping off like molten metal, flesh crisping along the newly exposed areas. But still he pressed on.

“He’s going to tear himself apart!” Alexstrasza cried. Everyone watched dumbfounded at how quickly the Aspect of the Earth succumbed to madness. Out of the three of them, perhaps Alexstrasza herself felt his betrayal the deepest. She had considered him her closest confidant next to her consorts. 

With a crackling sound as Deathwing closed his paw around the Disk, a repulsion threw him, along with the Disk, from the Well. A deep, angered shout echoed from within the portal as it fizzled and then started to collapse on itself. It ate away at the Well, sucking in the waters and creating a massive wind, every demon that crawled upon Kalimdor caught up in that wind. The pit lord, Archimonde, even the few demons from inside the palace were brought into the rapidly collapsing portal. 

She made Nyreen land, leaving Malfurion and Illidan to do their mad game, wanting to be far away from whatever the Well was going to do. Even she could feel the crackle in the air from the Well.

And then the portal collapsed all together, the land shuddering and roiling with forces that Kyena could not understand.

Kyena’s eyes were wide and she began backing away faster. “Run.” She whispered. “RUN!” The host turned and ran, retreating back to higher ground that they hoped they would get to as soon as possible. She held out her hand to Myn, who gripped it tight. She swung her onto her back, Jai held in her right hand, her left gripping Myn’s leg. She was glad that Lan hadn’t been made to come with now. Glad that she was safe because they thought Rynath was hers. 

They had just reached high ground when the Well imploded, knocking them to their knees.

~~~~~~

Azshara had been preparing herself for Sargeras’ arrival. Nilan watched her with barely concealed distaste. Such a tenuous part he had to play, all for his most wanted prize. One that even Azshara, much as she adored and doted upon this most secret of lovers, would reprimand with his deaths, along with the deaths of more of his family.

Nilan lusted for the throne.

And as the world shook and groaned under the pressure of the demand on the Well, he knew he’d be closer to reaching his goal.  _ The Moonblades had more of a right to the throne than  _ **_her_ ** _. This is my divine right to lead! _

“Nilan, would you be a  _ dear  _ and brush my hair for me again?” She inquired, her thin hand holding out her silvered brush towards him, hardly a glance in his direction.

He wiped away his disgusted look and strode over to her, his expensive boots slapping against the ground. “Why of  _ course,  _ my dear Light of Lights…”

~~~~~~

They watched the rest of the land fall into the ocean, nearly everyone collapsed with exhaustion and relief. Lan pulled herself from the ground and to her feet, finding both Jaleth and Fan, helping them to their feet. Kyena sat off a short distance, rising to her feet slowly.

Draen was shouting and hopping in a circle, a look of bliss curling at his lips. It was the first time he’d smiled for days. 

Kyena’s face broke into a wide smile and she let out a sigh, gasping a bit when she felt a warmth stirring in her middle, one that she had never felt before. But she knew that feeling. She knew it like every mother had since the beginning of the world itself.

“Sheodraen.” He stopped his celebrations and turned to face Kyena, his face confused.

“Sheodraen, I'm pregnant.”


End file.
